Not Attracted to You
by BrittanaxLove
Summary: When Brittany moves to LA, her plan is to be a famous dancer. When she suddenly meets a very fascinating Latina under slightly awkward circumstances, Brittany gets a little sidetracked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is mostly just a light story about two neighbors and it's from Brittany's POV.

Brittana is endgame, of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, unfortunately.

Bicorn!Santana and Unicorn!Brittany

**XxXx**

You have finally moved to LA; the city of love. The city of freedom and majestic palm trees. It's where all the dreams come true and where all the magic happens. Famous people are being spotted walking the streets of Los Angeles. Everyone lives here, everyone who's worth something. And you want to be one of them. You want to belong.

No, you do not only want to be one of them; you are _going_ to be one of them.

That's how you've been imagining it anyways. But you know that reality is a little bit more complicated than that. Even though your dad always says you can become anything, you know that hard work and optimism is the source to success, no matter what city you live in.

You've been dancing since you were three. Your mom even states you already had sick moves while still living inside her belly. She often complained about how hard it was when you were always moving around, but as long as you were gonna be a dancer just like her, you could kick as much as you wanted.

Your parents couldn't be more supportive of who you are. You know you're lucky; most parents would want their kids to become something that requires more brains, like a doctor or a lawyer. They're not only encouraging when it comes to dancing, but they're also really understanding about your sexuality.

You came out of Narnia when you were fifteen. Your mom had made a cake with the words 'gay is okay' written across the whipped cream. That cake was delicious and you were so content with how it all turned out. Your friends at school were different though. You all lived in Ohio, a small place in the middle of the United States of America, far away from any kind of humanity and understanding. Your mom and dad both lived in New York City before they decided to move away from crazy traffic and yellow cabs and instead start a family in the middle of nowhere. You always tell them what a big mistake it was of them to move away from such a fabulous city. But they only chuckle and continue to sort out weeds in your perfect little garden.

You already knew how open-minded they would be since they had spent so much time in New York and more specifically; in showbiz. So coming out to them wasn't a very difficult thing to do.

And when people in school teased you and made fun of you for being different; your parents were always there to cheer you up.

But now you're all by yourself in this crazy city and you can no longer turn to your parents for help. Of course they want to help you, they always do. But this is something you have to do alone. In your own pace and with your own creativity.

So here's your plan:

1. Move in  
2. Find a job (this apartment is freakin' expensive and you have nothing else to do during the day anyways.)  
3. Become famous.

It's simple; Three things to do, no rules, no pressure, no excuses.

**XxXx**

"Moving sucks!" Quinn exclaims while sitting down on one of the paperboard boxes in your new living room. The apartment isn't big or fancy but it's still cozy and more than okay to live in. It's a wonder how much money you spent on such a small place. Back in Ohio, you could've gotten a house ten times bigger than this with a swimming pool and palm trees in the garden, for the exact same amount of money.

"Let's take a break, I'm exhausted!" You walk towards your best friend and sigh before embracing her in a big bear hug. She's been your friends since middle school and she's the only one who's willingly stayed with you since you came out. Your other classmates withdrew themselves as if you were carrying an infectious disease. It didn't even change when you told them they wouldn't become homosexuals only by talking to you. But Quinn stayed and she has your back with everything (no drugs or baby-making though). And that she helped you move all the way over to LA just proves how good of a friend she is.

"Okay, Quinnie. I'll cook you bacon if you promise to come visit me every weekend!" You say as you loosen your arms around her waist.

Quinn chuckles and go sit down on the kitchen counter.

"Do you know how much money that will cost me? Flying here and back every weekend?" You shake your head no, because you drove here with her car and you've never taken a plane like anywhere before. "Well, it's a lot of money" she states. Upon seeing the pout on your face, her eyes soften before she adds:"But yes. I'll try, Britt. I'll try".

You assume you're fulfilling your promise to her a little too slow for her liking because she jumps off the counter and starts riffling through one of the many grocery bags in search for her bacon.

When all your stuff is out of the car and the clock is way past afternoon, you both flop down on your white shiny mattress standing in the center of your small bedroom. Your feet hurt from walking those stairs and your head swirls from exhaustion. Before your eyes can flutter close and your mind can float into to dreamland, you feel the mattress dip beside you. Prying one eye open, you see Quinn standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where're you goin'?" You ask groggily.

"I'm driving home now, school tomorrow you know" she whispers, as if she wouldn't want someone to wake up. That confuses you because you thought you were the only ones in the room and you're both awake.

"Aren't you tired?" You whisper back. It's always awkward when you're talking to someone and one of you is whispering and the other is talking normally.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine though," You hear the door knob turn and you squint your eyes to be able to see anything.

"Drive safely; call me when you're home". You fight to keep at least one eye open but you're failing miserably.

"I'll send you a text, you're gonna be sleeping when I get home anyway". You hear her footsteps coming closer to you and then feel her warm lips against your cheek. "Bye, bestie. Love you".

"Love you too Quinn. And thank you," You manage to say even though your throat is thick with sleep.

"Anytime".

**XxXx**

You wake up feeling hungrier than you can remember ever being. Deciding to make some breakfast, you sit up in bed and pull on the same clothes you wore yesterday.

You'll change later. Now everything you can think about is food. And how good it'll taste.

You shuffle your feet into the kitchen and moon walk the last few steps until you reach the refrigerator. You quickly scan the shelves and then look again closely as if something edible would appear out of the blue. But nothing seems good even though you went shopping yesterday with Quinn. Oh well, you'll need to explore all the grocery stores in this area anyway so you can as well go now.

After showering and putting on some nice clothes, you're out the door and headed down the stairs to go explore breakfast food. Once you've entered the first store you noticed, there's so much to choose from. You're not even sure what you want to buy, so you end up buying two bags full with different foods.

On your way back to your apartment you try remembering all the stores and the parks and the restaurants you pass, 'cause you're pretty sure you'll have a use for them later. Especially that night club two blocks away from your building.

You decide to take the elevator instead of the stairs. It's good to walk the stairs, but you're tired and you're carrying grocery bags.

You shuffle inside the elevator and poke the button with your floor number. You sigh and slide a lock of your blonde hair behind your ear.

Suddenly, a hand is placed firmly in between the two closing doors in the last second before they would completely close. The hand becomes a full person and that person becomes two people and they throw themselves to the back of the elevator without really noticing you. You're sure they would have noticed you if they weren't so caught up with making out with each other. It's a guy with blonde hair and he kind of reminds you of a blonde Justin Bieber. The other person is a girl with jet black wavy hair, long eye lashes and full red pouty lips. You scan your eyes down her body and can't help but admire it.

She's wearing tight black jeans and a white fancy top. The girl shows just the right amount of cleavage to make you want to rip her shirt off.

Wait,_ what_?

No you mean, you want to give her one of your shirts so that she can shield herself, because she looks cold.

Yes.

But you're suddenly very jealous of the hand that sneaks underneath that white fancy top to press against to the bottom of her spine. You can almost make out the back dimples on her dark delicious skin.

"Mmhm" The guys' eyes roll to the back of his head when the girl attacks his neck with luscious plump lips. Slender fingers sneak under a blue shirt and toned abs pop up before your eyes. You don't focus on his abs any longer because the hand that was only a minute ago on her back is now grazing her boobs and you suddenly feel a strong need to exchange that hand with your own.

The girl is pinned between the mirrors in the elevator and the blonde Justin Bieber. And the way she arches her back to get closer to him makes you feel things in your lower abdomen that you're pretty sure you shouldn't be thinking about a complete stranger who's making out with another person.

When the second moan leaves the girls' lips, you've long forgotten about how awkward this situation really should be. Her lips trail their way up his neck and a pink tongue circles a pale earlobe. His hands are full on groping her boobs now and the caramel flesh on her chest is all kinds of inviting.

"You're so sexy," the guy whispers hotly in her ear and you can't help but agree with him.

"Mhmm," is the only sound that leaves her lips while still peppering kisses to the exposed skin on his neck.

A loud 'ping' makes you jump a little and narrow your eyes on the elevator door as if trying to remember where you are. You look at the slowly opening doors instead of the pair almost jumping each other right behind you. You realize how creepy you were being but avoid apologizing since they hadn't even noticed you staring.

Before your legs can do anything the girl is already out of the elevator with the guy closely trailing behind. You decide to close your eyes for a second so that you won't get distracted again. You really need to focus if you're going to get your keys out of your purse.

A loud moan stops you from finding the keys and you slowly turn around from where your standing right outside your door and lock eyes with deep brown. Her eye lashes then flutter close and her mouth forms an 'o' before she once again moans in his ear. You can't take your eyes away from her face even though you really want to know what he did to make her so turned on.

The guy pushes her against the wall and places a hand right above her head. The dark haired girl then slips a bunch of keys from her jean pocket and unlocks the door as fast as she can.

They're your neighbors. Or at least the girl and she lives right across from your apartment. If you can't control your eyes and body when you're around her, this will be really hard.

"Hurry", the guy whispers loud enough for you to hear and pushes her body harder against the wall.

Before the girl pulls the door open she turns her head just far enough to make eye contact with you. Her lips then turns into a smirk while her eyes rake up and down your body. You feel completely exposed and very stupid for being caught watching her make out with her boyfriend, or fuck buddy, or whatever he is. But you also feel a weird tingling sensation somewhere in your lower abdomen when she finally meets your eyes with a hungry stare.

The guy drags her into the apartment and just before the door closes behind them, the girl turns around, bits her bottom lip and gives you a not so sneaky wink.

Your knees quiver a little underneath you and you suddenly feel the need to sit down. Your whole body is throbbing.

You decide to stop thinking about the girl you saw for like five seconds and starts to unload your grocery bags. After making breakfast and catching yourself thinking about her boobs every two seconds, you go through every box in your living room and unpack so you don't have any moving boxes left.

Later that night when you lay awake in bed, you can't help but replay the 'elevator-incident' in your head. That girl had been so captivating, and then she checked you out, and then she winked. It was like she hypnotized you with her stare. And her body. Her body was great; she must be working out a lot. And she had really nice boobs.

Before you know what is going on, your hand is playing with the hem of your sweats, so close to where the throbbing has its source.

You let your fingers sneak underneath your clothing. You're pretty much shaking with need. A moan escapes your lips and echoes in the almost empty bedroom. But you don't care. You're so close to what you want and need the most right now.

That wink plays over and over before your eyes. Soon it becomes her hands all over your body instead of yours. That guy she was with is long gone; it's only you and her. Her skin against your skin, her lips sucking and kissing your neck. That dark hair splayed all over your pillow, her loud moans tickling the shell of your ear.

With one final push, your walls come crashing down. You're still shaking when you crawl underneath the blankets and close your eyes to let sleep take you away.

**XxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A loud banging sound wakes you up after an all too short night. You figure it's from the construction workers right outside your window so you don't even budge. It feels like your body needs at least four more hours in this comfy bed to function the entire day.

Knock knock knock.

You throw the pillow over your head in a way to shut out the sound of...

Oh. That's not from outside…

You finally realize it's the door and not something from outside the window.

You crawl out of bed and don't care to throw a glance in the mirror. You have no idea who it can be; you don't know anyone around here yet.

You manage to open the door before the one on the other side breaks the whole wall down with their knocking. You slowly pull the door open and have to close your eyes in the striking sunlight. It's still pitch dark in your apartment since you had put up curtains for all you windows.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Someone says before quickly brushing past you into the apartment. You don't recognize the voice but it's definitely a woman. Her voice is raspy yet sweet.

You blindly follow her inside when suddenly everything goes bright. The girl has pulled aside all the curtains in your living room.

"You like the dark, I see", she says before turning around and...

Shit.

You have to cover your mouth with your hand to hide the loud gasp.

It's the girl from the elevator. The girl you fell asleep thinking about yesterday. And even worse; the girl you were thinking about while doing dirty things to yourself under the covers.

A deep blush makes itself clear on your cheeks and down your neck. You feel hot and you don't dare to meet her eyes, you're too embarrassed. Even if she doesn't know what you did yesterday, it still feels weird.

"You don't say much, do you?" The pretty girl makes her way in to the kitchen and starts rummaging through drawers and cupboards. "But you're good at staring," she finally says while turning around, her lips forming into a smirk as her eyes once again rake over your slim body.

"Um... w-what are you doing here?" It's the first sentence you've uttered since meeting her. She probably thinks you're crazy by now.

"I'm hungry and have no food in my kitchen so I thought maybe you'd had some".

"Do you know what time it is?" You ask as you look at the clock on the microwave.

"Nope." The girl shakes her head, still with a smile on her face. "So... You live here all alone?"

You nod your head before walking over to the fridge. You bought some muffins yesterday when you were out. You bought two because you're always so hungry in the morning but maybe you could offer her one, even though this girl has no manners what so ever.

"Why aren't your boyfriend living with you?" She asks as she sits down at the table. You give her one of the muffins as you quirk a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"What makes you think I have a boyfriend?" You hadn't dated anyone since high school. Since then it had just been occasional hook-ups and one night stands. And more importantly; neither of them had been a boy. The girl just shrugs before taking a large bite off her muffin.

"Was that guy you were with yesterday your boyfriend?" You have a feeling it wasn't but you want to make sure. Like, if he is, wouldn't she be eating breakfast with him right now?

"What, Sam? No way". She shakes her head as she laughs but then suddenly becoming serious. "I mean, he's good in bed and all but..."

"Right..." You say while busying your hands with the muffin in front of you. Then you suddenly remember where your hands were last night and who you were thinking about and you suddenly place the muffin back on the table and stand up from the chair. You need to busy yourself with something and not look at her. She's somehow distracting you from being normal and it kind of freaks you out. So you walk over to the counter. You fill up the sink with hot water before starting to wash the dishes from your dinner last night. You bought wok and heated it in the microwave, you can't cook without burning the whole kitchen down, so you always stick to very easy food.

"You seem nervous..." She says slowly and you can barely hear her over the running water. "Do I make you nervous?" She asks and you have to take a short intake of air to not just turn around and admit how freakin' right she is. You don't even know why you're this nervous. Sure, she's super hot and anyone would die for her boobs, but usually you're the one making the other girls nervous. You're the womanizer, not the blusher. You realize you have to say something because when you really turn around she's looking at you questioningly. You decide to stay safe.

"No, why would you think so?" She quirks an eyebrow at you and you smirk at her. You have to gain some upper hand and the only way you know how to do that is to be confident, or at least pretend to be.

The girl only looks you in the eyes, as if to figure out if you're telling the truth or not.

"What's your name anyway?" You say because you think it's only polite to ask about your neighbors' names.

"Lopez, Santana Lopez" she smirks at you. If it was anyone else you would roll your eyes at the Bond-impersonation but the way she says it is the cutest thing you've ever witnessed so the only thing you can do is to just smile back. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

Once again she scans her eyes down your body and you have no idea if you should feel embarrassed or flattered. You feel your cheeks burn anyway and you're pretty sure your mouth has gone on strike, because it won't formulate the words you want it to formulate. You think it has something to do with her penetrating gaze.

When your lips finally can form words again, you tell her your name. "Brittany S. Pierce"

"Well well well, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl" Santana says and you still don't how you should react to her cheesy comments.

"Is this how you flirt with all the boys and the girls?" You ask instead as your hands find the hem of your shirt to play with. She's still sitting in the chair and you're standing with your back against the counter.

"No, just the hot ones." she says as she then leaves her chair to stand right in front of you. "Do you work out a lot? I mean, your body is like... You must keep up with your weekly work-out". Her eyes are on your legs again and you're pretty happy about your decision to sleep in shorts because her stare warms your skin and this apartment is pretty cold.

"Y-yeah... I mean, I dance" you hadn't planned on stuttering but she's standing really close to you and you can almost smell her perfume. "It's my dream to work as a dancer…" you say, though it's pretty irrelevant to this conversation.

Suddenly she takes her eyes away from you and turn to the clock on your wall.

"Shit," she curses under her breath and then looks back at you. "Have to go, but thanks for breakfast!"

Santana chances a last glance down your body before she's out of your kitchen, leaving you taking weird gulps of air. The front door slams shut and you're left alone with the dirty dishes from your shared breakfast.

**XxXx**

You're not too surprised when Santana knocks at your door at 10am the next morning. You heard load moans and screaming coming from her apartment the entire night. This time it was a girl though. You could hear the differences between Santana's smooth honey voice and the other person's. And the other person was definitely a girl. You had trouble sleeping and you considered going over there to ask them to be quiet. But you know that the only reason you would want go over there would be to see Santana again. Even if she was with another girl.

When Santana slinks inside your apartment as soon as you open the door, you know she's hiding.

It's pretty obvious what she does. You already knew it yesterday but you wanted to think that she visits you because she likes you a little. But that's not it. She's hiding from her one night stands and you apparently seem like the best option because you only live across from her and you're easy to seduce. You wonder if she did the same to the last person who lived here before you moved in.

You don't have time to think about it because Santana has already taken your hand and you're already on your way to your living room and Santana has already made your hand tingle with her touch. When she lays herself on your couch and let go of your hand, you don't know what to do. She's taken up the whole space and there's no room for you to sit. When she challenges you with her eyes you can only offer up a small smile. You know she's testing your limits and you also know that she's testing how far she can go before you kick her out of your apartment. She can't afford to become kicked out because she still has to hide from that loud, loud girl from yesterday, so she doesn't do anything else than stare and wait until you make your move. But you don't and she keeps staring at you. You stand awkwardly by her side while she lies down. In some creepy way you enjoy looking at her laying form because she's really beautiful but you know it's weird and you can't keep staring. She will only get her suspicions confirmed if you give in to her stare so you turn around and walk in to the kitchen instead, without saying a word. You only swing your hips a little more than usual because you know she'll be staring at your legs while you're walking away.

You start to make some tea and it's less than a minute later that Santana is in the doorway looking at you again under her eye lashes.

"You don't like your couch?" she asks and you know that's not what she's asking. She's asking why you wouldn't lay down with her. You don't want to be the one she's manipulating, you don't want to give in to her touches or her flattering words, even if she's still so hot. You want her to want you and not only for your apartment.

"I do. But not when it's occupied. There's, like, no room for me if there's already someone there. My cat back home, Lord Tubbington, always took up the entire space on my couch so I never had anywhere to sit. It always ended with me on the floor and I'm not in the mood to sit on the floor so I figured I could just sit here in the kitchen. Because not all the chairs are occupied in here, so…"

You chance a look up at her face. You didn't plan on saying so much, but when you look at her smile you don't regret it.

You think that maybe she's a little embarrassed about wordlessly inviting you to lay down with her because the only thing she says is:

"How can a small cat take up the entire couch?"

You smile because when she crinkles her nose she's all kinds of adorable.

"Oh, trust me; Lord Tubbington isn't small. But don't tell him that because he's really insecure about his weight". You pour the now finished tea into two cups and give one of them to Santana. Instead of sitting down you stand across from each other leaning against the counters. Santana's smiling again and you can see the dimples forming on her cheeks.

"You should probably put him on a diet or something; it's not good for cats to be… overweighed". You smile because she's cute again and you're starting to think that maybe she's always cute.

"I've already tried the diet-thing; doesn't work on him. Every time I'm not home he goes through the entire kitchen for food and eats everything he can get his paws on. One time I even think he smoke a cigar while I was gone. He's ruthless".

Santana takes a sip of her tea with a small smile on her face. "You're really cute, Brittany", she says while slowly sitting down on one of the chairs. The way she says it makes you think that she really meant it. You blush and try to hide your smile behind your cup.

You feel your stomach grumble and you realize you haven't eaten any breakfast yet. You ask Santana if she likes bacon and she answers with the biggest smile and a nod. You put the frying pan on the stove and start chopping the bacon in smaller pieces. When you're done and the bacon is slowly getting a darker shade due to the heat you walk over to the faucet to wash your hands.

Santana pushes herself off the chair and walks over to the stove, making sure that your bacon doesn't burn. Only then do you really take notice of what she's wearing: Shorts that are almost too short and makes your stomach flutter, a shirt that ends a little too early and shows off a heavenly glimpse of her toned stomach.

Your eyes travel down to her shorts again and you have to grip the counter top tighter not to whimper. Her shorts make her ass look beyond fantastic. But you're sure it's not only the shorts that make it look like that. When your mind starts to imagine Santana's body naked, you have to look away.

But before you can avert your eyes from her body, it's too late.

When you look up to meet her gaze, Santana arches an eye brow before her lips twitch into a very cocky grin.

You gulp thickly when she starts to walk forward, slowly becoming face to face with you. Before you can do anything else, Santana has grabbed your hand.

Looking you straight in the eyes, she pulls your hand behind her back. "Wanna touch?" Her face look serious but there's still a twinkle in her eyes. Before you can respond to her confusing question she places your hand firmly on her ass.

"Mhmm," you want to face palm yourself for making such an embarrassing sound but you're not sure if you want to move any of your hands right now.

You breathe in through your nose as you feel your hand cup her perfectly shaped behind. It's almost like your hand is meant to stay there forever.

But as much as you like touching her butt, you don't know if she's doing this to see you squirm or if she really just likes to be touched.

"What are you doing?" You manage to ask between hollow breaths, still holding on to her with your hand.

"I thought you wanted to touch my butt so I let you" she shrugs, "and you seem to like it so..."

You reluctantly pull your hand away and turn around to hide your red cheeks.

"Aw, you're cute," you hear her say behind you.

Turning around to give her a questioning quirk of your eyebrow, her smile only grows bigger.

A loud bang coming from outside your apartment makes Santana sprint towards the peep hole. It's probably the loud girl you heard last night who's now made her way out of Santana's apartment. Looking through the peep hole, she releases a long breath before stating: "Ah, that's my cue to leave. See you around Blondie".

You don't have much time to react to her disappearing; you just stand still and watch the now closed door.

You just touched Santana's butt.

And it felt fantastic.

**XxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

You place your computer on your coffee table and sit down on the couch. Skype is already calling Regina Pierce and you sip your tea as you drum your fingers to the usual Skype song. Your mom's face comes into view and the first thing you see is her white teeth because she's smiling so brightly.

"Britttttany!" she practically screams at you and you have to turn down the volume so your ears don't start bleeding.

"Hey mom! Where's dad?" you ask, because you want to talk to both of them.

"He's right here, honey. Come on, Roger!" You chuckle because your mom is always so enthusiastic about everything. After you've said hello to your dad, they start asking you how you are and you tell them about your apartment and how close it is to all the stores. You tell them that you're going to start looking for a job tomorrow morning and they smile at you.

You talk for 30 more minutes before you tell them you have to hang up so you can call Quinn.

They wave at you and you wave back. "Tell Tubbs I said hi!" you say last second and they promise you they will.

Quinn doesn't have Skype so you call her on your phone. She answers right away and she asks you all the questions you could possibly ask when you haven't seen your best friend in four days.

When she asks you if you've seen any hot girls yet, you suddenly feel your face gets warm. You contemplate telling her about Santana. Quinn's your best friend, you could tell her. Plus, you really need to talk about it because Santana has been driving you crazy.

"There's this one girl… She lives in my building," you say and Quinn instantly squeals down the line.

"The girl next door! Is she hot?" you laugh because 'hot' would be an understatement.

"She's freakin' beautiful, Quinn" you say and she squeals again.

When Quinn has told you exactly how to flirt with Santana, you say goodbye and hang up. You're not going to take Quinn's advice at dressing up in a corset and knock at Santana's door in the middle of the night.

Monday morning comes crashing down at your face and you feel the pressure of getting out and find yourself a job. You can't lock yourself in your apartment and ignore the outside world so you put your clothes on, get your resume and walk out the door.

After walking around stores all day and actually getting yourself a few interviews next week, you slump down on your couch and wiggle out of your shoes. You're exhausted and the only thing you want to do is sleep. You stretch out your body and turn on the TV.

Just as you're about to actually pass out, your phone chimes from its place on the coffee table. You pick it up and see Quinn's name on the lit up screen.

"Yo," you croak out, trying to sound gangster. You hear Quinn chuckle on the other end.

"How's Santana?" she asks and you roll your eyes.

"Was that the reason you called?" Quinn makes a sound that is a mix between a snort and a hum.

"Maybe. Have you talked to her since last time?" she asks and you roll your eyes sideways again.

"Since you called last time? About 24 hours ago? No." You say with a playful tone.

"Okay, well you have to tell me what happens between you two!"

"Why do you think anything will happen? I just think she's beautiful, there's nothing more," you say, more to yourself than Quinn.

She only snorts again before hanging up and you toss the phone away from your ear with a little smile before letting sleep take over your senses.

**XxXx**

"You know what? I'm tired of you using me and my apartment to hide from your hook-ups!" You exclaim as you walk through the apartment towards the kitchen where your bacon are almost ready to be served.

It's been a week since the last time you saw her. Now it's Saturday morning again and you're starting to think she has some kind of routine to always visit you on Saturday and Sunday mornings. That's when she needs to hide from the people she's dragged home the night before. You wonder if she ever spends the nights at their places.

"Aw, come on Britts" she coos in your ear when she comes to stand next to you by the stove. "You can touch me again if you let me stay..."

Stuck between embarrassment and anger, you turn to her cocky grin and stare her down with, what you assume is, a penetrating gaze.

"It was you who touched your own ass with only the help of my hand!" You're so angry right now that when you stare at her mocha brown eyes, you just want to kiss her hard like you've never kissed anyone before. But that would probably not be such a good idea.

"But you liked it." she states like it's obvious. You raise your eye brows. "Right?" she asks when you don't answer. "Wait, you don't like my ass?"

Deciding not to say anything that would maybe make you reveal just how much you actually liked it, you turn around to take the pan off the stove.

"Just because 'everyone' likes your body doesn't mean I do" you hiss.

Santana doesn't answer and when you turn around to watch her expression, confusion is written all over her face.

"Do you find me attractive, like at all?"

Deciding to still be mad at her, you shake your head 'no'.

"Oh," is all she can say.

The sad pout on her face doesn't stop her from asking more questions though.

"Are you even gay? Like do you like girls?"

You want to laugh because she really looks so disappointed and it kind of feels great to finally have the upper hand in this confusing non-existing relationship. You want to keep playing with her so you shake your head again even though you're gay as a rainbow dolphin.

A few seconds pass before she gets that mischievous smile on her face.

"So..." She gets closer to you, much like she did last week when she let you touch her butt. "If I do... stuff... to you, you won't get turned on?" Now she's so close, you can feel her hot breath on your cheek. You close your eyes shut so she can't look straight through your lie. "Because you're not attracted to me?"

When you feel her lips ghost over your jaw you have to step back a few steps, which leads you to get caught between Santana and the kitchen counter. You can feel how she places her hands on the counter behind you, on either side of your body. You inhale a sharp breath through your lips when you feel her plump lips press lightly against your jaw line.

"San- t- ana," You meant for your voice to be stern but it came out more as a moan.

"M-hm" she answers before peppering kisses down to the base of your neck. Suddenly you feel her tongue poke out and hotly slide from the base of your neck all the way back up to your jaw line and you're pretty sure you just lost all control you had left over your body.

You unintentionally buck your hips slightly as your breathing gets heavier.

Suddenly you feel her fingertips against your hips, grazing the skin just below your bellybutton. Her hand feels electric against your own body and you shiver from her touch. When her hands gets higher and her lips start to kiss along the line her tongue was tracing just seconds ago, you moan her name in her left ear.

Your hands come crawling back to her jean-clad behind and you squeeze it as Santana press harder against your body.

Suddenly there's at least 12 inches between your bodies. You slowly open your eyes to see Santana watching you with an intense gaze.

"You're so gay rainbows come pouring out your mouth whenever you speak. And I'm pretty sure you're attracted to me if I should take any of your moans as a sign. Don't lie to me again because I can see right through you".

And with that Santana Lopez is out of your apartment followed by a bang when the door closes behind her.

**XxXx**

You love Sunday mornings. Your dad always used to cook an epic breakfast with eggs and bacon and pancakes. Your mom made fresh orange juice and you'd sit together and talk and eat for hours. It's you're favorite day just because of that.

But when you wake up at 9am on this specific Sunday, you can smell neither the pancakes nor the orange juice. Your dad hasn't turned up the volume of the soul music he always listens to and your mom isn't whistling while blow drying her hair.

No, this Sunday is quite different.

It started with the usual knocking and you knew exactly who it was. You didn't even need to open the door. Santana already found your extra key in the flower pot outside your apartment. You're walking out of your bedroom, with shorts and a top that ends right above your navel and also shows off a good amount of your round boobs, when Santana comes rushing through your front door.

She stops right in front of you and let her gaze drop down your body as you cross your arms over your chest to shield as much as you can. You clear your throat and Santana looks like a deer caught in the headlights when she finally meets your eyes. You only smile at her and she timidly smiles back.

You point a thumb over your shoulder towards your bedroom. "I'll go change, then we can have breakfast…" you're already used to her wanting breakfast when she comes over so you went grocery shopping yesterday to prepare yourself for her visit, since you didn't have enough food at home.

"No!" she shrieks and you almost jump out of your skin due to the volume of her voice.

You quickly look back into her eyes and arch your eye brows as if to tell her you're confused.

"You don't want breakfast…?" you ask. You're kind of disappointed because you actually like having breakfast with her, even though it takes a lot of you to admit that.

"No, I mean, you don't have to change… I'll… I'll stop checking you out, if it makes you uncomfortable… It's… you don't have to change because I'm here…" You want to laugh because she looks so confused and you also want to laugh because that's the biggest lie you've ever heard. You're pretty sure Santana never stops checking people out, even if that makes them uncomfortable.

You know she only wants you to keep these clothes on, so that she _can_ _stare_. But you don't say anything. You just brush her shoulder with yours gently on your way past her to the kitchen.

You decide to make some tea and when you stretch your arm up towards the top shelf for tea bags; Santana takes that time to walk through the door. You know this position only makes your shirt ride even further up your body but you can't seem to shield yourself as Santana's eyes once again rake your body. It kind of makes your skin crawl in the best of ways and a flutter to erupt somewhere low in your abdomen.

When the tea finally is ready and you're both placed in chairs opposite each others, you let out a sigh and watch Santana as she takes small sips from her cup. You're not aware of the grin playing at your lips when Santana has to cross her eyes to see what she's drinking. She's holding the cup with both hands and she's so adorable you just want to round the table and hug her.

Before you start to stand up and do just that, you take a sip from your own cup and try not to think about this cute side of Santana. Or the hot side of her either because that's just as distracting.

You decide it's time for some TV so you ask Santana if she's up for Jersey Shore or something. The way her eyes light up when you mention Jersey Shore makes you think she really likes that show. Which you find awesome, because it's your favorite show. Snooky is the funniest and she makes the whole show worth watching.

When you chance a glance at the clock and see that it's already ten, you wonder if she actually has time to watch this show with you or if her one night stand will be out of her apartment soon.

"You're _friend_'s sleeping in today… You must have really tired her or him out…" You blush at the comment because you didn't mean it exactly like that. Santana's blushing too and when she only smiles sheepishly you know that something is up. Usually she would smile brightly and brag about her fingers but she doesn't and you don't know why.

"Actually… I didn't take anyone home yesterday" she almost whispers and you have to lean slightly forward to hear her. But when you do, you're too surprised to even say anything back.

"I didn't feel like it, I was really tired and stuff…" she trails off and walks past you into the living room.

You want to fist bump the air because you're happy. You're happy because she came here even though she didn't need to hide from anyone.

You're almost so happy that you want to sit on her lap when she sits herself down in one corner of your couch. But instead you choose the place right next to her so that your thighs are touching when you lean your head back and make yourself comfortable.

You reach to your side to pick up the remote to flick the TV on. You go to your DVR and click start on the episode that just aired last night.

Santana looks at you from the corner of her eye and she still looks kind of nervous. You smile at her and pat her thigh with your hand.

"It's okay. People get tired sometimes. I get it." You're still smiling and you let your hand rest on her thigh for a moment longer because the fabric of her jeans is really soft against your palm.

At least that's what you're telling yourself when your fingers trail higher up her leg and you start a rhythm with your fingertips against her inner thigh when music starts pumping through your surround system.

You hear Santana take in a deep breath and you look at her face. Her eyes are half closed and her lips are tucked into her mouth.

You let your fingers glide further up her thigh and her eyes press closed for a second as if to regain some control. You can't seem to stop looking at her reactions and you seem to love the fact that it's because of your touch she has problems controlling herself.

"Not fair..." You snap your eyes down to her mouth to watch her utter those words. You stop your hand from almost crawling inside her jeans and tuck both of your hands in your own lap.

"Sorry," and that's the only thing you can say. You don't know how that happened. You only wanted to pat her knee a little. Santana smiles smugly at you as you look at her through your eye lashes.

"It's okay. But you can't do that and then go say you're not attracted to me," she states and you have to agree with her. That's unfair.

"Okay." You say while looking back at the TV. JWoww is fighting with her boyfriend and you have to roll your eyes because come on, break up already.

"Maybe we should just have sex."

**XxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Maybe we should just have sex."_

You're not sure if that was coming from the TV or from the girl beside you on the couch. But when you look her in the eye you know it was her lips who just suggested that.

The flirty smirk is soon replaced by a questioning gaze and you have to bite your lip not to say anything too rushed.

"What? Now?" you ask instead and Santana only shrugs.

"Sure, why not?" she says it like it's something not weird at all and you can't really believe what's happening right now. You can't really believe how calm she is while proposing such an offer.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you just because you think it's convenient," You scoff and cross your arms playfully over your barely-clad chest.

She quirks an eye brow at you;"We've already burst the lie about you not being gay so why wouldn't you have sex with me?"

You raise your eye brows again because you're not going to sleep with a random girl just because you're gay, so you tell her that.

"I'm not gonna sleep with every girl just because I'm gay." She looks at you like she doesn't see the problem. And you guess she really doesn't see the problem since she takes home new people to have sex with every weekend.

"Sex is nice, I'm sure it'll be nice with you too since you're like super hot and your body is… phenomenal, and do I even have to say anything about those legs…? So what's the problem?" You try not to blush at her compliments and instead answer her with a questioningly stare.

"Really? You don't see any problem with us having sex?" you ask bewildered.

"No. I'm hot, you're hot, let's be hot together for one night!" Santana then looks down at her hands. "Or afternoon, or morning... Whatever you want is fine with me".

Just for good measure, she throws in a wink at the end of her sentence.

Before you can start imagining having afternoon sex with Santana, you clamp your thighs together to stop that damn throbbing.

"No, Santana. I'm not gonna have sex with you, even if you're hot".

She doesn't seem too sad about that because she only smiles. You think that has something to do with your acknowledging her hotness.

"Whatever. You'll see that one day you can't resist me anymore," she says and you smile at her because she's being cute again.

"We'll see, we'll see," and you say it like it's a bet.

Will you sleep with her or not, that's the question.

When you walk into the kitchen to rinse yours and Santana's cups from breakfast, you can't help but let your mind wander to Santana and before you know it you start imagining her hands on your body, her lips, and her legs encircling your waist as you have her pushed up against a door.

You have to drag your head out of the gutter when you suddenly feel soft arms encircling your midsection and fingertips dangerously close to where they shouldn't be. Tanned hands start playing with the lace on your sweatpants. Your eyes and body have long forgotten about the tea cups under the running water. Shots of electricity curse through your body as Santana presses her front against your back and you can practically feel her boobs against your shoulder blades.

"Y-you don't should do... don't do that," You manage to say between shallow breaths.

Santana is totally invading your personal space and you hate yourself for liking it so much.

"You should know that, I'm really talented in bed..." a raspy voice purrs in your right ear."People say I have magic fingers..."

As she whispers the words 'magic fingers' her hand slides up under your shirt and are just about to grab at your boobs.

But Santana has other plans as she quickly backs away and once again, leaves you yearning for more.

Just like all the other times, she's out the door faster than you have time to say 'red unicorn' and you hear a muffled 'see ya' from somewhere just outside your apartment door.

**XxXx**

The following week, you attend an interview at a restaurant that is just down the block from your apartment. The guy who owns the place was named Will and for 35 minutes he told you about his failed marriage with his teenage love. She was, apparently, a real sweetheart the first three years but then she totally changed and she became fake pregnant with their first child. You didn't really follow through the entire story because you spaced out right after his first love stole his wallet and bought all the blue gums in a candy store and then flew to China, with all the gums, and the remaining of his money. You don't really know how he ended up here at the restaurant or what he was doing here at all. You've never really been to a job interview before but you were expecting a little more talking about you, and not his failed love life. But you didn't really mind since when he was done sobbing about his life, you got the job.

You're starting your new job on Tuesday next week and you're going to be working most days of the week.

**XxXx**

It's a little after six on Friday night when you hear loud voices in the stairwell. Thinking nothing of it, you flip down on the couch, adjusting the pillow under your head while zapping through the channels on your TV. Pausing at Jersey Shore, you lay the remote down beside you and start to enjoy the way Snookie is trying to sneak out of the shop they're working in. Sniggering quietly to yourself you keep avoiding the voices coming from outside the apartment.

When a loud bang erupts you catch yourself from almost falling over the edge of the sofa. You curse whoever made such a noise while trying to steady your breathing from the shock.

You sit up on the edge, unravel yourself from the cozy blanket and turn the volume down so you can hear what's going on outside your apartment.

"Just freakin' go!" a loud voice shrills through the air and you're 98% sure that was Santana. You crawl towards the front door, as if you're in a Bond movie and someone is going to find you if you don't crawl.

"Santana, just listen to me". You stand up when you've reached the door and you look through the peep hole. There's a guy with a Mohawk waving his arms around right outside your front door. You stumble back a little because you didn't think they were that close.

"No, Puck. Just go. I can take care of myself, thank you!" You see Santana's hand as she takes a grip on the guy's, Puck's, bicep and drag him towards the elevator. He only gives her a look that you can't read and Santana bites her lip and looks down towards her shoes. The pat he then gives her on her shoulder seems kind of brotherly and you sigh in relief. You don't really know why that makes you calmer, but it does. When the guy leaves in the elevator, Santana reaches her hands up and weaves them through her hair. She stands there for a while and you want to invite her in. You kind of just want to hug her because she looks lost.

You open the door and Santana's head turns so fast that you're afraid she'll get a whiplash. But she seems fine so you open the door a little wider.

You want to know if she's okay but you have a feeling that if you ask that she won't answer it truthfully. So you only look at her and give her a shy smile. She returns it and you open the door even more and go to the side so that Santana have room to enter your apartment if she wants to.

And she does. Without saying anything, she walks past you into your kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" you ask her when she takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"Sure," she smiles at you. You take out two glasses and ask if she wants wine. She smiles wider and nods her head. You chuckle and pour two glasses with red wine.

Santana asks you how your day was and you tell her that you've been talking to your parents and you also had a short conversation with Tubbs but he wasn't in the mood for a talk so it was short-lived. Santana smiles with her dimples and you keep talking about your cat because that seem to make her smile grow and you love her smile.

You feel like you can get used to this, inviting Santana over, drinking wine with her and talking about your day. It feels like the perfect Friday night.

You ask about Santana's day and you silently hope that she'll tell you something about Puck, but she doesn't. She talks about what food she ate to lunch and that her friend came over to talk work with her.

Santana asks you if you shouldn't move into the living room, since it's more comfortable to sit on the couch. And you agree. When you start to move into the living room, you can't help but wonder what she works with. She's never told you and you really want to know.

"I want to ask you a question", you say as you sit down next to Santana on your couch. She only gives you a cute smile and raises her eye brows as if to say "go on".

"What do you do for a living?" you ask when you've taken a sip from your red wine.

Santana sucks in a deep breath before biting her lower lip and looking bashfully down into her lap. You can't take how adorable she's being so you reach your hand out to poke her knee. Santana only smiles wider before looking up at you.

"I'm in a band actually. I'm the singer… but I play the guitar too sometimes." Santana says while chewing her lower lip. "We play at this club around the block every weekend". She looks up at you as if she's insecure about her job. You don't understand why because it sounds awesome. And you're pretty sure the club she's talking about is the same club you walked by the first day when you were going grocery shopping after Quinn left.

"Can you sing for me?" you ask while fluttering your eye lashes at her. She only snorts a laugh before shaking her head.

"No," she breathes and you stare at her face silently for a second longer than you probably should. You can't help yourself; she's gorgeous.

"Why?" you pout at her and you only receive a playful smile.

"I don't do private concerts," she winks at you, and you're pretty sure that if she winks at you again, you'll faint.

You bite your lip to stifle your enormous smile, but you're kind of failing and Santana's smile only grows so you let go of your lip and just let yourself smile at her.

"Soo… I could go to that club sometime and I'll hear you sing?" you ask shyly. You're not sure if she wants to hang with you outside of this apartment and you don't want her to think that you're persistent. But you're worries subside when she sets her glass down on the table, relaxes against the back of the couch and smiles widely at you.

"Of course," she answers and you follow her lead and set your glass down. Suddenly, she looks pretty serious and she flicks her eyes down to her lap. You want to ask 'what' but instead you wait for her to say something. When she doesn't you poke her knee that is tucked under her other leg and she meets your gaze.

She must see your silent question because she takes a deep breath and the seriousness in her eyes gets replaced by a more flirtatious look.

"I was just thinking…" she starts slowly and your heart starts beating a little faster out of nerves and maybe something else too. "Have you thought about what I said before?" she asks you and you rack your brain trying to realize what she's talking about. She's talked about a lot of things since you met her and you don't really know what exactly she's talking about right now.

"You've said a lot of things…" you say and watch her warily. "I've thought about what you've been saying a lot, but I think you need to be a bit more specific." She smiles her perfect smile again and you watch her dimples form in her cheeks.

"Well, you know… about that we should like… you know… I mean, I would just really want to know what it's like to kiss you. And other stuff… but like, if you're up for it maybe we could just kiss, just once. I mean you don't have to, but your lips look really soft and it would be awesome to, like, see if they are that soft against my lips-" she stops abruptly and covers her eyes with one hand while muttering something under her breath.

You can't hear what she's mumbling about because you're too focused on the fact that she thinks your lips look soft, and that she wants them on her own lips. You know she wants to kiss you; she's made that pretty clear. But she has never been shy about that before and now she's hiding from you because she's embarrassed and it kind of makes your smile grow though it shouldn't and you can't help but reach forward to take her hands away from her perfect face.

You want to tell her that she can kiss you right now and that she can do whatever she wants with you because you're pretty sure you wouldn't mind. But that nagging feeling somewhere in your brain stops you. You've seen her take random people home to her apartment every weekend since you moved here. You've seen her hide from them the morning after. You know she kisses people a lot and you know her enough to know that the kisses don't mean anything special to her.

When she'll kiss you, you know there'll be no turning back. When she'll kiss you, you know you'll fall. And you can't do that. You can't fall in love and then get your heart broken when you're just one of her many hook-ups.

So you reach your hands out and stop her from hiding from you. You tell her to look at you and she does. Her eyes are a mix between embarrassment and hope and your heart clenches at the sight.

"You can kiss my cheek if you want…" you don't know why you said that, it just slipped out. You figure it can't do much harm if it's just on the cheek. The idea of her kissing your cheek is totally lame but she only smirks.

You think that she'll laugh at you but she nods and whisper a quiet 'okay'. You're heart is having a panic attack in your chest and you try to sooth it with deep breaths but you get distracted when Santana shuffles closer to you on the couch. You can smell her perfume and her hot breath is tickling your skin on your face when she's close enough to set your head on a spin. You brace yourself for her lips and you close your eyes hard to reduce the possibility of actually getting a heart attack.

"So…" her voice comes out low and raspy and you gulp audibly. "I'm just gonna kiss your cheek now…" you think she's going to start rambling again if you don't say anything but you're in no state to actually speak so you only nod your head.

You're eyes are still closed when you feel her getting even closer to you. Your heart rate is getting out of control and your body feels hot. It's pretty embarrassing how this situation can affect you so much; she hasn't even touched you yet.

Suddenly, you feel soft lips on your cheek, right next to your nose. Her lips are warm and a little wet and they feel electric against your skin. You feel a hand press against the other side of your cheek and Santana's lips press harder against you. You hear her breathe through her nose and her lips leave your skin for half a second before they're on your cheek again, this time a little closer to your cheekbone. A shiver runs down your body when Santana opens her lips just the smallest bit wider and drag her lips just an inch closer to your ear.

You don't know if you've ever felt this way about a kiss to your cheek before but you wish you could feel this way every time someone kisses you because it's breathtaking. Santana loosens her grip on your face and you feel cold when her lips leave your skin.

You manage a smile at her when she retreats a couple of inches from you and you reach your fingertips up to your face as if to check if that really just happened.

When she looks down at your lips with hooded eyes, you're not sure how long you'll last before you'll pin her down against your couch and make her feel your love. But you shake your head because that can't happen.

"That was… uhm nice." Santana looks at you tentatively and it looks like she thinks she did something wrong. Which she didn't, she was great. She was more than great.

"Yeah… it was great," you agree because you can't tell her a kiss on your cheek turned you on more than any other kiss you've ever shared with someone. "Though, that was a little more than just one kiss," you add playfully and Santana bows her head with a bashful smile.

"Sorry," she mumbles and you poke her knee again to make her look up at you. You also poke her knee because you take every chance you get at touching her. That sounded creepy, but you've allowed yourself to sound creepy when it comes to Santana.

"It's totally okay, you're good at kissing cheeks," you say, because it's true.

"Thanks, you're really good at being kissed on the cheek," she says and you scrunch your nose up because that doesn't make any sense. You poke her again and she giggles. You poke her once more and she smiles brightly at you. You could sit and poke her all day if she gives you that smile every time, but you have to pee so you stand up from the couch and wobbles a little before regaining your balance.

"I've gotta pee," you say to Santana and she nods at you. You stumble in to the bathroom and the first thing you meet there is the mirror and the girl in the mirror has rosy cheeks and a goofy smile that could be seen from miles away. You try to brush the smile away because you look ridiculous, but the smile seems to be permanent.

You pee and wash your hands and when you get back to the living room, Santana has her phone in her hands and it seems like she's texting frantically. You sit down next to her and she looks up at you with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Britt, I've gotta go. My band needs me in this super important meeting apparently, and I can't seem to convince them that I don't have to be there." She sighs and press some more buttons on her phone before tucking it in her pocket.

You're still pretty happy, even if she'll leave, because she tried to stay here with you.

Santana stands up from the couch and she extends her hand out to you. "Follow me to the door?" she asks, winking at you. You stumble again when you stand up because her winks do things to your body that you have no control over.

You walk hand in hand to your door and you watch her put her shoes on.

"We're playing at the club tomorrow night, you should come and listen," she says while resting a hand on the door handle. "Maybe I could buy you a drink and introduce you to my friends in the band?" You smile; that sounds awesome. You nod and she smiles and you take a step forward. You didn't plan what to do, you just walked forward. She looks at you a little shocked that you've closed the distance between you but you don't let your insecurities show when you encircle your arms around her shoulders. You burry you nose in her neck and you breathe in her scent, as if to save it for later. You feel her arms around your waist and you smile against her skin.

When you let go of each other, she grins widely at you before opening the door and skipping out of your apartment.

**XxXx**

**Hey guys! Thought I'd update today because I'm happy! Just came out to my sister and she was totally cool with it. She said that she thinks it's the person you fall in love with and not their gender, which I totally agree with. So yeah, I'm happy! **

**And thank you, thank you, thank you, for your reviews. I really appreciate your suggestions and I really listen to them! So leave a review if you want to say hi or something.**

**Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Because you're all so nice to me, I'll give you chapter 5! Enjoy (:**

**Chapter 5**

You look around at the sea of sweaty bodies and you wonder how all of them manage to breathe in here. You've only been here for a couple of minutes and you're already craving oxygen.

You spot the bar to your left and you press yourself forward until you reach the bar stools. Santana texted you earlier today and told you to wait in the bar for her. She said she'll be back stage to prepare something before the show. You don't mind waiting, as long as you'll get to hear her sing later. You've already thought about what her voice is going to sound like. You've been imagining it to sound like honey, chocolate and raspberry combined and to be super sexy raspy. You're very positive she's the best singer in the entire world; you haven't heard her yet but you just know.

You sit in the bar and it only takes a few seconds before the bartender notices you. He smiles brightly and walks towards your side of the bar. The list of drinks is all weird names but you close your eyes and point your finger somewhere on the drinking menu. When you then open your eyes again, you see that you're pointing at 'sex my body up'. You can't break the rules of closing eyes and pointing so you tell the bartender that you want him to sex your body up. First, he just widens his eyes and you're pretty sure he got stuck in glue because he doesn't move. Then you decide to play with him a little more so you throw him a wink. After 8,5 seconds (yes, you counted) he finally manages a smile and moves to the other side to get your drink ready.

When the very sweet and a little confused bartender gives you your drink, you turn around in your seat and you scan the dance floor. It's a mix between feeling the rhythm in your bones and seeing everyone dance, which gets you to stamp your feet to the beat of the music. You're just about to forget about your drink and abandon the bar to go and take over the dance floor with your sick moves, when you see her.

She wears a dress that makes her boobs pop and you have to shake your head and close your eyes to prevent fainting. She pulls you in for a hug and you claim her waist with your strong arms. You feel the material of her dress beneath your fingertips and you sneak your hands lower down on her back until they're resting on the small of her back. You hear her giggle in your ear and you don't why but it makes your stomach flutter.

"I've missed you," she says quietly in your ear and you hold her closer.

"I've missed you more," you say and it's pretty ridiculous how true that is even though you only saw her last night.

You let go of each other and she turns around to say something to someone behind her. You take that time to admire the veins in her neck when she turns her head like that. It makes you want to kiss and tast-

"Britt, this is Joe," Santana says and points a thumb at a guy with dreads. You smile at him and reach out to take his hand.

"Brittany," you tell him and his smile only grows.

"Nice to meet you Brittany, I've heard so much about you!" You look over at Santana who rolls her eyes at him.

"No, you haven't," she mumbles and then another guy comes into your view.

"Hi sexy, my name's Puck," he reaches his hand out and you're pretty sure he's the guy you saw outside of your apartment yesterday. He looks you up and down and it makes you blush.

"Brittany," you tell him and extend your own hand.

You look at Santana again but her eyes are on Puck, and she doesn't look happy. You're just about to poke her ribs and ask what's wrong when she hits Puck in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he screams and Santana only smirks.

"Stop checking Britts out, she's not interested," Santana says and you can't decide if you should laugh or just poke her again.

You do both. Because Santana always tries to seduce you but now she hits Puck for doing the same thing. You're pretty sure she's jealous and you find it kind of cute.

Santana only smiles bashfully at you.

"How would you know if she's interested or not?" Puck questions Santana over the loud music and Santana only shrugs.

"Because you're ugly," she deadpans. You giggle but give her a somewhat stern look because she shouldn't tell other people they're ugly.

"Actually, I'm gay," you say and Puck raises his eye brows.

"Oh…" he then looks over to Santana and he smirks. Santana slaps his arm again but this time he only laughs.

"You want something to drink?" You had been watching Puck so you didn't notice when Santana got this close to you. She's hovering right next to your ear so she doesn't have to scream so loudly. Her hot breath on your skin makes you shiver but you manage a nod as Santana turns to the bar to order. You never told her what drink, but you trust her to order something good.

Puck comes closer to you and wiggles his eye brows and you're already dreading the conversation you're presumably about to have with him.

"So, you and Santana?" he says more like a statement and you nod sharply as if there's nothing else to tell.

"What about me and Santana?" you ask as he sits down on the stool next to you.

Puck only shrugs before looking away towards the stage. "Have you heard her sing yet?"

"No, I haven't," you smile because you're really excited. Puck smiles at you; a real smile, not a smirk.

"She's really good," he says and you don't doubt him.

"I'm sure she is," you say honestly and smile back at him.

"A Beach Sunshine for you Brit-Brit!" Santana comes back to stand right in front of you and you take the drink that's been extended to you.

"Thank you!" you smile and she takes a sip from her own drink. You taste your drink and it's delicious. Better than the sexy-body-drink.

"Mmm! This is awesome!" you half-yell so Santana will hear you.

"I thought you'd like it," she says bashfully.

Joe comes back from talking to the bartender and he asks Santana and Puck where Sam is.

They both shrug their shoulders.

Santana takes one more sip before taking a step closer towards you so she's standing in between your legs. You inhale sharply when her body presses against yours. Suddenly she leans forward and you see her place her glass on the bar counter behind you. You exhale. You're relieved because you thought she was going to tease you with her touches or kisses again, and you're not sure if you can take anymore of those before you pounce on her. But you're also a little disappointed because you love when she touches you.

Santana taps your knee with her pointer finger and you snap your eyes up to her face. There's a sweet barely-there smile grazing her lips and you smile because her smile is awesome and infectious. "Wanna dance?" she asks as she leans in to your ear. You think she did that so you would hear what she said but you would have heard her either way since the music wasn't too loud here and she was already pretty close.

You're still tapping your feet against the stool you're sitting on and your body aches to go dancing so you nod your head and you take her hand.

"Wait!" Puck quickly stands up and waves his arms in front of your faces. Santana only glares at him and you poke her side.

"You can come dance with us Puck!" I shout to him and now it's Santana's turn to poke me in the ribs. Puck only smiles brightly at me and puts his arms around our shoulders to guide us to the dance floor.

Santana seems really grumpy the whole first five minutes of our dancing. I'm getting crazy with Puck and he's waving his arms back and forth and I'm practically on the floor laughing, so dancing wouldn't be the best way to describe what we're doing.

Suddenly I feel someone behind me, putting their hands on my hips and I start moving with the person. I'm used to people dancing with me in clubs. I'm usually never alone while dancing and I don't really mind anyone dancing with me.

I turn around and I'm met with a pretty girl with almond hair and rosy cheeks. She's pretty cute and I smile at her when she shakes her hips to the beat.

We're dancing pretty close to each other and it's starting to get warm and I'm starting to need oxygen. And something to drink.

I lean forward and shout in the girls' ear that I will go and get a drink. She only smiles and nods and keeps dancing.

I make my way to the bar and when I get there I see a hot Latina sitting in the bar, sipping a drink. I sneak my arms around her waist and she jumps a little.

"Hey there" I tell her and take her drink from her hands. I sweep down the rest of it in one gulp and she only watches me with wide and slightly amused eyes.

"Sorry, I got really thirsty from dancing," I say and something flashes before Santana's eyes but I can't read it. Instead I put my hand on her knee and ask her when she's gonna sing.

"In about half an hour" she says quietly and I almost can't hear her.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I ask then and she only shrugs.

After playing with her drink for another minute, she looks up at my face.

"Shouldn't you go back to that ugly bitch on the dance floor?" she asks you and you have to think for a while until you realize what bitch she's talking about.

It suddenly dawns on you. Like a bomb exploding in your chest, and the pieces landing somewhere low in your abdomen.

"Are you jealous?"

She quickly turns her head your way and quirks her eye brow.

"No."

You smile because she's totally jealous but you don't push the matter because the more you'll tease her, the more she'll deny it.

But she's totally jealous and you can't really hide your smile.

You can't bask in your joy much longer because suddenly a blonde boy comes bouncing up beside you and he pushes in to Santana to give her a weird hug and you only stand there staring as she's giggling into his ear.

You see the blonde hair, and big lips, and white skin and suddenly all the joy you felt leave your body and Santana's giggling invades your brain. You would smile when she laughs but this is different. Now she's laughing because of the blonde Justin Bieber, aka the guy who hooked up with Santana that first time you saw her in the elevator.

Santana crawls her way out of his embrace and she smiles giddily at you while she introduces you to him. She says your name and he smiles, he just smiles and you want to smack that smile off his face because he shouldn't smile at you like that, not when you're feeling like this. You don't know why, but he just shouldn't.

He says his name, Sam, and you remember Santana mentioning his name the morning after when she came in to your apartment. She said he was good in bed but wasn't her boyfriend. You huff and you think that you're probably a lot better in bed than he is but you don't voice your thoughts out loud. You figure it's best to keep quiet until these _feelings _go away.

Santana talks to him some more while you're spacing out and it's only when blonde Bieber is gone and Santana is poking your arm that you shake yourself from dreamland.

"I'm gonna go on stage now, will you be okay by yourself?" she looks you deep in the eyes and you drown in her deep brown eyes for a while.

"Yeah, sure" you smile at her because she's so pretty. "Break a leg" you say but then you regret it immediately. "Or don't, because that will be horrible. But good luck. Not that you'll need it because you're great. I mean I haven't heard you yet but I kind of just know, you know. Like when you taste a new chocolate and you just know that it'll taste good because it's chocolate and chocolate can't taste bad. You know?"

You bite you lip because you should stop talking.

She only nods slowly and she touches your arm and you kind of want to hug her but you don't. You know it's irrational but Sam just hugged her and you don't want to seem like you need to hug her just because he hugged her. Because you don't need to hug her, you can live without her hugs. And you're not like Sam, you're not someone who will hook up with her in an elevator and you're not going to hug Santana because you don't need to. And now you're starting to get a little dizzy so you just look at her.

"Thanks, Brittany" she says and your name rolls off her tongue so nicely.

She smiles one last time at you and you wave awkwardly before she fully turns around and walks away towards the stage.

Puck, Joe, Santana and Sam are on stage and Sam is in the same band as them and you kind of already figured it out but now you know for sure and he plays the bass. Joe plays the drums and Puck plays guitar.

Santana is only going to sing, you think, because right now she's not holding a guitar.

The intro to the song their playing is very long and kind of slow. You're trying to prepare yourself for her singing voice but it's hard to prepare yourself for something that you know will be so awesome.

But when she starts to sing, you only sit there. You only listen and you just look at her throughout the whole song.

Because holy shit.

Because she is not only great, she is freaking fantastic and you have to hold yourself up by clutching the bar.

The audience is roaring and the applauses are making your ears pound.

Her voice was like freshly bakes chocolate cookies with strawberries along with cold milk on a hot summer day. Her voice was like hot velvet, streaming through your body and you feel your knees itch warmly. You didn't even know that could happen to your knees, but apparently Santana makes you feel a lot of different things.

She comes stumbling down the stage and people are patting her shoulder and screaming compliments in her ear and you watch her smile and laugh and thanking them and you only smile wider because you can see how happy she is while doing this.

You meet her eyes and her smile gets wider while she walks towards you and you can't sit still so you meet her halfway. You don't care about what you should do or not do so you just pull her in for a hug. You breathe in the scent of her hair and the warmth of her neck and her arms wrap around your waist.

You stand there for a while, just enjoying each other. When you pull away you look into her eyes and you want to say so many things but nothing comes out. You don't even know where to start.

"Your voice is like velvet" is everything you say, and judging by her furrowing eye brows, she thought that sounded as weird as you thought it sounded.

"Thanks…?" she says and you nod and smile because, yeah it is a compliment.

At that moment Puck comes up beside you and he's wearing a big smile and he asks you what you thought about his guitar playing. And for a few seconds you only stare at him because you realize that you don't really know anything about his guitar skillz since you were only watching Santana and her lips.

"It was great!" you say instead, you're sure it really was great but you don't really know.

Santana turns to you and she pokes your ribs.

"I talked to the guy who manages the stage here and he said that if you want to then maybe you can dance here some time, I know that's your dream. It's not a big stage, but it's a start, right?"

Santana looks at you a little nervous as if you wouldn't like what she just said. You don't understand why because that was probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for you. Ever. And Santana hasn't even known you for more than a couple weeks.

So you take her hand and you nod your head, and you smile, and you whisper thank you. You don't know what else to do because she's pretty overwhelming at the moment.

Sam stumbles up beside Puck who's talking to the bartender. Joe comes three seconds later and Santana turns to them and you can't hear what she says but their all nodding their heads and hugging her. She turns around to you and she says she will head home. She asks you if you're gonna stay or if you want to make her company home.

You don't really have to think about it so you tell her you'll walk home with her.

**XxXx**

When you're outside the club and you can breathe again you slow your steps to a slow pace and let yourself enjoy the evening wind. Santana walks beside you and you hear her chuckle.

"Was it hard to breathe in there?" she asks and you nod.

"Yeah, it was. Especially when that really round and bald man bumped in to me on our way out" you say. That man had totally crushed you with his body and he smelled weird, like he had bathed in fish and rotten tomatoes and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Santana chuckles again and you chance a glance at her.

You think she's probably the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and especially when she smiles. And much more especially when you are the reason behind her smile.

When you get into the elevator in your apartment building, you start thinking about what Santana has done with probably a lot of people in this elevator and you gulp awkwardly. She asks if you're okay and you tell her you're fine. It doesn't look like she believes you but she doesn't question it further.

You get out of the elevator and you stop right outside. This is where you go left and she goes right. You don't really want to part with her already but at the same time would it be weird if you invited her in. Because maybe she will think that you want to do things with her that you're not even ready to admit that you want and more necessary, you're never going to do with her. Because even though she's hot and she makes you shudder sometimes when she touches you, she's too dangerous and you know better than to throw yourself out off a cliff like that, begging to be heartbroken.

But when she asks you if you want to hang out for a while, you hear yourself telling her that you've got red wine and a comfy couch.

It doesn't take long until you're both inside your apartment, opening a bottle of wine and settling on the couch in your living room.

**XxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

You stare at her profile while she's sipping her wine and you admire all her features. Her small nose and the furrow between her eyebrows when she narrows her eyes to try to decipher the taste of the wine. She holds the glass with her left hand while twirling it around. It looks exactly like when people on TV taste expansive wine and they stand there for ages reviewing what they're drinking.

"You don't have to do that, I bought it in the local store for like ten dollars. Pretty sure it just tastes like red wine that's been diluted with water."

She whips her head to you with a somewhat confused grin and you smile shyly at her. She chuckles lowly before placing her glass down on the coffee table.

When she sits back on the couch, tucks one of her legs underneath the other and faces you, you do the same and you sit facing each other on your couch with the only light coming from a candle you lit only 15 minutes ago.

"So, I was thinking..." She says and you automatically think she's going to ask you if you want to make out. So you tuck your lips into your mouth and place your hands nervously in your lap.

But apparently that wasn't what she was going to say.

"I thought we could play this game; twenty questions." She says instead and you giggle because she's cute. Her nose crinkles and she smiles at you like you're being weird.

But she's the one being weird. She could be at the club right now, like usual. And flirting someone up with her natural charm. And she could take them home. She could make out with them in the elevator right now and she could have sex with them all night long, like usual.

But instead, she sits here with you on your couch. With a candle and about to play a silly question game with you.

She's the one being weird, not you.

But you nod your head and you say 'okay' and she smiles and starts thinking of a question.

"Favorite flavor of ice cream?" She asks and you have to give her some kudos for that because that's a really good question.

"Probably caramel, but strawberry is really good. And chocolate of course. Sometimes I choose mango but only on special occasions, so you could say that that is also my favorite. But another favorite is licorice. That's a really good ice cream flavor. But yeah, my favorite is pretty much a lot of flavors, I guess."

She bites her lip when you look up and she looks down into her lap when you meet her gaze.

"Where do you live?" You ask instead and you immediately face palm yourself because, duh, she lives across the hall. You blame the alcohol and the fact that she's biting her lip and those lips have an effect on you that you are not ready to deal with.

You pick up your wine glass to try and hide the fact that your question was totally weird.

"You mean like, where I lived before? Like where I grew up?" She asks and you thank her silently because that's _exactly_ what you meant, kind of.

"I grew up in Cincinnati," she starts when you nod and you watch her face glow. "My mom and dad are crazy and we were pretty much the only family in the whole state who weren't extremely conservative people. My parents were pretty much hippies and I'm really lucky to have them, especially when I came out." She stops and you're still looking at her face because you weren't expecting that much from your silly question.

You're surprised about what she told you too, you don't know why but you just are. Her family seems awesome and much like your own.

You watch her face for a while longer, seeing if she will elaborate but when she keeps quiet, you poke her knee.

"Your family sound awesome" you say and she playfully takes your hand that happened to stay on her knee for a bit longer than intended.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome"

She draws her fingertip along your middle finger and her touch makes you shudder. You close your eyes for a second and she keeps stroking your hand. You feel the warmth of her knee underneath your palm and the burning touch of her finger on your finger and it kind of makes your head swoon.

You don't want her to stop but at the same time you don't want to do something stupid. You're not good at math, but her touch plus the alcohol is not something that will end well. Even you can figure that out.

So you reluctantly pull your hand away and you clear your throat before you tell her it's her turn to ask.

You see her straighten her back and she takes a sip from her wine before she looks at you.

"First kiss?" She asks and you have to take a weird gulp of air. You can't really remember any kisses except the one she gave you on the cheek before, so you only shrug. You remember your best kiss, but not the first one.

"Come on, think!" She says when you shrug and you narrow your eyes at the ceiling because you remembered it five minutes ago but then she touched your hand and made you forget everything that isn't about her.

Then you suddenly remember and you burst out laughing because _holy shit_, that kiss was bad.

Santana pokes your knee and begs for you to tell her.

"Okay, it was in fifth grade," you start and she widens her eyes.

"Slut," she whispers under her breath and you hit her arm.

"Shut up! I was cute, boys liked me!" You try to defend but Santana only huffs playfully.

"Okay, on with the story. So, it was in fifth grade and this boy was crushing on me. I was really tall for my age and like 4 feet taller than him. So it was a really awkward angle and it was horrible. He pretty much swallowed me with his tongue and I almost puked afterwards." You scrunch your nose up because you still remember how it felt.

Santana giggles beside you and shakes her head. You look at her and she bites her lip again.

"Maybe _someone_ who's good at kissing should kiss you now to make you forget about those awful, awful memories?" She says and you feel your face grow hot.

"Santana," you whine because she shouldn't say stuff like that and she shouldn't ask you if you want to kiss her. Because you will, if she keeps going.

"What? I was thinking about Bear Ted over there."

She points to your teddy bear in the corner of your living room and you feel your breathing get back to normal. You wouldn't be able to deal with her asking to kiss you, and you saying no. You got that bear when you were like two and you've kept it ever since. It's your favorite bear. That reminds you that you should put him in your bed; he shouldn't sleep out here in the living room all by himself.

Santana looks at you and raises an eyebrow.

"But, I mean, if you want to I could kiss you too. Just to make you forget about that shawty."

You hit her in the arm and she only giggles. You taste your wine again and it really just tastes like red wine with water.

You feel Santana shuffle closer to you on the couch and you stop drinking and you look at her.

"What are you doing?" You ask and she shrugs.

Seconds later you feel her lips on your cheek and you take a deep intake of air before closing your eyes. Santana pulls away after only a peck and it's somehow too short.

"Thought you needed something that would stop you from thinking about it, 'cause he sounded bad. Like really bad." You only look at her and you smirk when she ducks her head.

You had already stopped thinking about him but if Santana wants to kiss your cheek, maybe that's okay.

Suddenly you think of something and right in this moment it's a fantastic plan.

"We should make rules!" You say a little too loud and Santana jumps and she almost swats her wine glass over your couch but she saves it, last second.

"Jesus Britt," she says under her breath and you only bite your lip before continuing with your plan.

"No kissing, only hugging" you say and she whips her head towards you. "On special occasions we can kiss each other's cheeks, but nothing else. And if we break the rules we have to be punished."

Santana quirks an eyebrow, amused.

"Is the punishment a sexy punishment?" She asks and wiggles her eyebrows and you have to hit her arm because she's distracting you.

"No, Santana" you say and then you shrug because you don't know what kind of punishment you were thinking about. But if you're going to be able to control yourself around her you need rules. And you really need to control yourself around her because you really want to do stuff to her but you can't, for obvious reasons. And she needs rules too, because she's ruthless, just like your cat Tubbs. They'll do anything to get what they want. And you're not gonna give Santana what she wants.

Maybe you should introduce Santana to Tubbs. You're sure they would hit it off right away. They'll be best friends and it'd be so cute. Imagine Santana chillin on the couch with Lord Tubbington. You'd watch them together forever.

Something soft hits your head and when you open your eyes there's a pillow in your lap and a smug looking Santana in front of you.

"Were you thinking about sexy punishments? Because you were really spaced out and you were almost drooling." Santana grins at you and you tell your face to stop blushing but it doesn't seem to listen because your whole body feels hot.

You gain some control over the situation and poke Santana's knee.

"Actually, I was thinking that you should meet my cat. You'd be best friends in two minutes, I swear" you say and Santana almost looks shocked.

"I thought you were thinking about me and you in compromising positions, but you were thinking about your cat?" she looks completely terrified and you want to laugh, but you don't. And instead you raise your eyebrows at her and you ask her if it's a problem that sometimes you think about your cat.

She shakes her head and she sips her wine. After a while she turns her head towards you and she has that look that says that she's up to no good.

"I think about your pussy sometimes too."

And you hit her arm, _hard_.

Because, damn. This girl has no boundaries. Though you can't help but smile a little because her face is beat red and you can see that she didn't plan on saying that out loud.

"Sorry," she mumbles and you bite your lip to hide your smile. "So what were your rules, again?" she asks and you start counting on your fingers.

"Okay, first. No kissing. Only hugging. But on special occasions we can kiss on the cheek."

"So, what are special occasions exactly?" she asks and you shrug because you don't really know. "Is it a special occasion when I've been performing and you've listened and you maybe want to congratulate me? Because I don't think you've kissed my cheek for that yet."

And your cheeks grow hot again and your smile gets wider. Maybe it is a special occasion when she's been performing, and maybe you could kiss her cheek for that.

"Maybe," you say and she smiles and nods, but doesn't say anything else. You wonder if she's expecting a kiss right now or not.

You don't really care if she's waiting for your lips or not, you just go for it.

So you shuffle a little closer and when you hover by her cheek, she turns her head towards you with a quirked eyebrow and maybe she wasn't expecting this. Maybe she just wanted to tease you. But you don't care because you can smell her perfume right now and you breathe in her scent.

You slowly press your lips softly to her cheek. You feel her skin melt against your warm lips and you press a little harder against her. Your hand rest at her knee and you hear her whimper and you mentally fist pump the air, because you're good at kissing cheeks too.

You linger a little longer than necessary and when you pull away she still has her eyes closed.

"Hmpf" she says and you don't think it's a real word she's trying to formulate so you don't ask her to repeat it. Instead you drop your hands to your lap and suck your lips into your mouth, still feeling them tingle.

When she opens her eyes and you stare at her, she just smiles timidly.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Nice." She says and you're amused by her literature skills.

She's fiddling with her fingers for a while and though you stare at her, she won't look at you.

"Um, well okay, so that was a special occasion…" she says and you nod, still with your lips tucked into your mouth.

"Yep," you reply and she bobs her head.

Suddenly she looks to her clock and she tells you it's getting late and you pout but she only shakes her head.

"Don't pout, I really should get going if I want to get out of bed tomorrow" she says and you nod again.

"Okay," and you stand up because at least you're going to be a gentlewoman and follow her to the door.

When you get there and she takes her jacket, you close the distant and you poke her foot with your foot. Then you nudge her shoulder with yours and she giggles at you. You grin at her when she lets her arms go around your shoulders and your arms instantly fall around her waist.

When she pulls away she bobs your nose with her pointer finger and you keep smiling at her. She needs to go before you hug her again, so you reach behind her to open the door.

She says bye and even though you're only centimeters away from each other, she waves her hand and you wave back.

When she's out of your apartment and walking towards her own, you close the door and you lean against it. You let your eyelids fall shut and your lips pull up into a smile.

**XxXx**

You wake up the next morning because someone is banging on your door. You groan and flip to lie on your stomach and you burrow your nose into your pillow.

The banging continues and you throw the pillow at your bedroom door. The banging is not stopping.

After approximately three and a half minutes, you roll off the bed and stumble towards the front door.

As soon as you open the door, a blonde person with a shrill voice attacks you with her body. And you instantly know it's your best friend so you flung your arms around her shoulders and you laugh as you stumble backwards.

Quinn's squeezing the air out of your body and crushing your bones but you only hug her closer.

"Quuiiinn!" you say and you pull away to look at her face. You smile goofily at her because it's been way too long since you last saw each other.

"I've missed you so much!" she says. You hug her again.

When you've manage to get away from the hallway and into the living room, you sit down on the couch.

"So," Quinn starts and you instantly know what she's going to say. "How's Santana?" And damn, you should become a fortune teller because you're pretty sure you're psychic.

You roll your eyes at her. "Santana's good, just good," you say but she's more than good, she's actually pretty great. But you don't tell Quinn that. She likes teasing and you're not in the mood.

"Mhm, great" Quinn says and when you look at her she's smirking. "So, you want in her pants or what?"

You choke on your own saliva and stare wide-eyed at Quinn.

"Seriously!" you say but Quinn only smiles wider. "No!" you say to really prove your point. She shrugs one of her shoulders and you glare at her.

"Seems like you're pretty in to her, though"

And you look away from her because she's making your face hot, though it shouldn't get hot. You shake your head and you see Quinn shift from the corner of your eye. Suddenly she has an arm wrapped around your shoulder and she whispers in your ear.

"Just don't fall to deep."

You don't say anything since you don't know what to say. You slightly nod your head and then she stands up and you follow her with your eyes.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes? I've driven here with jeans and it's so uncomfortable." You bob you head up and down and tell Quinn to help herself.

She disappears inside your bedroom and you exhale slowly through your nose.

You're not falling for Santana. It's just that she's really sweet and there's nothing wrong with the way she looks…

It's hard _not_ to think she's the most gorgeous girl ever and it's only natural for you, as a gay girl, to find her attractive. That doesn't mean that you're falling for her. Not at all.

There's a knock at your door again and you sigh, because how many people needs to get into your apartment this morning?

You push open the door but when you see Santana standing there, you find yourself smiling.

"Hey," you say and she tells you "hi". She says she needs to borrow some milk to her coffee so you let her in. You refrain from asking her why she didn't walk down the stairs to the store that is like, two feet away from your apartment building. You just follow her into the kitchen.

When you stand there and Santana is pouring herself a cup of milk that she can take back to her coffee, you hear footsteps coming closer to the kitchen.

Santana raises her head and looks wide-eyed at you as she listens to the increasing steps.

Suddenly a frizz of blonde hair appears in the door way and Quinn is standing there with only shorts and a bra.

"Britt, who are you talking t-"

She sees Santana and Santana looks Quinn up and down before moving her eyes back to your face.

"Oh," Quinn says and then she smiles bashfully. "Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Quinn"

But Santana doesn't take her outstretch hand, neither does she tell Quinn her name.

Santana is only watching your face with an unreadable expression and Quinn's hand is faltering.

You suddenly become very aware of how this may look.

But before you can start to explain how Quinn is only your best friend, and she's only borrowing your clothes because she just drove all morning in jeans, Santana puts on a smile.

"Hey, I'm Santana. And I was just about to leave. So, good bye." She forgets her cup with the milk and she walks back out into the hallway and your door slams shut and she's gone.

And you just stand there and look at the milk. You feel kind of bad because now she won't get any milk to her coffee.

"Ouch," someone says beside you and for a second there you had forgotten she was there.

"Quinn, put a shirt on" you say to her sternly and she smirks.

"She was so jealous. Did you see how jealous she was?"

You did see that.

"Yeah, because she thinks we had sex with each other and she probably doesn't like that I have sex with other people but refuses to have sex with her," you respond.

"Wait – hold up. You refused to have sex with her?" Quinn looks at you incredulously and you shrug. "Britt, I'm not even gay and I would have sex with her".

And you laugh because you have always doubted Quinn's sexuality.

"But you know how I am, Quinn" you say more seriously and she visibly softens. "If I let her in, I'll fall, and she's not the type you want to fall in love with, trust me" you say and Quinn shuffles up beside you. She embraces you with a hug and you hug her back for a while before stepping back.

"Now put a shirt on," you say and she salutes you before walking back into your bedroom to change.

**XxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You're standing in front of your mirror later in the afternoon. Quinn is paralyzed by your TV, The Mentalist is on and she's obsessed with that show. She finished watching all five season in less than a month. During that time she never answered when you called or texted. She even missed classes for that show, and Quinn Fabray never misses school. The whole season three is on now and of course she has to watch it, _again_.

You fix your hair and make a face at your reflection. You've decided that you should go visit Santana. She probably wants that milk anyway. She told you before that she needs coffee to survive the whole day without being a bitch and now she forgot her milk and she probably didn't drink any coffee and so you assume she's in a bad mood.

So the right thing to do is to go over to her apartment and give her the milk.

And maybe you could also tell her that Quinn is only your best friend. Maybe, if she asks.

You shuffle out of your apartment, not even bothering to tell Quinn you're leaving for a few minutes, and walk in your socks to Santana's door.

"Quinn's only my best friend," you say as soon as she opens the door and reveals herself in skinny jeans and a grey hoodie.

"Okay," she answers and you admire her body. She probably looks good in anything. And probably in nothing too... "So you didn't have sex with her?" She asks then and you stop imagining her naked.

"Definitely not" you assure her and she nods.

"Here's your milk by the way" you extend the cup out to her and she reluctantly takes it.

She bows her head and if it wasn't, like, impossible for Hispanic people to blush, you'd think that she was doing just that right now.

"I'm sorry for being rude to your friend. You're just- she... I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Santana" you say because it really is okay. She shouldn't be apologizing for what happened. "Maybe you can come over now and watch TV with us and you could get a fresh start with Quinn."

She bites her lip and shuffles her foot on the threshold between her apartment and the hallway.

You plead with your eyes and her face relaxes. She says okay and you squeal quietly while fist pumping the air.

She chuckles at you and you smile.

"I'll be over in a few minutes; I just need to change this hoodie." She says and you wonder why she would change that hoodie because it looks really comfortable and you're only going to watch TV.

"Okay, I'll leave the door open, so it's only to walk in when you're ready" you say instead and she gives you a small smile before you turn around and go back to your apartment.

**XxXx**

Ten minutes and forty-five seconds later, Santana walks into your living room.

"Hi" she says waving her fingers awkwardly from where she's standing by the door. Quinn instantly looks up from the TV and smirks at her. Quinn's a tease and you know that, so you close your eyes and take a deep breath in preparation for what's going to happen.

"Well, well, well, isn't Santana? The hot neighbor?" Quinn says and wiggles her eyebrows in your direction. You face-palm yourself while Quinn stands up and walks towards Santana.

"Um, hi" Santana says as Quinn stands right in front of her. Quinn looks at Santana for a while before looking back at me for a short second. I bite my lip and hope that Quinn cuts her interrogation short.

But I'm not a lucky person and God is not listening to my silent prayers.

"I must say… you're quite the looker, Santana." Quinn says and Santana only shifts awkwardly. "But unfortunately you're not as hot as I am, hence why Brittz here rather gets her mack on with me, than with you."

_Oh my god. _

Santana's eyes widen and she's staring right at Quinn. Her jaw clenches and she's piercing her gaze right through Quinn's head. If I was Quinn, I would be scared.

But Quinn's not scared. Just like Santana and Tubbington, she's _ruthless_.

"What?" says Santana and you burry your face in your hands.

"Yeah, she never told you?" Quinn asks surprised and you would stand up and devour Quinn to the ground and put her under a blanket until she shuts up, if it weren't for Santana's reaction.

You feel really bad, but you kind of enjoy how disappointed Santana looks.

"No," she says curtly and you can almost hear her gulp. "She said that you guys never… you know… _did_ anything."

It's quiet for a few seconds and the tension is unbearable. But then Quinn suddenly breaks out into a large grin and pats Santana's shoulder. "Just kidding, girl. No offense, but I'd never have sex with you, Britt."

Quinn looks at you and you nod your head absentmindedly. The only thing you can focus on is the deep intake of air Santana takes, and how her shoulders drop in relief.

She looks at you and you smile timidly, as to apologize for Quinn's behavior. She smiles back, a little wider, and you relax.

"Okay!" Quinn clasps her hands together and bends down in front of the TV. "The Mentalist is over so we can watch a movie or something." She racks her eyes up and down your shelves under the TV. "Britt, you have good movies right?"

You see movement in the corner of your eye and you feel Santana getting closer.

"Yeah," you answer Quinn as Santana comes to stand next to the couch. You look up at her and pat the spot next to you on the sofa. She hesitates a little before sitting herself right next to you and you smile because her thigh and shoulder brushes yours when she sits down.

Then you realize Santana is wearing something that shouldn't even be allowed to be called a shirt. It covers her bra, _barely_. It makes it very easy for you to see the upper-side of her round and soft boobs and when you've looked down her shirt for eleven seconds, she nudges your elbow. You don't even flinch. You can't take your eyes away from her tits, it's like they're telling you not to look away. They're just there right in front of your eyes and you have to sit on your hands so they don't start to wander. They're twitching underneath your thighs while you drink up her tits with your hungry stare.

Your mind's buzzing and the backsides of your knees are tickling again. You feel yourself get warm and something is starting to pound inside your body. It's like a weight has been pressed against your lower abdomen and you feel a throbbing between your legs.

It doesn't really help that you're sitting so close to each other on the couch and that your thighs are touching. It just makes everything tingle. You want your hands on her body now and it takes three loud "Brittany"'s from Quinn to really pull you away.

"Huh?" You say and tear your eyes to Quinn.

She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at you and you see a smirk slowly forming on her face.

"If you could stop talking to Santana's boobs, we could pick out a movie now," she says and you feel your ears grow warm. You still want to look down Santana's shirt but you resist the urge and instead you chance a look at her face.

She flicks her eyes from Quinn, to you, down to her own boobs. She's fiddling with her hands in her lap and she's biting her bottom lip. You stare at her eyes until she looks at you. And when she does, the tiniest smirk is spreading across her lips.

But she quickly hides it and instead looks back at Quinn who is presenting movies for you to choose.

"_I can't think straight_, or _lost and delirious_?" Quinn asks you and then furrows her eye brows when she keeps going through your shelves with movies. "Britt, you only have lesbian movies," she whines but you know she secretly likes it. Maybe she doesn't know she likes it, yet. But you know that Quinn is more into the ladies than she might think. She just sends the most obvious vibes all the time.

"So? I'm a lesbian." You say questioningly and Santana only smirks at you. She nudges your shoulder and she opens her perfect mouth to speak.

"I think we should watch imagine me and you, that movie's awesome!" She says and you grin at her.

"Thank you, Santana! At least someone likes my movie stash..."

Quinn sighs and picks up the movie to put it in. She shuffles back to the sofa and sits down in the opposite corner.

**XxXx**

Santana has been stroking your leg for the past half an hour. She started right after Rachel and Luce got their mack on in the flower shop.

Quinn is sitting quietly in her corner but even if she was speaking, you wouldn't notice because Santana's fingers seem to be the only thing you can focus on.

Her smooth skin on your jeans and the way her fingers draw circles on your inner thigh. It takes your breath away. It makes your body tingle in the most delicious way. When her face turns to you and she pokes your cheek with her nose, you almost faint. You feel so light, yet so heavy. You're so hot, your neck feels clammy and you curl your toes when Santana's soft and warm lips press lightly against your ear. You almost let a moan slip out but you bite your lip before that can happen. She places one more kiss by your ear, but this time she lets her lips ghost the spot right behind your ear and it's so soft and hot and wet. Your eyelids fall shut and your thighs press together so tight that you think they'll fall off if you don't relax.

You turn your head and you tell her to stop.

Or you almost tell her stop, but instead you're met with chocolate brown eyes and you drown in them. The hand on your thigh is dangerously high and you place your hand on top of hers.

You push her hand away and you open your mouth and this time you really tell her to stop.

And she does, but not before she places one last hot kiss to your cheek.

"Just thought it was a special occasion, since they got together now," she whispers in your ear and you turn your head to the TV. The movie's almost over and Rachel is running between all those cars to get to Luce.

You smile because you love this movie. You also smile because Santana's smiling at you. And you love her smile. Her dimples are showing and her eyes are glowing.

"Was that okay?" she asks and you flicker your eyes back to the TV. The credits are rolling and music is playing. It felt okay, it felt more than okay. But is it really okay? Is it really okay to feel the way you feel when she touches you. Is it okay to keep letting her touch you when you're pretty sure you're feeling something for her. Like more than you should feel towards a neighbor, or a friend. _A lot_ more than a friend.

But it felt right. So you smile at her.

"I guess so," you say and she ducks her head and she flutter her eyelashes and she's so cute you just want to kiss her cheek.

But there's not really a special moment right now so you don't kiss her.

Instead, you settle for just telling her what you think.

"You're cute," you say and she immediately stops smiling. You don't know why because that was supposed to be a compliment and you're supposed to get happy when someone says nice things about you. But Santana mostly just looks shocked, and a little offended.

"Brittany S. Pierce." She says sternly and you give her an innocent look as if to say that you didn't do anything. Whatever she's accusing you of.

"I am not cute!" she half yells and you look over her shoulder to see Quinn fast asleep. She always falls asleep while watching TV, except when she's watching _the mentalist_. Then she can stay awake for hours, even without energy drinks. You exhale and focus back on Santana's face. "I don't _do_ cute. That's not what I am".

"Of course you're cute. Those dimples and those eyes. It's like, the definition of cute, Santana!" You say back and she only shakes her head, while muttering something under her breath.

"Not cute," she mumbles and you smile wider because the more she talks, the cuter she gets.

"Hmhmm". You lift your eyes from Santana to look over her shoulder again. Quinn stretches her arms up and lets out a long yawn. She looks around the room as if to remember where she is. Then she looks to you and suddenly there's a twinkle in her eyes and she smirks at you.

"The movie's already over?" she asks trying to act surprised. But she can't fool you; you know she's up to something. Her smirk only grows when you arch an eyebrow at her.

"You guys cold?" Quinn asks and Santana turns to you and she furrows her eyebrows. You only give her a short glance, shrugging your shoulders. "I mean, Santana's pretty much sitting on your lap. Just figured it's because you're cold."

And you quickly push Santana's legs off your lap and you stand up and Quinn raises her eyebrows while still sitting down on the couch. Santana fiddles with her hands in her lap and you kind of want to point out that she's being cute right now, but Quinn's eyes on you stops your words before they even leave your mouth.

"Tea, anyone?"

_Lame_, you tell yourself because nobody says 'tea, anyone?' except in really bad movies. Or when it's an awkward situation. And it's not awkward. It shouldn't be awkward.

You feel your cheeks burn and you don't understand why since nothing right now should make your cheeks burn. Santana's legs were draped over your lap, without you noticing. So? You're always very physically close with your friends. Quinn should know that, you two are very close. So then why is she staring at you right now like she knows this big secret about you?

You turn on your heel and walk into the kitchen.

You know that you just left Quinn and Santana alone in the living room together, which will be awkward for Santana, because Quinn's being her normal weird self.

But you don't care at the moment; you just start making that damn tea.

**XxXx**

When Santana excuses herself and walks towards the door to go home, blaming some work-related thing, you walk with her while leaving Quinn alone in the kitchen.

Santana places her hand on the handle, you step closer to her. She turns so that she's facing you and you give her a wide smile.

Santana only giggles at you and her dimples show.

You let your eyes fall to her lips, then lower, her neck, her collarbones. Then you suddenly feel your breath hitch in your throat when your eyes fall on her boobs again. You almost forgot how amazing they were. You don't even know what to do with yourself.

Her caramel flesh, it seems so soft, and they're so round, so full.

"Ahem," someone clears their throat and when you look up, Santana's playfully challenges you with her eyes.

You blush and you bite your lower lip.

"I really need to go, but I can come over later." Santana says quietly and you nod at her, happy that you'll see her again soon.

"Okay," you tell her and suddenly her lips form a very suggestive smile.

"Maybe I'll come topless."

And she presses the handle, turns around, and leaves before she can hear the gasp that leaves your mouth. That damn throbbing is back and it's taken over your whole body. Something in you just wants to run after her, slam her against the door, and take her right there and then.

But instead you listen to your mind and you go back to the kitchen and you punch Quinn hard in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She whines when you sit down on the counter.

"That," you start, pointing a finger in the air at her, "was for embarrassing me in front of Santana!"

"Oh please, don't tell me you didn't like it when she totally died in front of me when I said that we slept together" Quinn says back and you have to lower your finger, because _okay_, you did.

"Still, Quinn. Not okay." You pout to really make your point go through.

"I'm sorry, honey" Quinn coos and comes to stand next to you. "It's just _so_ adorable to see you and her together. You're totally smitten. And, by the way, I can't _wait_ to attend your wedding. And I'm sure your kids will be like _super_ cute-", and by now you're hunting Quinn down in the living room, trying to make her stop talking.

**XxXx**

You hug Quinn until she has to push you away. You don't want her to go but you know she has to eventually. It's already Sunday night. She goes back to school tomorrow, and you only have one more day until you start working at 'Schuester's Restaurant'. That man has, like,_ no fantasy_.

She kisses your cheek and she tells you to go get your girl. You slap her arm and tell her to go get her own girlfriend. She gasps playfully and then gives you another kiss to the cheek.

"Have fun at work on Tuesday!" she tells you and you tell her to have fun eye-sexing every girl in her classes.

She flicks you the finger before she climbs into her car and drives off, leaving you alone on the curb.

**XxXx**

**Hey gays! For those who wanted jealous!Santana, do not fear, it ain't over yet. **

**This is only the beginning…**

**Btw, your reviews make me, like, super happy! **

**If there's anything you'd like to see in future chapter, you could leave a review and tell me, I love suggestions! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

You miss Quinn but you decide not to think so much about the fact that she's gone home. It's only been a couple of hours and you already miss her. It's pathetic how much she means to you but at the same time, she needs you just as much. Otherwise she wouldn't have texted you seven times telling you how much she wishes she could've stayed. You told her to stop texting while she's driving but she only told you to shut up and you told her you love her before you finally fell asleep, your phone closely snuggled against your chest.

It's Monday when you wake up and you realize Santana didn't come over yesterday. You hope that she was busy the entire night with planning for their upcoming gigs. And not busy with something else, or _someone_ else.

You wonder if Santana has taken anyone home since that loud girl, you haven't heard any more sounds. You silently hope that she hasn't. You shouldn't really think about whether she takes someone home or not. She's just your neighbor and as long as she doesn't disturb you with any loud sounds, you have nothing to complain about. You should really mind your own business and not think about Santana's night activities. You shouldn't think about her, or what she does, or what she wears, or how brown her eyes are, or how sometimes when she smiles at you her eyes just brightens up like they're on fire. And your chest almost flutters. And you _really_ shouldn't think about this. At _all_.

You eat breakfast and you don't even seem to notice when you start to think about her full lips. Then you take a shower and somehow you start to think about her brown eyes. Then you get dressed and you can't help but think about her cute dimples. She's everywhere and you get a little creeped out by yourself when you realize everything is only in your head. If you were Santana, you would be scared of you.

You're still thinking about her when someone texts you and you slide your phone out of your pocket. Your stomach does some weird flips when it's Santana's name that pops up on your screen with a smiling Lord Tubbington in the background.

She asks if she can come over and you look down your body, checking that your clothes are in place, before you answer that it's okay. She didn't come over last night but she's immediately forgiven for abandoning you, when she saunters in to your apartment and smiles a crooked smile at you, apologizing with her eyes.

Now you're sitting with her on your couch again. It's 10 am but neither of you are especially tired.

Instead you're giggling together and you don't even know why.

It probably has something to do with the story she just told you about when her mom got arrested at the airport for stealing toothpaste.

She's laughing while patting your knee and you laugh with her while she tells you one more story about how her dad used to embarrass her in front of her friends in high school.

You think her family is awesome so you tell her that and Santana shrugs bashfully. You're smiling at each other and for a few seconds, that's all you do.

But then she shuffles a little on the couch and her head perks up as if she just got a brilliant idea. "I want to try something with you" She says suddenly and you lift your gaze from her hand on your knee.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Santana?" you roll your eyes to emphasize your point. "I'm not getting naked with you."

A perfectly shaped eyebrow is slowly raised to the hairline. Santana stares at you open-mouthed and you stare back.

"Who said _anything_ about getting naked?" She asks and you roll your eyes because _seriously_?

"Puh-lease!" you exclaim and Santana only smirks at you in response. "Your mind is always in the gutter."

She places her hand above her heart and gasps playfully. "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" she whines and you shake your head again, but a smile creeps onto your lips anyway.

"Anyway, that's not what I was going to say." Santana crosses her legs on the couch and turns so that you're facing each other, Indian style. You raise an eyebrow at her. She looks dead serious and you bite your lip not to start giggling again.

Sometimes you're not good with serious situations.

"What are you doing?" you ask when she connects her thumbs with her middle fingers and places her hands on her knees.

"Just do what I do" she says. But when she closes her eyes and starts saying 'uummmm' like a freaking Buddha, very loudly, you can't anymore. You just _can't_.

You burst out laughing and you bend your head down 'cause you simply can't hold it upright. You feel tears stinging at your eyes and you inhale quickly, trying not to choke on your own breath. You always cry when laughing too hard, it's an issue you probably were born with. Your mom has the same thing, so every time you're laughing together, you both burst into tears and everyone around you thinks you're crazy.

"Britt," Santana says sternly, trying to shush you. "Britt!" she says louder this time when you just keep laughing. "Britt! Stop laughing!" She pokes your stomach and you don't know why she would do that if she wants you to stop laughing. That's probably the silliest thing to do at the moment. "Seriously, this is a real thing. It makes you relax."

You can't take it.

You bend forward and you don't have time to save yourself. You fall off the couch. You keep laughing and you're clutching your stomach. It's starting to ache but you can't seem to stop.

You're lying on the floor between the coffee table and the couch, still clutching your stomach, when something soft and heavy lands on top of you. It takes you two seconds, but then you realize that it's Santana. She's lying on top of your body, her knees steadying herself on either side of your waist, her face so close to yours. She places one hand right above your head and she leans down further.

But even her hot breath on your cheek can't get you to stop laughing.

"Stop laughing or I'll kiss you" she dares you and for a moment you stop, and you gulp and your stomach flutter, then your lips turn upwards and you're laughing again.

You feel her hips against yours, making everything flutter. Your chest tightens and your leg muscles contract.

She stares into your blue eyes, and you suddenly watch her face change and she's staring so deeply into your eyes.

Your laughter dies down quickly. It's only your heavy breathing that can be heard in the otherwise silent room.

Santana moves her gaze down your face, taking you in slowly and you have to swallow thickly again because she's so close to you.

Her body is pressed against you. Her thighs against yours, her stomach against yours, and _her boobs_ against yours.

Her other hand comes up to your head and she places it on the side of your neck. She slides her hand down and starts to caress the back of your neck and she's urging you upwards with her hand. Her nose bumps yours and you breathe in her scent through your nostrils.

Your eyes fall shut and you sigh against her face. Your body starts to tingle again and something is burning in the pit of your stomach, a livid fire that you can't seem to control.

"Dios mio" she pants.

You quickly open your eyes and she's breathing against your mouth. Your head's spinning and your fingers are twitching to touch her, but you have to ask. You're aware that people can know a few words in another language without speaking it fluently. But since she's Hispanic, maybe she does know how to speak it fluently. A rush of heat collides somewhere between your legs when you think about the possibility.

"You speak Spanish?" you ask between shallow breaths.

Santana opens her eyes and her mouth forms an o-shape.

"Uh, yeah" she whispers and she bows her head to the side and down. She nuzzles your neck and she's breathing so heavily. She presses her face closer; her nose brushes the skin on your neck. You feel your fingers twitch again; her touch combined with the knowledge that she actually can speak Spanish just does something to your body.

Her wet and warm lips press lightly against your skin and your hands come to rest on her lower back. She drags her lips upwards and you feel a shiver run through your body. Her touch makes your whole insides flutter. Her hair tickles your cheek and you tilt your head up, chipping for air.

Suddenly you feel her hips add the slightest pressure against your hips. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and your jaw drops open. You move your hand and you grip her bicep.

You don't know how, or why, but suddenly you're slipping your thigh in between her legs, letting her press her core harder against your thigh.

"Uuhh," Santana moans loudly in your ear and you feel her hips grind down against you.

You lose control.

You feel yourself drift away with her. You feel her body moving against yours. You feel her hot breath tickling your neck. You feel her. And she feels amazing.

But you know you can't.

So you pull away.

You sit up and she stops the movements. She opens her eyes and she sits up with you. Her eyelids are heavy and her hair is messy. You want to brush your fingers over her lips but you resist the urge.

Instead you poke her thigh, you tell her with your eyes to get up.

She reluctantly leaves your lap, and she rests her back against the couch.

The room is so silent and it feels like you're about to explode.

"I need to go grocery shopping," you say and you bite your tongue.

She looks wild still. She looks so fucking beautiful and you just want to kiss her.

So you look away, and you place your hands on the floor to get up. You dust off your jeans and you slowly turn around to look at Santana.

Her head is tilted back, resting against the couch, and you can still see her chest moving up and down from her heavy breathing. She doesn't look at you but you can see the conflicted look behind her eyes.

"Come with me?" you ask and you plea with your voice. You even go so far as to jut your bottom lip out, knowing she can't resist that.

When she looks at you, and her gaze falls to your lips, she grunts and she puffs out a long breath.

"Guess so" she answers and you smile at her while helping her up from the floor.

**XxXx**

You've collected a shopping cart and you're walking towards the entrance of the mall.

When you enter the store, Santana comes up beside you. "What are you buying? This is pointless. You already have, like, tones of food in your fridge." You turn your face towards her slightly and you give her a pointed look. "I've checked," she deadpans, and you only shake your head at her, grinning.

She's been complaining since the moment you entered her car and for some weird reason, you find it incredibly cute.

She places her hand on your arm and then you feel her eyes on the side of your face. You don't turn to look at her because you don't know why she's looking at you and her gaze makes you kind of nervous.

Suddenly she inhales slowly and when you finally look at her, she has her eyebrows furrowed and she's looking at you like she's trying to figure you out.

You don't really want her to figure you out. You don't want her to see something that she probably will see if she looks closely. You're pretty sure your face is giving everything away, even when you're not talking or showing any kind of emotion.

You think that maybe she'll see something that will freak her out, that already freaks you out. Maybe she'll see that you want her in a way that's not allowed. That you want her more than a friend, maybe even more than getting to kiss her sometimes. Maybe you want her like you're not supposed to want her, and maybe she can see that.

But then you see her shaking her head back and forth before looking at you again. You just keep walking, pushing the cart forward, while she's still looped around your arm.

"You're aware of how wet you made me before, right?" she asks and she kind of catches you off guard.

You stop pushing the cart forward and when you stop walking, it takes Santana a second to catch up because she takes three more steps before she realizes that you've stopped walking.

"What?" she asks you and you only arch you're eyebrows because if there's anyone who should ask _what, _it's you.

You don't really know what to say or what to do, so the only thing you can think of to do is walk away, mumbling something about "soap".

You leave Santana and the cart while you walk away to collect some random soap.

You can't deal with her. You can't deal with the knowledge of how wet she is. You're wet too, inappropriately wet for grocery shopping.

But you can't think about her that way, you can't replay that _scene_ in your head right now. You need to focus and not think about her. In some way you think that the more you'll think about her, the faster you'll fall.

And Santana doesn't want you the way you want her, so you _can't_.

"Go pick out a milk for me, San" you say somewhat sternly to her when you come back with the soap and she smirks before leaving you, but not before brushing her shoulder against yours on her way to the dairy department.

You sigh and pull the cart forward. You decide to buy some soda since your body's craving something sweet.

You don't even know how or why but then you're imagining Santana's body pressed against yours again and her lips ghosting the skin on your neck.

That's definitely also something sweet that you're craving.

But you don't get to think about it because Santana comes creeping up behind you, and reaches her arms over your shoulders to drop the milk in the cart.

She walks beside you while you pick various things that you might need, some time. Truth is; Santana's right. You didn't really need to go shopping. It was just something you said in the midst of panicking.

Panicking because you're letting your attraction towards her decide how you're acting nowadays and you need to control yourself better.

But it's really hard when she's so _hot_, and beautiful, and funny, and sweet, and – Ugh.

You turn left when you're nearing the soda section and you stop to pick something out.

"You should tots buy coke, I'll come over more often if you do," Santana says and you giggle. Guess you're gonna buy the coke then.

**XxXx**

"Do you have siblings?"

You turn towards Santana and she looks at you questioningly. You push the cart forward while tossing various items in there that you might need.

"Random," Santana laughs breathily and you smile at her while shrugging a shoulder. "But, yeah, I do" she says and you quirk an eyebrow as to tell her to go on. "A younger brother and an older sister."

"Cool," you say. You really wish you had siblings but you're a lonely child.

Well, not _that_ lonely. You'll always have Lord Tubbington.

Santana asks you if you have any siblings and you shake your head. "I have a cat," you say instead because you don't want her to think that you were lonely growing up, because you weren't.

"Right," she says and then she giggles and you look at her. "Lord Dupps, or something" she says and you snort.

"It's Lord Tubbington. Lord Tubbs for short," you explain and she bobs her head up and down, telling you she understands.

"Do you have any pets?" you ask Santana. She tosses a package of Chai into your cart and you smile at her choice of tea.

"I had a goldfish when I was, like, nine" she says and you instantly brighten up.

"Nemo!" you shout a little too loud, making an elderly woman walking by you stare angrily. You shoot her an apologetic smile before turning your eyes to Santana again.

She smiles adoringly at you and you blush under her stare. "Yeah, almost. Though Nemo never died, my fish died after only two weaks."

Santana rolls her eyes at the ceiling and you reach your hand out to pat her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that, San" you say and Santana only rolls her eyes again.

"I was nine, Britt. I'm fine now. Plus, it was my fault. I forgot to feed him."

You look at Santana disapprovingly and she only shrugs a shoulder.

**XxXx**

"Gimme your phone, Britt" she says and snaps her fingers in the air in front of your jean pocket.

You give her a suspicious look and she only snaps faster.

"Why?" you ask, because you don't want her to do something stupid, like text your ex or something. That's totally happened to you in high school at a party while you were playing truth or dare and you don't want it to happen again. Apparently, your ex had gotten a text that said that you wanted her back and that you're forgiving her for cheating on you. She came banging on your door in the middle of the night, asking you out on a date, so both your parents woke up. You don't want it to happen again, so of course you're suspicious.

Maybe you should just delete your ex's number, but _whatever_.

"I want to take a picture of us, shopping" she answers and you raise your eyebrows, because _what_? "Come on, Britts, I won't text-rape you or anything" she rolls her eyes as if that is something she absolutely wouldn't do.

After 7 seconds of contemplation, you give her your phone. She takes it, but you don't let it go yet. She tries to pull your phone out of your grip, but you don't budge. "If you do something stupid, you have to speak Spanish for me."

She snorts and rolls her eyes, but grumble a silent 'okay' and you drop your hand so that she can take your phone.

Santana comes to stand next to you and she puts her arm around your shoulder as she inches closer to your face and then snaps a photo of both of you with her free hand.

You shake your head, because you don't really see the point of taking photos in the grocery store.

"Okay, one more." She says and poses the camera in front of your faces again and your lips form a large smile for the camera.

But before she snaps the photo, she turns her face and gives your cheek a peck.

You have no time to react before she turns the phone and looks at the picture.

"Aww, we look so cute" she smiles and you tilt your head so that you can see too.

You're smiling a bright smile, and your cheeks are a little rosy. Santana's kissing your cheek while smiling and her hand is resting on your shoulder.

You really do look cute. So cute that you don't even notice when Santana walks away from you, taking your phone with her.

But then you snap your head towards her and she's smirking while typing something out on your phone.

You scream "No Santana!" so loud that you think everybody in the store heard you, and you lunge forward to get your phone back.

Santana's quick and when you've reached her, she's already running away from you.

"What are you doing?" you scream at her while running after her, turning left and coming to a stop near the candy department. She stops and then she's turning around to face you, just as you're running forward to catch her.

You bump in to her body and you reach for your phone clumsily.

"Easy, tiger. I didn't even do anything" she says, shrugging, and you have a hard time believing her while she's smirking like that.

You check so that she hasn't sent any text messages, which she hasn't. So you pocket your phone for the moment (you have to do a more proper investigation later) and you look at her while reaching for her wrists.

You lead her backwards, with a vice grip on both her wrists. She's giggling and it only makes your grip turn more vice.

You push her up against the shelves with chocolate covered popcorn, and you dare her to speak Spanish to you.

You pin her wrists above her head, and in this moment, you feel really lucky to be slightly taller than her.

She's still giggling but her gaze seems more intense.

"What do you want me to say?" she says and she's bending her hands, trying to be released.

"Whatever. Just talk" you demand and you watch her eyes lock onto your face.

You're standing really close to each other, you're pinning her up against the shelves and you hold her wrists above her head in a tight grip. Your bodies are touching and you're in kissing-distance with your faces. You're aware of how this may look, but you don't really care. You just want her lips to start forming Spanish words.

She slowly licks her lips and you look at the motion, feelings your ears burn. She slowly opens her mouth and when she starts forming the words, you think you might die. "Eres tan sexy. Usted no tiene ninguna idea de lo que me haces." You watch her lips whisper those words and you feel your skin burn. Your cheeks are hot and your body's pounding. She looks straight into your eyes and you swallow nervously. Suddenly every part of your body that's touching hers starts to get really hot. You feel her breath on your face and for some reason it feels like your faces are even closer now than they were only seconds ago. Her eyes are dark and her gaze trails over your face, taking in your features. You shift between looking at her full lips and her brown eyes. Then you slowly lick your lips and you let her wrists fall to her sides.

You manage to create some distance between your bodies so that you can breathe properly again and you smooth your shirt down.

"Uhm," it comes out throatily so you cough a little, trying to get your voice back to normal.

Then you look at her face and she's smirking at you.

"If I knew Spanish was your weakness, I would've used it much sooner" she says and you feel yourself blushing harder.

"Spanish is every girl's weakness, San" you say and her smirk grows. Who would not get turned on by someone speaking Spanish? _Especially_ when Santana speaks it.

You rise up on your tiptoes and place your hands behind your back. You suck your lips into your mouth as you look up at Santana through your eye lashes. "Should we go back to the cart? Now that I've gotten my phone back and everything…"

"Yep, sure" she says and you can still make out a small smile tugging at her lips.

_Holy cow. _

Spanish is the sexiest language, according to you (and probably everyone else too) and Santana is definitely the sexiest person. And if you put those two together, you get a Santana that speaks Spanish.

What could possibly be sexier?

_Nothing._

You turn around but before you walk back to the cart, you snatch a package of chocolate covered popcorn from the shelf that you had Santana pinned against.

Then you walk back, with Santana closely behind.

After a couple of minutes strolling down the aisles, Santana decides that she wants to pull the cart. But when you let her, you realize that maybe it wasn't the best of ideas.

For the past five minutes, she has run in to one lady with a very hot temperament and two guys in their mid 30's. The guys only laughed and then threw us winks and said that we could run in to them anytime we wanted. I pretended to gag while Santana gave them her best bitch glare.

Now she's convinced you to sit in the cart while she's pushing you forward.

When she bends her upper body over the cart and let her feet leave the floor while she sings "weehoo", you think that maybe this was the worst idea.

"Santana, seriously!" you scream when she's pushing the cart forward and you're less than two centimeters away from knocking down their entire DVD-selection.

"Let me out!" you demand but your voice sounds more like begging.

Santana chuckles but then pulls the cart to a stop, letting you climb out.

"Jesus," you mutter under your breath while straightening your hair out.

"That was fun!" Santana says cheerily and raises her eyebrows as if she wants you to say that you think the same.

"It was, indeed" you snort and cross your arms across your chest. "You could've killed us both, but yeah, super fun."

You hear Santana chuckling while you smooth your shirt down with your hands.

"Come on, Britts. It wasn't that bad" she says and you bite your lip while trying not to smile. You shake your head because Santana's coming closer to you with a playful smile. She bumps her shoulder with yours, and she touches your shoe with hers. She's looking at you through her eyelashes and it looks like she's trying to hide a huge smile, but she's failing.

You meet her gaze and your smile grows and then you giggle and she giggles with you.

And you want to point out how freakin cute she's being but you don't want her to get offended so you don't.

**XxXx**

Santana decides that you should play 20 questions again since apparently "you're boring the crap out of her with this never-ending shopping". You understand her reasoning though, you've been here for almost an hour but you can't help yourself. This store is big and there's so many cool stuff!

"Okay, you start" Santana says while peeling a banana. They were handing out free fruit to kids under the age of 12 but Santana managed to flirt her way through to the guy who handed them out. You're not surprised that she succeeded though.

You bite the inside of your cheek while thinking about what question to ask her. You reach for a box of frozen berries that were on special offer.

"How did you meet Sam?" you ask and you're a little surprised that you just asked that, you haven't been thinking about him since that day you met him at the bar, when he was hugging Santana like his life depended on it.

But you're curious because the way she talked about him made it seem like they… do _stuff_ together pretty often.

"We met at a strip club actually," she says while chewing and you stop immediately to look at her. Her face is straight and there's not even a hint of a smirk on her face.

Santana on strip clubs…

Your mind makes up some weird pictures that you quickly shake away.

"Oh?" you say instead and courage her to continue.

"He was working there," she smiles faintly, and then she snorts. "He called himself white chocolate."

And you almost laugh, almost.

But you want her to continue talking so you decide not to interrupt her.

"I was pretty messed up at the time, and I guess he was too. So, yeah, we ended up having sex."

And your mind takes a spin and your legs apparently thinks it's a good idea to stop functioning because they've stopped moving.

You deliberately ignore the fact that they had sex and your mind instantly shifts to the first sentence.

_She was pretty messed up_. Why was she messed up? You suddenly want to hug her and tell her 'it's okay' but you guess you shouldn't. You don't know how she felt or what made her messed up. You don't want to make her feel weird, and you definitely don't want to push her away. So you pray for your legs to start working again, and when they do, you start pushing the cart forward.

"And, yeah, then we met Puck and Joe and we decided to start a band together."

Santana looks at you and she shrugs slightly, as if _that's it_, but you know that there's more to the story.

But you won't push. Santana has high walls, you've figured that out. And they won't fall unless she trusts you first.

"Okay, my turn, Sunshine."

Santana smiles at you, a little bigger this time and you blush at her words.

"Go ahead," you tell her and bob your head up and down.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

You snort. Because, she's so predictable.

"13, you?" you say and she only looks at you.

"Boy or girl?" she asks instead of answering your question.

"Boy…" you say. His name was Mike and he was really sweet. You were just not _that _into it. For obvious reasons.

"Hm," she huffs out a breath and you ask her 'what'.

"Nothing" she says and you poke her ribs because you just told her what age you had sex for the first time and she gives you nothing in return.

"I asked you what age you lost your virginity?" Santana side eyes you and then shakes her head slowly.

"I haven't had sex yet, actually" she drawls out, and for a second you just look at her. And then you slap her arm.

"You're such a dork" you whisper under your breath and she only giggles.

"Actually, I was 15."

You watch her face some more, making sure she's telling the truth.

"Oh." You say then and she darts her eyes to yours.

"What?"

"Nothing" you answer.

You thought she would have been younger. Maybe not younger than you, because you were really young, but like, _younger_.

"Britt!" she whines and you giggle.

"No, I just thought you would have been younger" you tell her and she gives you an offended look.

"I was young! You, however, lost your virginity at a very early stage in your life." You snort, and shake your head. "Aannd, you kissed that boy in, like, fifth grade."

You roll your eyes and you ask her when she had her first kiss.

Santana looks down at her shoes and she's pursing her lips like she's contemplating if she should tell you or not.

You're standing still in front of each other in the middle of a row of spaghetti but there are no other people around so you don't care.

Santana mumbles something inaudibly and you lean you face closer to hers, to make out her words.

"What was that?" you ask and she exhales slowly before meeting your gaze.

"I was fifteen," she says. And you widen your eyes.

"Oh," you say again. "Boy or girl?" you repeat her question from before and she bites her lip.

"Girl."

"Oh," you breathe and you're looking at each other. And then she opens her mouth and she has that look again, like she's contemplating if she should tell you or not.

"I wanted to wait until I fell in love, and then I thought I did, and so, yeah." She bites her lip and she turns away from you and looks down into the cart. "We should probably get those little cupcakes that you wanted, before we get out of here."

You don't know what to do or say. She kind of took you off guard. Your heart clenches because it sounded like whoever had her heart at 15, she's gone now. Long gone.

You feel that burning urge to touch her, but you don't. You give her a smile instead, and you tell her that you should buy some milk for her too, since she didn't have any yesterday.

When you tell her that, she blushes furiously and you poke her ribs.

**XxXx**

"Whatcha looking at?" Santana's voice comes from behind you and you turn around with a package of cookies in your left hand. She's arching her eyebrow when she looks at it and you feel your cheeks burn.

"It's cookies. Thought I'd buy some" you shrug and the corners of her lips are tugging upwards slowly.

"Brittany," your name rolls off her tongue so heavenly and her gaze only intensify the pleasure. "You've bought four cupcakes, ten lemon bars, like _twenty_ different chocolate chip cookies. And now you're buying more cookies?"

You blush furiously and you try to tell her something so that she won't picture you as a sugar-freak. Well, guess that's pretty much too late… but whatever.

"Cookies are awesome, San. Everyone loves cookies" you say instead and then you raise your own eyebrows. "You will probably eat like 50 % of all this anyway. I already know that you're stealing my food," you say and she blushes harder, even though it's hard to see with her skin color. "It's pretty obvious."

"Come on, let's just go now. You've probably already bought up your whole saving account."

And when you look down at your overfilled cart, you think so too.

It's good that you're starting your new job tomorrow so that you'll be able to pay this off.

**XxXx**

You let Santana carry all the bags, and she's complaining about it the whole ride up to your apartment. But you think that she's secretly enjoying it because she can't pull that smile from her lips.

When you've exited the elevator and she's helped you carry everything into the kitchen, she gives you a kiss to your cheek before snatching the lemon bars out of one of the bags. She walks out of your apartment, swaying her hips and your gaze follows her butt until you can't see it anymore.

You're eating dinner when a text comes through your phone and it vibrates against the table. You warmed a pizza in the microwave because you were too tired to cook. Today really drained you out.

You look at the screen and you kind of hate yourself for giving Santana your phone in the grocery store, because now you've gotten a text from 'hot neighbor who totally thinks your ass is fine'. You roll your eyes and you open the text, it can only be one person and when you read the text, your assumption is proved right.

_Just wanted to tell u that you're really hot… in case u didn't know_

And you smile when you type out your reply.

_Think you've told me that sometime before but thx anyway xx_

You close down your messages and you go to your pictures. You open the last one that was taken and you stare at it until your pizza gets cold.

**XxXx**

**Sorry for like super bad Spanish. I don't speak Spanish and I totally used google translate. **

**Also, I changed the summary for this story, just so you don't get confused :)**

**Anyway, thank you for 100 reviews! They make me smile ((:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you're all awesome!**

**Chapter 9**

You walk into _Schuester's Restaurant_ and the first thing you see is someone lying across the bar on their back. The door is swinging closed with a bang behind you and you suddenly feel trapped. The person on the counter lifts her head up lazily and you flicker your gaze to her hand where she holds a bottle of something transparent. The woman has blonde short hair and she looks to be in her mid-thirties. She slurs something incoherent and she is for sure smashed.

You slowly twist your head to the right and you look at the rest of the place. It's exactly how you remember it when you first had your interview here last week. The booths are pretty small and there's a stage at the corner by the windows. The place is cozy and reminds you of a place called 'bredstix' from your home town. They had the best shrimp.

A shrill voice is heard through the restaurant and you whip your head back to the counter where the woman is still lying. But now her feet are in the air and you think that she's singing on a song. Though you're not sure what song, it's hard to make out the words, or the melody.

"Brittany!" A door swings open right next to the bar and Will Schuester comes sprinting out with an apron lazily tied around his waist. He waves his hand above his head and even though it's pretty dark in the restaurant, you can make out a very large smile on his face.

"Hey," you say timidly as you take a step further away from the door. Will stretches his hand out and you step forward to take it.

"Hi," you say and when he lets go you try to sneakily dry your hand off on your jeans. You don't know if he was really sweaty or if it was something else.

You really hope it was only water.

After Will hastily introduces you to the woman who's been lying on the bar counter, he tells you she will show you around and then you can come to the back room to get your work clothes.

Somehow, the knowledge that you'll be in the back room alone with Will later to get your clothes, kind of creeps you out. You don't know what it is with him, but something is definitely creepy.

The woman, who Will introduced as April, swings her legs off the counter and she keeps singing that song that she was singing earlier. Apart from her voice, the restaurant is dead quiet. You faintly wonder if there's anyone else here or if Will, April and you are the only one's working. The guests are probably coming in soon though, since it's still pretty early.

You feel cold glass against your arm and when you look down, April is dragging the bottle up and down your arm.

"Have a taste, sweetheart!" she slurs and you take a step back.

"N-no thanks," you say and you shiver because that bottle was really cold.

She shrugs and then takes a long sip herself, "suite yourself," she says before starting to walk away from you.

Or more like, swaying, away from you.

You decide to follow her, since Will said she'd show you around.

"Okaay," April drags out and comes to a halt in front of a booth. "You'll be workingz as a waitress, as Williz probably already telld ya."

You have a hard time hearing what she's saying but you focus more on making sure she doesn't break anything with that bottle, which is now swinging in her hand dangerously close to a vase on the table.

"Great," you say while April almost knocks down around twenty wine glasses on a tray nearby and you sneakily take the bottle away from her hand, pretending that you want a sip. You can't watch her swinging it around anymore.

There's a door opening behind you again and when you turn around, an Asian girl is running towards you, and much like Will, her apron is hanging loosely around her waist.

"April!" she screams and you subtly place the bottle down on the table, making sure she never saw it in your hand.

"TINA!" April screams back, a little louder, and you have to cover your ears not to become deaf.

"You must be Brittany, hi!" _Tina _says while taking April's hand and dragging her across the restaurant towards the door that everyone is walking through.

You don't have time to answer before they're gone and you're alone in the restaurant.

"I'll help you, sorry!" suddenly Tina is back, without April, and she's coming closer to you. She stretches her hand out and you shake it, relieved that she isn't drench, like Will.

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess here in the morning. Welcome!" Tina says and you smile timidly at her.

**XxXx**

Tina turns out to be a really cool girl, and after she shows you around, she comes with you into the back room, so that you're not alone with Will.

She tells you that he can be a bit weird sometimes, but once you get to know him, he's mostly just really nice. She also says that he's sad right now because he just divorced his high school sweetheart and you just nod because you've heard a lot about that already.

Tina is with you the entire day and when the guests start to come in, she gives you advice on how to be an awesome waitress.

At the end of your workday, you smile, because you think you'll like this job, after all.

**XxXx**

When the clock is 9 p.m. you exit the elevator in your building and you spin to the music playing in your head before you gracefully shuffle your feet towards your front door. You bend down to pick up the keys that's in your flower pot. You've just stopped keeping them in your purse because you always lose your keys when they're in there. Having the key in the flower pot makes it harder for you to misplace it.

You fidget with your lock for a while before you finally get the key inside. Just when you're about to twist it to the right, someone else exits the elevator and you hear someone laugh and then heels are clicking against the floor and you turn around to see who it is.

The first person you see is a girl with dark caramel skin, long flowing dark hair and sunglasses covering her eyes. She's wearing a short summer dress with a purse hanging off her arm. Her teeth are white and her smile is infectious.

You must admit she's gorgeous.

The girl then turns towards another person and when you meet brown warm eyes; your heart flutters a bit. But then you feel your brow dip and something in your chest kind of burns. You watch the two of them, and they really look good together. You don't know who the other girl is but you decide, in this exact moment, that you don't like her one bit.

But then Santana takes a step towards you and her lips turn into a bashful smile and she looks you up and down, before she says:

"Hi." And you lift your hand up and you wave at her.

You make a mental note to yourself to stop waving at people that are right in front of you.

Suddenly the girl beside Santana pulls her sunglasses off and you see her eyes for the first time.

However, she doesn't meet your gaze.

Her eyes fall down your body, then they come right back up again, but not before resting a while at your chest.

And that burning feeling in your chest slowly fades and instead a smirk is spreading across your lips.

"Whoa," the girl in a sundress says, and your smirk only grows. If you should take her leering as a sign, the girl is probably playing on your team, but she's not very interested in Santana at the moment. You mentally fist pump the air when she takes a step forward.

And when Santana awkwardly shifts her feet on the ground and introduces her as _her cousin_, you mentally do a cart wheel, because you're just kind of happy and you were right about the fact that this cousin is not very interested in Santana. And your chest doesn't burn at all anymore and you don't feel to urge to hate her.

"I'm Olivia, by the way," and she stretches her hand out and you shake it and she doesn't let go right away. You smile awkwardly while _Olivia_ keeps staring at your face. She looks at your lips and then Santana steps forward two steps.

"Great," Santana squeaks and claps her hands together. You take your hand back from her cousin's vice grip and Olivia only smiles brightly. "We should probably go back inside now, Olivia; we have a movie to watch!"

Santana gives you one final smile before she turns around to walk towards her door. But Olivia remains in her place right in front of you and then she asks you if you would want to watch the movie with them.

You quickly look up at her face and then you look at Santana, who has her mouth agape and you gulp audibly while Olivia encourages you with her lopsided smile. "Come on, it'll be fun! Right, San?" She turns around to her cousin who has just unlocked her door and Santana forces a tight lipped smile before answering with a "sure".

Olivia doesn't let you answer, she only takes your hand and before she leads you away, you snatch your keys out from the lock in your door.

Olivia places a hand on your lower back and you can feel the warmth through your button up shirt. When Santana holds up the door for you, she looks down to where Olivia's hand is resting and she scrunches her face up. Olivia is very oblivious to her look, or she just doesn't care, because she just keeps pushing you forward until you're in Santana's kitchen. She tells you to sit down on one of the bar stools and to make yourself at home, and you hazily wonder if that isn't something Santana should say and not her, because she doesn't even live here.

But you sit down and you don't miss the scowl on Santana's face when Olivia sits down right next to you.

"We were going watch this movie, because Santana has never seen it-," Olivia starts to explain right by your ear. Though she's not whispering, you guess she wants Santana to hear your conversation as well. Because Olivia gives Santana a playful scowl. "-which is so totally crazy, cuz this movie is awesome!"

You watch as Santana places a paper bag on her counter and you notice how quiet she's being. She was laughing with Olivia when they got out of the elevator but now she's being all stiff and you don't really know if it is because you're here. Maybe she doesn't want you here, maybe she just wanted to watch this movie alone with her cousin and you're totally crushing their party.

But Olivia doesn't seem bothered, especially not when she places a hand on your knee and she leans even closer to your face.

"The movie is called 'The Notebook', have you seen it?" she asks and you snort because duh, everyone has seen The Notebook.

But then you remember how Olivia just told you that Santana hasn't seen this movie and you suddenly gasp.

"Santana!" you say and she turns around to look at you curiously. "You've never seen The Notebook?" you ask, like it's the worst thing that she hasn't done.

Santana's lips quirk upwards and she shoots you a playful smile and an eye roll. "No," she says and you shake your head, while smiling.

But then her smile quickly fades and the look of playfulness in her eyes is replaced by a look of… disappointment?

Then you follow the line of her sight and you see that Olivia's hand is still resting on your knee.

And you suddenly realize that maybe Santana wants you here with them. She just doesn't want Olivia to be so close to you. Maybe Santana would want her hand on your knee instead.

Well, you know that Santana wants her hand on your knee, _among other places on your body_. She's informed you many times before.

And you lift your eyebrows at her but she doesn't respond to your gaze. Instead she turns around to the counter again and she places six bottles of beer beside her.

"You can go into the living room while I get the snacks ready," Santana mumbles and something in her voice seems off.

You don't get to think about it because Olivia is pulling your hand towards Santana's living room and then you suddenly realize that you've never been here before. You've seen her hallway, and maybe a little bit of her kitchen. But you've never been in Santana's apartment. You kind of want to go inside her bedroom and see what it looks like, but you resist the urge.

Olivia urges you to sit down in the corner of the couch and when you do, she sits herself down right next to you.

"You like beer right?" she says and you bob your head while pulling your lips into a smile.

She smiles back and she stares at your lips until Santana enters the living room with three bottles of beer and a bowl of sweets.

Santana doesn't look at the two of you; she just puts what she has in her hands on the table and then walks directly to the TV to put the movie in. You feel Olivia's eyes on the side of your face while you watch the way Santana's shirt rides up when she reaches her hands up to turn the TV on, revealing soft caramel skin.

And then suddenly your breath hitches, because her shirt rides up further, and reveals two back dimples.

And you tuck your lips into your mouth and you forget how to breathe, because back dimples are your weakness, along with Spanish.

Then Olivia is talking to you and you reluctantly shift your face towards her. You missed what she said so you ask her to repeat.

She smiles at you and then she says: "I said; do you like sweets?"

And you sigh and you bob your head up and down while she's offering you the sweets that Santana put on the table.

"Thanks," you say and then you see Santana standing up and walking towards the couch.

Santana comes closer to you and you see in the corner of your eye how she comes to stand right in front of Olivia.

You look up at her face and her jaw is clenching. Santana moves her hand up in the air and she waves it in front of Olivia's face before nudging her foot to Olivia's leg.

"Move," Santana says. Olivia only gives her a confused look and you bite your lip while watching Santana's stern face. "I said _shoo_, this is my couch and I want to sit here," Santana points to the space that Olivia's now occupying.

"What?" Olivia snorts and she looks up at her cousin with disbelief written across her entire face. "Can't you sit over there?" she asks then and points to the other side of the couch.

You tuck your lips into your mouth again and you just watch the scene that is taking place in front of you.

"No, just fucking move," Santana says, this time a little harsher. Olivia visibly jerks back but after a few seconds of intense staring, Olivia moves to the other side of the three-seated couch and Santana sits down gruffly in the middle.

You keep your lips tucked into your mouth not to let your amusement show. But you look at the side of her face and Santana still looks really pissed.

When she turns her head and meets your gaze, Santana's frown softens slowly and she bites her lip, as if she has a hard time concealing her smile too. Her cheeks start getting red and she ducks her head down while picking up the remote to start playing the movie.

"Shut up," she breathes out still clutching the remote with both her hands and looking down into her lap.

You snort and you let your lips form a huge grin. "Didn't even say anything," you answer back in a whisper and you watch Santana's cheeks grow even redder.

**XxXx**

Santana leaves in the middle of the movie, mumbling something about a 'bathroom'. She hasn't put her hand on your thigh yet, like she did last time you watched a movie together. But it's okay, because she was still super hot being mad at Olivia for being so close to you.

Olivia decides to break the silence between you too, even though the movie's still playing on the TV.

"You want another one?" she asks as she points to the empty beer bottle in front of you on the coffee table. You shake your head quickly; you definitely don't need another one. You already feel light headed, even though you've only had one.

"So, you're new in the building?" she asks instead and you smile at her while bobbing your head up and down.

"Yep, just moved in a couple of weeks ago," you say and she smiles at you.

Olivia then places her hand on the space between your bodies and you suddenly feel like she's gonna come closer to you. Somehow, the way her eyes are locking at your lips and the way the corner of her mouth is slightly tilted upwards make you think she wants to kiss you.

And when her body shuffles closer to you on the couch, you're pretty sure your suspicions are right. Your palms are starting to sweat and you look in to her eyes while she still has her gaze locked on your lips.

When she's so close to you that you can smell her perfume and see her eyelashes flutter, she whispers solemnly into your ear.

"You're single, right?" she says and you can only nod at her question, not able to trust your voice. Even though you'd rather have another Latina this close to you, Olivia is still really pretty. Your eyes are wide open and you feel your mouth go dry. Is she really going to kiss you?

Are you going to let her?

Then she lets her fingertips slide down your jaw line and you swallow the lump in your throat.

"You know…" Olivia lifts her gaze and now she's looking right into your eyes. "When Santana talked about her hot neighbor, I didn't realize you would be _this_ hot…"

And your chest suddenly tightens and your palms get sweatier and your heart starts beating the shit out of your chest.

_She talked about you? _

You wonder what else Santana said. She said you were hot. Maybe she said more things. You wonder if she talks about all her neighbors with her cousin. Maybe she just said it in passing, like 'oh hey, I have a new neighbor and she's kinda hot'. Or maybe she said more stuff about you to Olivia. Maybe she talks about you with her friends. Like, Puck said that she had talked about you, but you thought that he was only joking. Maybe she talks about you?

Your heart flutters again and you feel your lips curve upwards, and Olivia must have taken it as a thanks to her compliment because she's leaning forward and you only notice that's she's coming closer when her nose brushes your cheek and her hand moves to the back of your neck.

Something is off, somewhere. You don't know if it's in your head, or if it is Olivia, but you're not feeling anything. You're not feeling _her_. You're numb to her touch and when her lips brushes the side of your mouth, you're just about to pull your face away, but then you hear something colliding with the floor a couple of meters away.

You quickly turn your head towards the source of the sound and Santana is standing on the threshold between the living room and the kitchen. Her mouth is opening and closing slowly and she looks from you to Olivia and something in her eyes is making you gulp like you just did something that you should feel guilty about, like you just did something that would make Santana feel sad.

Suddenly you look to the floor and you see a chocolate bar laying there. Then you see Santana bending down towards it and she picks it up before tentatively taking a couple of steps towards the couch.

This time Olivia doesn't complain and just shuffles to the other side of the couch, away from you.

Reluctantly, Santana sits down beside you, but this time she leaves some space between your bodies and you're not sitting as close as you did before.

You look at her face and you want her to meet your gaze but she doesn't even slightly turn her head towards you.

Instead she looks straight ahead at the TV, but it's more like she's looking _through_ the screen, rather than _at_ it.

You sigh but don't try to get her to look at you any longer. You're totally getting the silent treatment for something you haven't even done. She has no right to be angry with you right now, and still, she's clenching her jaw like she's really mad.

**XxXx**

The movie is playing the last song and the credits are rolling. Olivia breaks the slightly weird tension by telling you that she should probably head home, it's starting to get late. You look at the clock on Santana's wall and it's 11.30 p.m.

Olivia stands up and you give her a small smile when she looks at you. She returns it and Santana is still sitting next to you with her arms crossed, not even bothering saying something to Olivia.

You watch as Olivia gathers her purse and her jacket and then she walks towards you and you stand up to shake her hand or whatever. You guess you should say goodbye to her, somehow.

Instead, Olivia stops in front of you and leans forward until she whispering in your ear.

"Can I talk to you outside?" she asks and you widen your eyes, realizing that maybe it's not a good idea to be alone with her. But you say 'yes' and you follow her out the door.

You walk with her and you don't turn around to see the look on Santana's face. Olivia closes the door behind you when you're both out in the hallway.

She comes to stand in front of you and she gives you a timid smile. You return it and then you gaze into her brown eyes. They're not the same brown, but they're still brown.

They look a lot similar. Well, they _are_ cousins after all.

"I just wanted to ask you," Olivia whispers and you duck your head to look at her through your eyelashes. She smiles before she continues. "Would you like to-" she stops and then she shakes her head and you quirk your eyebrow as if to tell her to continue. "Would you go on a date with me?"

And your mouth drops open and you close your eyes for two seconds before you open them again. But Olivia is still standing there, a girl you only met like three hours ago, asking you out on a date.

And you look into her brown eyes and _oh_, how you wish they were that other shade of brown. And how you wish her eyelashes were longer and thicker, and that her smile would drive you crazy in the best of ways. And how her dimples could make your stomach flutter with butterflies. And you wish that the touch of her skin on your skin would make your whole body tingle.

And shit, how you wish it was Santana's lips that just formed those words.

You would do anything to hear those words being uttered from Santana's mouth. _Anything._

But it's not Santana. Santana would never say something like that. She doesn't date people. At least not anymore.

No, this is Olivia. Her _cousin_. Santana's freaking cousin is asking you out and the only thing you can do is make a weird sound from your throat and slowly bob your head up and down, because _fuck it_.

If Santana doesn't want to date you, you might as well go on a date with her cousin. That is the closest you'll ever get to dating Santana.

And Olivia is grinning from ear to ear and she asks you "really?" and you say "yes, really" and then she hugs you and places a tiny kiss to your left cheek.

"Give me your number, I'll text you a time and a place," she says and her grin is only growing when you pull your phone out of your pocket.

When she's done she gives you one more kiss to the cheek and you wish she'd stop doing that because that's kind of Santana's thing.

"See you then," Olivia says before she's disappearing inside the elevator, and the doors close between you.

You take three steady breathes before you walk back into Santana's apartment.

She's in the kitchen and you sit down on one of the bar stools while she makes herself a sandwich.

She hasn't looked at you yet but you weren't expecting her to so you're not even disappointed. She's putting pieces of cucumber on her sandwich and when one falls to the ground, you're quickly on your feet to pick it up for her.

You're holding it in front of her face and she has no other choice than to look into your eyes when she takes the cucumber from your fingers.

"Your cousin sort of asked me out," you blurt when her fingers slightly brushes against yours.

Her eyes take a double take at your face before she tosses the cucumber into the sink. She slowly shifts her gaze all over your face and you feel yourself grow hot under her stare.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" she snaps and your eyes widen slightly, because she's being really snappy today. "What did you say? Did you say yes?" She looks at you with wide eyes and she's piercing her gaze through your face and she's looking at you like she can't believe what's going on right now.

You look into her eyes and she's searching your face frantically, like she really wants to know what you said but at the same time dreading the answer.

"You're not going out with her, are you?" she snorts like that idea is the craziest thing she's ever heard. Santana scoffs and crosses her arms.

You kind of slowly nod and her jaw drops.

You're standing really close to her and you're both resting a hip against the counter, facing each other.

"What?" Santana breathes, not even pronouncing the word firmly.

You dip your head and you shrug and then you poke her toe with your own toe.

"Are you jealous?" you ask slowly while looking at her wild stare.

Santana scoffs again and tightens her arms across her chest.

"No, why would I be jealous?" she says and her voice shakes in the middle of the sentence and you watch her face while she's staring right back at you. Then she shrugs and she looks away. "I just don't understand what's so fucking _great_ about her… She's not even that hot." Santana raises her arms over her head and pulls an infuriate face.

"Santana," you laugh. You poke her toe again and she looks at you questioningly. "Your cousin is hot," you say and her face only gets bitterer and she crosses her arms again. "Maybe not as hot as you, but still very much hot."

There's a tiny smile playing at her lips for a couple of seconds but then her face turns sour again.

You suddenly feel the need to clarify something. So you meet her gaze again and you poke her toe, (for the third time).

"If you had asked me out on a date, I would have said yes too." And Santana shuts her mouth quickly. "But you don't date people, so…"

Her jaw unclenches and it looks like she wants to say something but then she bites her upper lip and she swallows. Something flashes behind her eyes and then she gives you a tight-lipped smile.

"Yeah, you're right."

You sigh because something in your heart was hoping she would have said something like: 'no, Britts, I want to date you. Let's go on a date right now. And then we can come back here and we can make love to each other the entire night and then we can wake up together the next day and cuddle the whole day. And then I can speak Spanish for you and we can have hot steamy sex in the shower and we'll moan each other's names until be both fall asleep in the bath tub and then we can build a fort in my living room and live there and then we can get married and have three kids and one dog and we'll buy a house and-'

You shake your head, because _no_.

This is _Santana_, and Santana doesn't date. Let alone build forts or get married.

So you bob your head up and down and you poke her toe, (for the fourth time).

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend or whatever…" she says suddenly and she meets your gaze with a newfound intensity. You widen your eyes a bit and you suck in a deep breath at the word 'girlfriend' and more disappointedly at the word 'not'. That was the complete opposite of what you wanted to hear. But you give her a strained smile and you bob your head a few times, again. "I'm just not that kind of girl. And since you don't want to just sleep with me, I guess it's better if we just try to stay friends." Santana flicks her eyes to the floor before swallowing thickly and then looks at you again. "Like, no more kisses on the cheeks. No more almost kissing on the floor by your couch..." It feels like something is stabbing you in the chest but you hold yourself up and you keep bobbing your head and blink your eyes to keep salty teardrops from escaping down your cheeks. You wouldn't want to cry, you don't even have a good reason to cry.

You're still standing close to each other and her brown eyes are boring into you but you keep holding her gaze and you poke her toe (for the sixth time).

You tuck your lips into your mouth and you dry your hands on your jeans. For some reason you feel really nervous, or anxious, and you think that if you open your mouth, you'll say something stupid.

"And now, you're going on a date with my cousin, so… I guess it's for the best."

You feel your chest tighten and you open your mouth to say something back to her but you don't even know what to say.

But then you straighten your back and you intensify your eye contact.

"Yeah," you start and your voice sounds a bit hoarse so you clear your throat before continuing. "We want different things with each other, and that's okay. We'll just have to stay _just_ friends," you say and Santana's gaze doesn't waver.

However, she tucks her lips into her mouth and she shuffles her feet on the floor.

"Yeah," she says and then she pokes your toe with hers.

**XxXx**

**How long do you think they'll be able to stay 'just friends'? And what do you think about Cousin Olivia? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews, I really enjoyed reading about your thoughts regarding Olivia lol!**

**I totally neglected my homework and wrote this chapter instead. So hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

_I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend or whatever. _

You keep drying wine glasses with a gray towel while your gaze is stuck on something far away; your thoughts making your head spin. You got the instruction from Will to take care of the wine glasses since there's nothing else to do in the restaurant at the moment.

So you're standing behind the bar and you're taking care of the wine glasses.

And everything you can think about is those words. _I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend or whatever. _You don't really want to admit it but something in your chest didn't like the sound of those words. It's been a couple of days and you've been thinking about it constantly. You understand that Santana has some problems with relationships, and that she doesn't want to date people, but can't she just… _make an exception for you_? Maybe she's scared because her other relationships have gone bad. But that doesn't mean you and her will become a bad thing. Because you know she feels something for you. You know because of the way she sometimes looks at you, or smiles at you. There's something there and it's not only you. She feels _something_. Maybe she's scared that you'd hurt her. You'll never hurt her; you'd be the best girlfriend ever. You'd take her to the movies and you'd buy her flowers. During winter you'd go ice skating together and then you would drink hot chocolate together and during summer you would eat ice cream and you'd go to the beach and you would sit in the sand, watching the sunset while holding hands. And… _can't_ she justmake an exception for you?

You watch the door open and close and you see April stumble through it. She seems to be working every day but never really does anything to help. She's more in the way, making your work more difficult. But somehow, you like her. You don't know if it's because of her witty jokes or because she just reminds you of your crazy aunt from back home and you miss home. You love it in LA but home is always better than anyplace else. You miss that safe feeling of knowing you could always go hug your mom if you're sad, or if a girl that you have a _tiny_ crush on, refuses to acknowledge her feelings for you.

You sigh, and you place a wine glass on the bar for when April sits down on one of the stools. You pour her some white wine before she even asks you to. Tina told you last time that if April doesn't get her portion of wine in the morning, she'll be a pain in the ass for the rest of the day. So you give her the wine and in return you get a sloppy kiss to your cheek.

"Hi Brett," she acknowledges you and you only smile in return. You've stopped correcting her when she's calling you Brett. She called you that multiple times yesterday too and you don't know if she calls you that because she thinks that's your name or because she's teasing you.

You decide to believe that she actually thinks that's your name. And if you would to correct her, you have a feeling she won't remember it anyway. Not after she's had that glass of wine at least.

"How's your boyfriend?" April asks as she takes a sip from her glass and you furrow your eyebrows. You've never told her you have a boyfriend. And you definitely don't have a boyfriend. This only proves how big of a mess she is. April gulps down the rest of her wine and licks her lips.

"I don't have a boyfriend," you say and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

You shrug and take her wine glass and wash it under the tap. Then you dry it with the towel and place it on the counter beside you. "I'm gay," you say.

April nods her head slowly and then she shrugs indifferently. "So am I," she says, and then she leaves the stool and stumbles through the door to the back room.

And then you stand there, alone, and stare after her retreating form while the door swings closed. And then you shrug and continue on with taking care of the glasses, thinking about _those words _again.

**XxXx**

A few hours later, Tina walks through the door. You're still behind the bar but this time you're organizing bottles and putting them in color order. When Will told you that you could do whatever, because he can't think of anything you have to do at the moment, you thought organizing the bottles in color order is the best mission for you. And when the door swings open, for the first time in a long while, you sigh with relief. And a smile stretches across your face when you see Tina. But there's someone behind her and they're talking and laughing together. You peer over Tina's shoulder and see that the girl behind her is swinging a bag over her arm, and when they're close enough, Tina gives you a hug over the counter.

"This is our new employee," Tina says and points her finger at you, "her name's Brittany."

You smile broadly at the girl beside Tina and she raises her hand in a quick greeting. "And this," Tina continues, pointing to the girl this time, "is Mercedes."

It turns out that Mercedes is the coolest person ever.

The first thing Mercedes says to you is "Yo girl" and you instantly like her.

The three of you spend the rest of your work shift cleaning up the restaurant and when the guests start coming through the door, Mercedes and Tina guide you through everything and teaches you how to be an excellent waitress.

When you get time between serving customers, Mercedes tells you wicked stories about April and her drunken moments and she also tells you about that one time when she walked in on Will and his ex-wife in the storage room and you're laughing so hard that you're almost falling off the bar stool.

"You would have been so disgusted if you had seen them!" Mercedes laughs and you bet 10 dollars that you indeed would've been.

"I can't believe you survived that sight," you tell Mercedes and she only snorts.

"I barely did," she says and you burst out laughing again.

When Will hears you laughing together, he sets you up on a task of folding napkins in the back room.

But then you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket and you pull it out to read the text. You see that it's from Olivia so you open the text, sneakily, so Will won't see you using your phone while working. You wouldn't want to be fired yet.

_I pick you up at 7 tonight, dress casual ;-)_

You smile and tuck your phone back into your pocket again before following Tina and Mercedes into the back room to fold napkins.

**XxXx**

Your shift ends at 3 pm. You bid farewell to Mercedes and Tina and they tell you to have an awesome date. You decided to tell them you had a date tonight with a girl and they sat for hours, planning what you should wear and do. Olivia hasn't told you where you're going yet but Mercedes had some crazy ideas that maybe Olivia will take you to a skyscraper and at the end of the night she would have put a ring inside your fortune cookie and then she would propose while an airplane's flying by, with a white long sign that says: 'Marry Me Baby'.

But you quickly dismissed that idea and then told Mercedes that you've only known Olivia for, like, one day. But Mercedes didn't see the problem in that. So she said you should skip the 'casual look' and go straight for the fancy expensive dress. And neither did you tell her that it's actually her cousin you're more interested in. So Mercedes waved you off and let you walk home, your head still filled with a lot of thoughts.

**XxXx**

"Do you have any of those chocolate bars left?"

"Come in."

Santana rushes through the door and runs straight for your kitchen. You just chuckle while closing the front door. You told her before that she would end up eating 50 % of the sweets you bought, and you were right. You just finished with applying make-up to your face, since it's only one and a half hour until Olivia is supposed be here to pick you up. However, the hardest part is still unsolved; what clothes to wear.

When you get into the kitchen, Santana is standing on her toes, looking through your cupboards. She's looking casual in jeans and a college hoodie and your eyes travel from her face, down her chest, to the back of her jeans and you can't understand how someone's ass can look this good. She definitely has a nice butt. But you already knew that, you've even had your hands all over that.

"Britt," Santana says, almost whining. You shake away your thoughts and shuffle your feet towards her and her eyes are still roaming the shelves. "Can't find'em," she says in an almost whisper and you have to giggle at her desperation.

"Why are you so desperate for chocolate anyway?" you ask her without helping her find them. "Feeling lonely?" She whips her head towards you and purses her lips, searching your face with her eyes. "I have ice cream too, if you want. You can eat with a spoon directly from the jar."

The corner of Santana's lips quirk upwards and she rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

You giggle and watch as Santana continues to search your kitchen, to no avail. So you decide to finally help her. "They're not in the kitchen, actually," you say and that immediately gets Santana's attention.

"Then where are they?" The wild look in Santana's eyes makes your stomach do weird flips and your lips form a crooked smile.

"In my bedroom," you say. At the word 'bedroom', Santana looks down to your lips hastily before meeting your gaze again.

"Mind if I go in there?" she asks while once again flicking her gaze to your lips.

"Not at all," you say.

"Good."

"Mhm." You quirk an eyebrow at Santana, who's still standing in front of you in your kitchen, making no attempt to leave. It suddenly feels like your standing closer to each other, or it's just her intense gaze making it seem like you're closer. She keeps leering at your lips and it makes them tingle, and Santana doesn't even need to do anything to make them tingle. "You're not going?" you ask because you thought she would go to your bedroom to search for the chocolate. But then Santana bobs her head up and down and takes a shaky step past you, grazing your shoulder on her way out, and you bite your lip trying not to smile too big.

She emerges from your bedroom 20 seconds later with five chocolate bars stacked in her arms. You lean you hip against the counter and watch how she puts them down on the counter top opposite yours. She then picks up one of them and takes the wrapper off before taking a huge bite, making chocolate get stuck on her lips. You try to stifle your giggles while watching her eat.

She's kind of adorable.

It looks like she hasn't eaten in, like, six years. So you let her devour your chocolate, in hopes that her hunger diminishes soon.

When she's eaten three of your bars, she meets your gaze and then stops chewing in the middle of a big bite. "What," she says with her mouth full of chocolate. You raise your eyebrows, as if to ask 'what' back.

And then you realize that you've been staring at her since she started eating and she asks you what you're staring at.

"You're staring," she states then, making you blush slightly.

"Yeah," you answer. If she's going to eat all your chocolate, you might as well look at her while she does it. Watching her eat chocolate is as good as actually eating the chocolate, if not even better.

"Okay," she says and the corners of your lips turn upwards.

Suddenly there's a beep coming from your pocket, and you fish your phone out.

_Can't wait for tonight!_

"Who is it?" Santana asks and when you look up at her, she has a curious look on her face.

"Olivia," you state. You watch as the furrow between Santana's eyebrows increases and the tiny smile she had before, is now gone.

"What's she saying?" She asks while licking chocolate off her fingers.

For a couple of seconds, you get a little distracted by the way her tongue pokes out to lick at her fingers. But then you shake your head, making those thoughts go away.

"She's saying that she's looking forward to tonight," you respond and Santana widens her eyes, placing her hands on either side of her hips on the counter and looks straight at you.

"Tonight?" she asks; her voice small and questioning.

"Yeah, we're going on that date."

You watch as Santana's frown turns deeper.

"Really?"

"Yes… I told you we would go on a date," you say. And you kind of hope that she will say something like, she doesn't want you to go on this date. But _oh, that's wistful thinking._

Santana doesn't say anything and when your phone beeps again, you tear your eyes away from Santana to look down at your phone.

_I have a surprise for you…_

You gulp. And you hope it's not that big of a surprise. You feel pretty bad for going on this date with Olivia. You don't want her to get the wrong idea. The idea that you might like her. Though, you're pretty sure you've already given her the wrong idea, by accepting this date.

"What did she say this time?" Santana snarls. She's wearing a permanent scowl and you read out loud what Olivia just wrote.

Santana rolls her eyes. You raise your eyebrows at her and then she sighs.

"God, she's so annoying," Santana mumbles.

"What did she do?" you ask, because you don't see a reason for calling her annoying.

Santana raises her eyebrows at you. She keeps opening and closing her mouth and you watch as she tries to formulate a sentence.

"Didn't you hear?" she says and you give her a confused look. "Surprise? That's so lame. Like, she's probably going to rent the whole Madison Square Garden for you two or some romantic crap, like that."

You quirk your eyebrow and purse your lips. Rent out the whole Madison Square Garden? She would do that? Suddenly your throat gets really dry and you really regret telling her yes to this date. But renting Madison Square Garden requires a lot of money and Olivia wouldn't spend that much money on one date, right?

"Okay, maybe not Madison Square Garden. But she's probably gonna do some crazy shit and try to be all romantic. But she's not romantic. She's weird. And ugly."

You want to laugh at her, but instead you say: "Santana."

"Olivia always tries to do these weird things for girls and it's just totally weird and she's so awkward and she's always embarrassing herself."

"Santana," you say a little louder.

"And she's not even romantic. I don't even know why you said yes to this date, cuz she's so weird."

You decide that words won't shut her up, so you walk closer to her.

When you're two inches away from her face, she stops rambling on about how Olivia has no game or no charm. And she looks onto your face and you place your hands on her hips, making her gaze find yours.

"Do you want me to cancel this date, for you?" You ask in a low whisper. "Because to me, you seem really jealous right now."

And Santana visibly gulps and you smirk at her. She slowly shakes her head and your smirk fades.

"No, you should go," Santana says in a small voice and then looks away from your face. "You should back off though," she says and you feel your throat tightens at her words. "You're too close," Santana suddenly pants and then you realize _why_ she wants you to move away. Not because she wants you at a distant, but because you make her _pant_, when you're too close.

So you pull your hands away from her hips and you take a step back. You clear your throat and straighten your hair out a bit.

"So, since we're friends, and friends do this all the time, can you help me pick out clothes for my date tonight?" You believe that that's what friends do. You always help Quinn when she's about to go on a date and vice versa. It's only normal that you ask Santana to do the same for you.

But the surprised look on her face makes you think that maybe Santana never helps her friends with these types of things. Or maybe you just caught her off guard because she wasn't prepared for your question. "Uh, sure," she answers offhandedly and you turn to walk into your bedroom. A few moments later, you hear her stumble away from the kitchen to follow you into your room.

You already have a few clothes-candidates for tonight but you're not sure what outfit to wear. You don't want to be too fancy or too underdressed. Olivia told you to dress casual but that could mean a lot of things. Either she means that you should wear jeans and a fancy top, which could be casual. Or, she wants you to wear a dress that's not too classy or expensive. But you don't really know and since Santana knows Olivia better than you do, she might be able to help.

Santana sits down on your bed and shuffles all the way back so she's resting her back against the headboard. She tucks a pillow behind her head and crosses her feet in front of her. You can't help but smile at how comfortable she makes herself on your bed and your smile only grows wider when you think about her spending more time in your bed with you. Waking up beside Santana after a long and wild night, would probably be the most amazing feeling in the entire world.

"What?" You whip your head towards her head and she's looking at you quizzically while holding onto your stuffed duck. And your heart clenches. Santana and Mr. Duck look really good together.

"Nothing," you shrug and she raises her eyebrow with an amused smile. "You're just cute, I guess," you say and her smile slowly turns into a scowl but you can still see the obvious smile in her eyes. And the light blush to her cheeks makes it even more visible that she actually enjoyed your compliment.

You decide to turn around and walk into your closet, taking out your outfits. You lay them down on your bed and you scrutinize them slowly. You really have no idea which outfit is more appropriate to wear.

After a couple seconds of silence, Santana shuffles slightly on the bed. "Maybe you should put them on, so I can see better what would fit…" she trails off towards the end of her sentence and she shrugs a shoulder, refusing to meet your gaze. Instead she's looking down at the clothes on your bed while slightly furrowing her eyebrows.

You sigh and contemplate her words for a while. But then you decide that she's right. You start with the 'jeans and fancy top' – outfit.

You stand right in front of Santana, at the end of your bed, when you slowly take the edge of your shirt into your hands, lifting it upwards.

"Brittany!" she suddenly squeals but you don't stop lifting your shirt up.

You only smirk because you know exactly what you're doing to her right now.

When the shirt is off your body, you throw it on the bed and you're left in only your pink bra and jeans.

"Hmfh." You look up at Santana's face and she's opening and closing her mouth. Her eyes are flicking between your boobs and your abs and her hands her clutching the comforter on your bed.

You decide to not put the top on just yet because her eyes are warming your body up, and making your skin tingle.

"Can I touch your abs?"

Her voice is raspy and you feel an instant pleasure curse through your body. When you look into her eyes again, they're almost pleading you. Her fingers are twitching by her sides and you bite your lip to prevent a weird sound leaving your throat.

"I don't think friends normally do that, San," you say in a small voice and her lips form a frown.

"Yeah, you're right," she responds and you smirk at the effect you're having on her. She doesn't take her eyes off your body. When you realize you've been standing in front of her without a shirt on for way too long, you pick up the top and you put it on, slowly.

You don't look at Santana when you turn around to walk into your closet. You figure that it's better if you put your jeans on in there, instead of right in front of her. That may be _too_ much.

So you close the closet door behind you and shuffle into your jeans. The mirror on the wall reflects your body and you smile at your reflection. This actually looks nice, and _casual_.

So you step out into the room and Santana is still on your bed, hugging your duck again.

You twirl in front of her and tend to do a catwalk. But Santana is only laughing so you're not sure if you're doing so great.

She applauds you when you come to a halt in front of the bed again. She puts two fingers in her mouth and gives you a loud wolf whistle. You wrinkle your nose at the sound but give her a bashful smile.

"That was awesome Britt," she laughs and you dust your shoulders off, knowing how awesome you are. You poke your tongue out when she laughs again.

Santana suddenly clears her throat and sits up straighter on your bed. "So..." You give her a curious look and give her your attention fully, sensing her serious tone. You sit down on the edge of your bed, turning your head towards her and fiddle with your hands in your lap. "You know, this is really weird for me Brittany," she says and you don't know what she's talking about so you only wait for her to elaborate. "You're about to go on a date with my cousin," Santana then states the obvious and you quirk an eyebrow at her.

"So?" you ask but Santana only keeps staring at you with an unreadable look. "I dated Quinn's cousin in my senior year of high school," you say to make her feel less weird about this.

"That's totally not the same thing, Britt." Santana deadpans.

"What's different?" you ask and she slowly opens her mouth, but then closing it again.

She places her hands in her lap and you watch how she starts to toy with her bracelet. She doesn't say anything but you wait, knowing that she wants to say something.

"It just is," she says instead of giving you a reason and you tuck your lips into your mouth, not really knowing how to respond. "It's just weird for me, knowing you're dating my cousin."

"I'm not dating her, I'm just going on _one_ date," you clarify and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but what if you decide that you like her charm?" she says and you snort.

"You just told me she doesn't have any charm," you state and Santana rolls her eyes, again.

"Whatever," she replies.

Suddenly there's a knock coming from the front door and you perk your head up, knowing who it must be.

It's a good thing that you did your make-up before Santana came over, otherwise you'd have no time for that.

You push yourself up from the bed and start walking towards the door. But before you manage to walk out of your bedroom, Santana rushes up from the bed, screaming "Wait!"

You turn around with one hand on the doorknob, with a raised eyebrow. Santana rushes up to you and then stops only centimeters in front of you, breathing against your cheek. Feeling her hot breath on you makes your whole body tingle and your face feels like it's on fire.

She puts her finger against your jaw and then slides it down to rest her palm against your cheek. You breathe in through your nose at the touch. She leans her body even closer to you and then grazes her lips against the shell of your ear, making you grip at her hips, trying not to lose control. She rests there for a while before opening her mouth, making her lips drag against your ear.

"Just know that, if the date goes terrible, you could always come to my place afterwards." She whispers with her raspy sexy voice. And then she pulls back and you take in a shaky breath before nodding.

"Okay," is the only thing you can say before you turn the doorknob and walk out of the bedroom, making your way towards the front door.

**XxXx**

**What do you think will happen on the date? Hihi. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay for quick updates, right?**

**Chapter 11**

You fiddle with your fingers in your lap while staring at the glass in front of you. You unconsciously start playing with the hem of your shirt, not knowing what else to do. Olivia clears her throat opposite you in the booth and you look up at her.

"How's your day been?" She asks before taking a sip of her red wine. You ordered white wine just because you thought of April at the moment the waiter asked you what you wanted to drink. You don't know why you suddenly thought of April, but maybe because you're in a restaurant and there's alcohol everywhere you look. The combination of those two things makes you think of April and her insanity.

"Umm," you try to think about what you've done today and you're just about to tell her that you took your shirt off in front of Santana and that she was practically drooling. But then you bite your lip and you think about other parts of your day instead. "I was working a lot today," you say and she raises her eyebrows, showing interest. She asks you where you work and you tell her that you work at _Schuester's Restaurant_ and she slowly widens her eyes.

"Wait, do you know Tina?" she asks suddenly and you widen your own eyes.

"Yes…" you respond slowly as you stop fiddling with your shirt. She must notice the confused look on your face because she quickly elaborates.

"Her boyfriend is my roommate," she says and you slowly nod again, trying to sort that out in your head. "His name is Mike, have you met him?"

You rack your brain to try to find any Mikes, and the only Mike you can think of is the one you lost your virginity to in high school, and then you snort and shake your head. You don't know any other Mikes.

"No, haven't met him." Olivia shrugs and takes up her wine glass again.

"He comes into the restaurant sometimes to keep Tina company while she's working. But maybe he hasn't been there while you've been working," she says and takes a quick sip.

"I've only been working for a couple of days so…" you trail off and smile at Olivia. She bobs her head and returns your smile.

You talk about Olivia's studies and a little more about Mike and Tina. She tells you she wants to be a lawyer and you instantly feel a little weird. You feel like you also should try and be something cool and fancy like a lawyer or a doctor. But no, you work in a restaurant, wanting to be a dancer. You haven't gone to college and you weren't very good in school. And you feel a little jealous of Olivia who has such high and fancy dreams.

"It's pretty stressful but it's fun," she says and then you remember why you weren't good in school or why you won't go to college. You hate stress. Stress turns you into a mess.

"Yeah, I bet," you say instead and she nods slowly.

She asks you about your dreams and a little more about your job. Then she tells you about her classes and you space out for a moment. There are too many lawyer references in her sentences and you can't concentrate on understanding what she's talking about.

"Brittany," Olivia says and you quickly shake your head. You have no idea what she just said. "You want to order?"

Suddenly you see the waiter's back and he's hovering over you with a pen and a notepad, waiting impatiently for you to say what you want to eat. There's sweat on his forehead and he keeps drying it with the sleeve of his shirt. You figure that it's a tough night tonight and you don't want him to sweat anymore. If he keeps sweating like that, some of it will drop into the food and you wouldn't want that so instead you blurt the first number that's on your mind and you hope that's a legit number on the menu.

"47," you say, smiling brightly at the sweaty man. He looks at you weirdly but then writes down the number on his notepad. You didn't have time to look through the menu and you can only cross your heart and pray that you didn't order something yucky, like a snakehead sandwich. You totally read about that in the news once and that totally freaked you out.

"What did you order?" Olivia smiles at you and you flicker your eyes down to the table, hoping the waiter was nice enough to leave your menus on the table. But you're not a lucky girl because the waiter and the menus are gone and now you're sitting deep in the dirt, with an Olivia awaiting an answer.

So you clear your throat and you take a sip from your whine and you clear your throat again, pretending that you just all of a sudden, caught the flu.

"Um," you say to gain some more time, while shuffling your feet on the floor beneath the table. You consider just telling her the truth. That you panicked slightly, because you hadn't been listening to what she was saying and that you didn't want the guy to sweat his way to death, so you just picked the first number off the top of your head.

"Something that was too hard to pronounce," you say instead before you take one more sip from your wine.

Olivia seems to buy that because she only smiles at you and picks up her own glass.

**XxXx**

Olivia asks you if you want dessert and you tell her you're pretty tired. Her smile deflates a little bit but she nods her head, understanding. You pick up your wine glass to take a sip.

You've both eaten your meals and you're both full, and it turned out that you had ordered meatloaf with fries. Nothing too fancy or too weird. But Olivia had been looking at you weirdly, flicking her gaze between you and your food. And you figure that she now believes that you can't pronounce the word 'meatloaf'. But you didn't say anything; you just thanked the waiter and started digging into your meatloaf, pretending that you've known all along what you were ordering.

"Look," Olivia suddenly says and you whip your head up to her face. She's looking pretty serious while pursing her lips. She places both her hands in front of her at the table and she's leaning forward, the way people always do when they have something serious to tell you. Or when you're in trouble, but you don't think you're in trouble now, or you hope not at least.

"Wrong Lopez, I get it," she says and you widen your eyes and you stare at her.

She shrugs her shoulder and you raise your eyebrows. _She knows you're on a date with the wrong Lopez?_ Or what is she talking about? You look into her eyes and they look pretty sad, but still understanding and you gulp down your white wine and you let go of your glass, placing it down on the table.

"I kinda figured. The way you two were looking at each other made it pretty obvious." And again, you stare. And your eyes widen even more and you feel so bad. Because she knows you like Santana and still you said yes and you've been sitting here the entire night, talking and eating with her, and she's been aware of the fact that you're not into her.

You said yes to a date that you really weren't interested in and you gave her hopes that you actually liked her. Well, she's sweet and all. But you don't like, _like_ her. Like you like Santana.

"And the way Santana was talking about you, by the way her eyes lit up." You tuck your lips into your mouth. Olivia keeps talking and you keep sitting here, quietly. Just listening to what she's saying and she doesn't even demand an explanation from you, why you agreed to this date. She only smiles sadly at you while continuing to talk.

"It was just my naïve brain that kept telling me that you might not like her, because _no offense_, but Santana can be a _bitch_." And this time you actually crack a grin. Because Olivia rolls her eyes, thinking about her cousin, but she still wears a bashful smile. And you know that they actually like each other, even though it sometimes might seem like they don't.

"But yeah," Olivia trails off, letting her gaze find the patterns on the table cloth. "I kinda knew it already."

She meets your gaze again and you gulp.

"I'm sorry," you say, because that's the only thing you can think of to say at the moment. She's being sweet and understanding and you've only been mean and selfish. "I'm sorry for agreeing to this date even though I kind of have this crush on your cousin." You feel yourself blush and you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

You hear Olivia giggle and you then look at her face, seeing a genuine smile on her lips.

You let yourself relax because she's not mad at you. She's smiling and she's not looking sad.

"It's okay Brittany," Olivia says and you give her a grateful smile.

"She doesn't want to date people," you say then before you look down to the table to hide your embarrassment.

You hear Olivia click her tongue, annoyed, so you look up at her.

"She's so _dramatic_." Olivia rolls her eyes and you smile at her again.

"If you want to, I could help you make Santana realize how pathetic she's being. I mean, you're right in front of her and she still doesn't take the chance to date you." Olivia shrugs again, letting her shoulder drop down in a sigh. "That's pretty stupid."

You smile at her and you thank her but you wonder how she will help you make Santana realize anything. You don't know how that would happen.

You take one more sip from your, like, fourth glass of wine before clearing your throat awkwardly.

"Please don't tell Santana that I have a crush on her," you plead and Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Of course I won't," she says but then she smirks at you. "Though, by the way you were constantly staring at her ass the other night, I think she already knows that you kind of have a bit of a crush on her."

And you blush and then you reach your hand out over the table and you playfully hit her arm.

**XxXx**

Olivia spends the car ride home telling you stories about Santana as a baby.

Turns out that Santana was quite the adventurous one.

You haven't laughed this much in a long while. This whole day has really been amazing. From meeting Mercedes, and hanging with her and Tina, to watching Santana eating all your chocolate and wanting to touch your abs. And then Olivia being all sweet and telling you baby stories of Santana.

You think that this day has been one of the best in a really long time.

When Olivia puts the car to a stop outside of your apartment, you give her a hug and you tell her that you had a good time. She tells you 'good luck with Santana' before you shut the car door close behind you.

As soon as the elevator brings you to your floor, you make a turn to the right and you knock on Santana's door.

"Was it bad?" Santana asks as soon as she opens the door.

"No, your cousin's pretty amazing actually," you respond quickly with an enormous smile and rest your shoulder against the doorframe. "You're gonna let me in or what?"

Santana rolls her eyes before opening the door wider for you to walk past her.

You get into her living room and you see how piles of books and papers are sprawled out on the coffee table.

"What happened here?" you ask and quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, just studying a little…" Santana trails off and now you raise both your eyebrows.

"You're studying?"

"Just this one course, kind of in between gigs and stuff," she tells you and you nod.

She walks over to the couch and sits down on the edge of it. She sorts through a couple of papers and then picks them up to lay them in an organized pile beside her.

Suddenly you get a really mischievous smile on your face and you bounce on your heels.

"I know something about you-u!" you sing-song and place both your hands behind your back.

"What do you know about me?" She fires back right away and you crack a grin at her. "Hey, were you two talking about me?" She asks and she quickly stands up from the couch to walk towards you. "Why were you talking about me?"

"Ha!" you laugh because Santana looks like she's about to get a panic attack very soon if you don't tell her what you know about her. "Calm down, Sanny," you say and she glares at you. "You can't know what we talked about, it's private," you say and her eyes widen comically. She's holding onto a book and you dip your head to be able to read the title.

"Oh, you're reading? Watcha reading?" you ask and you meet her gaze again.

"Brittany!" she yells and you tuck your lips into your mouth, trying to shield a huge grin. "It's not private if you talked about _me_!"

"Oh, she just told me some stories," you trail off vaguely while taking a couple steps towards the couch.

Santana quickly follows you and you sit down in the middle of the couch, picking up a newspaper that was lying on the coffee table.

"What stories?" she glares at you but you swiftly ignore her impatient stare.

"Just some stories of a tiny _Sanny_…" You can't keep a giggle from bouncing off your lips when you watch her lips form the deepest frown. "I've understood that you were a real _cutie_," you tell her while flipping the pages absentmindedly.

"I swear, if you don't tell me what she told you, I'll…" Santana trails off while shaking her head subtly from left to right, trying to find something she will do to you.

"You'll what, Sanny?" you ask because Sanny has become your absolute favorite nickname for her.

Santana then sighs and crosses her arms tightly against her chest, biting her upper lip. You watch as she takes a step forward and sits down beside you. She slumps down on the couch, as if she gives up and you turn your body so you can fully look at her.

"Are you going on a second date?" she asks after a while and you pull the corner of your lips up slightly, before wiggling your eyebrows.

"Don't know, do you think I should?" You ask and Santana pokes out her tongue at you.

"If her charm didn't get you to throw up, so _sure_."

"She doesn't have any charm, remember?" you ask because Santana said it herself. Olivia has no charm.

"Good, one less reason to puke," she mutters under her breath while lying down on the couch. She stretches her legs out and places her legs on your lap.

You widen your eyes because you weren't expecting her legs on you. But you welcome the gesture and place your hands on her calves.

"We should trade secrets," you say suddenly while drawing patters at the showing skin between her socks and her jeans. Santana hums quietly so you turn to look at her and she's having her eyes closed, lying still and peacefully on the couch.

You keep grazing your fingers against her skin and she keeps humming.

"Did you hear what I said?" you ask when she just keeps humming.

Santana prays one eye open and looks at you.

"What?" she says.

"We should trade secrets," you tell her, again. Santana quirks an eyebrow but makes no other movement.

Your pointer finger waddles higher up her calf and you push her jeans up an inch to reach more of silky caramel skin. She hums again and you scratch your nails slightly against her skin. She closes her eyes again but opens her mouth.

"What secrets?" she asks and you shrug, but she's closing her eyes and she can't see you.

"Random secrets. I can start," you say because it's easier to show her what you mean if you start with an example. She nods but keeps her eyes closed.

"You know the first day I saw you in that elevator," you start and she hums again. "That night, I got off while thinking about you."

Suddenly her eyes widen and her eyebrows reach her hairline. You stop moving your fingers against her calves but you don't think she noticed because she's staring at you, mouth agape, like she can't believe what you just told her.

"Really?" she says and you bob your head up and down. You feel your cheeks grow hot under her intense stare so you look down, so she won't see how flushed you are.

"It's your turn," you say, still trying to mentally wipe the redness from your cheeks.

"Wait," she says and you look into her eyes. "_Really_?" she asks again and you, once again, bob your head up and down.

"It's true, and now it's your turn," you say sternly because you kind of regret telling her that. You don't know why you did it. You just did. And now she's staring at you and you feel so embarrassed.

She clears her throat and you look down to your fingers and you start to draw circles on her calves again.

Santana is quiet for a few seconds before she clears her throat again.

"Um," she says and you gulp down your embarrassment. "You remember when you touched my ass?" she asks and you nod, curving your lips up into a smile.

"Yeah, you touched your butt with my hand," you correct her and she rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I had to leave right after, because it kind of got me pretty…" And Santana trails off and you quirk your eyebrows at her, wanting her to finish the sentence. You keep looking into her eyes and she rolls her eyes, while flicking her gaze to your fingertips moving against her skin. "Wet," she breathes.

You feel your chest flutter and something twists low in your stomach. You feel kind of hot again and you imagine that your cheeks are beet red. You shape your mouth into an o and bite your lip. You flick your gaze down again and you feel Santana bore her gaze to the side of your head.

You keep drawing circles, feeling your fingertips melt into her skin. She keeps looking and after a few seconds you pull your head up to meet her gaze.

Santana's lips are pulled up into a smile and you can faintly see her dimples on her cheeks. You get drawn into her gaze and her long dark eyelashes flutter and you hold your breath. She's so pretty and she doesn't even have to try.

You tuck your lips into your mouth to hide a dopey smile.

She smiles wider and her teeth are showing and it makes her dimples more visible. You want to reach over and kiss her cheeks but right when you start to lean over, a phone starts to blare with the theme song of Pokémon and you raise your eyebrows when Santana dives over the edge of the couch, frantically searching beneath papers to find the source to the sound.

"I didn't know you liked Pokémon Santana," you say right before she finds it and pushes the phone to her ear, giving you a playful glare before saying "hello" with a breathless voice.

You giggle at how hard she's breathing. She probably didn't want you to hear her ringtone. But you're really glad you did. One more thing to put on the list of _Santana cuteness_.

"Uh-huh," Santana hums into the phone and you watch as she wrinkles her brow. "Sure I'll be there," she says before hanging up.

You pout because it seems Santana will leave you now. And you don't want to leave, you're comfy. Especially with her legs on your lap.

"Puck called," she says and you bob your head up and down slowly, waiting on her to kick you out so she can go where Puck wants her to be. "He's going out tonight and wondered if I wanted to tag along."

You bob your head again and watch as she tucks a strand of hair away from her face.

"We should leave in about half an hour," she says. "You want to borrow clothes from me or do you want to go over to your apartment to change?"

"What?" you say because now you don't understand.

"Oh," Santana breathes. "Wait, you don't want to come with? That's totally cool too, but like, it'd be nice if you did." She trails off and she takes her legs away from your lap.

You feel your smile grow and you shake your head.

"No, I'll come," you say and Santana smiles at you.

"Good."

**XxXx**

After a couple minutes of debating whether you should borrow Santana's clothes or shuffle your lazy ass to your own apartment, you decide to just borrow Santana's clothes.

She throws you a light blue dress and she says that it'll match your eyes. You blush as you walk into the bathroom to change.

Puck says that you should meet outside the club and then walk in together. So you and Santana shuffle into a cab and when the cab driver is pulling up outside the club, Santana pays for both of you before throwing you a wink. You want to argue with her but the wink kind of makes you weird and your mind gets foggy so you can't think straight.

You can't do anything straight because straight is the last thing you are.

So you walk in a gay line towards the doorman and Puck picks you up in a hug from behind and you scream because you weren't prepared for it.

Santana hits his arm in greeting and Puck kisses her cheek. You smile at their friendship before the three of you enter the club together.

**XxXx**

You're on the dance floor and you're swinging your hands in the air and your hair clings to your face. You've had a lot of shots and you don't really know anything anymore. You don't know where either Santana or Puck is but you hope they're here somewhere. You don't know if the dress is still on your body because you're a 'stripper drunk', but you really hope it's still on. You keep swinging your arms and everyone around you is dancing close to you. You almost feel trapped but you keep dancing. Sometimes when you dance you forget everything and you dance your way into oblivion. And when you've had shots, it gets even worse.

Suddenly there are arms around your waist and you try to turn around but you don't know where the person's face is so you just stand still and wait for him or her to appear in front of you.

And then there's a face in front of you, but it's too close and the only thing you see is teeth. The teeth are nice but you can't see who they belong to.

Then the person walks backwards, or stumbles, because suddenly they're on the floor and they're reaching their hand out for you to take it. You're still in a daze but you stretch your hand out and you help them up.

When you're face to face with the person, you see the long black hair and the brown eyes and the dimples and you smile because it's Santana.

"Briiiittany," Santana slurs and flings her arms around your neck. You giggle into her hair when she hugs you and you keep swaying your hips from side to side.

"Omg, can you hear the song, Sanny?" you ask and you think she's too drunk to notice what you called her because she doesn't scowl.

Santana perks her head up and she listens intently.

"Yes!" she says suddenly and you giggle again. It's Temperature by Sean Paul and you start to swing your hips and she follows suit.

She laughs at you when bent down to the ground to do the 'worm dance'.

Suddenly she pulls you up to her level again and she presses her body against yours.

You welcome the gesture and you place your hands at the small of her back.

You pull her hips into you and you roll your body until she rolls her eyes, tightening the grip on your neck.

"Yo, girls!" Someone screams behind you and you turn around to see Puck but you ignore him and you keep rocking into Santana's body, following the rhythm of the music.

"Hey, it's time to leave!" Puck shouts into your ear and you turn your head around to watch Puck looking around frantically. You give him a glare while Santana keeps moving against your body.

You feel arousal pool between your legs when Santana nuzzles your neck and breathes in your scent. But Puck screaming in your ear is kind of a big turn off so you let go of Santana to give Puck a questioning stare, ready to hear his explanation to why he felt the need to interrupt your sexy dancing.

"We need to get out of here, NOW!" He screams to the both of you and you see how Santana suddenly widens her eyes and she gives Puck a bitch glare.

"What have you done?" she asks coldly and you furrow your eyebrows, trying to figure out what they're talking about.

The dimples in Santana's cheeks are gone and when Puck rubs his head while muttering something like "there's been a fight, kind of", Santana grabs your hand with her left hand and Puck's hand with her right and then you make a run for the exit.

**XxXx**

When the three of you are in a yellow cab Santana let's out her anger at Puck. She tells him to keep his fists to himself and that he shouldn't hit people just because it seemed convenient at the time. You don't feel weird or awkward listening in on this kind of private conversation, because Santana is still holding your hand. You intertwined your fingers together before you entered the cab and Santana didn't say anything. Either she didn't notice or she didn't care. It doesn't matter because you feel safe and giddy and when the cab pulls to a stop outside of Puck's apartment, you kiss his cheek and you tell him to sleep well. Santana hits his arm and tells him to fuck off. Puck scurries out the cab but Santana pulls him back in before he can leave. She tugs his shirt and she doesn't let go until Puck places a kiss to her temple. And you know that Santana is not really super mad at Puck, she just cares about him. And Puck knows that too, and he smiles at you before he shuts the door closed behind him.

You squeeze Santana's hand when the cab pulls out from the side of the road to continue the journey towards your apartment building.

You're quiet until the car stops again. Santana pays the cabdriver and you tell her 'seriously' with an annoyed tone and Santana only shrugs and sends you a small bashful smile.

You shake your head and make a mental note that you have to pay for her pizza or something soon so that you'll be even.

You take the stairs up to your floor and Santana keeps walking super slowly but you're still clutching her hand so you have to walk at her pace.

"You're walking slowly," you state because it's quiet and you want to talk to her.

"I know," she answers but keeps walking at the same slow pace.

Suddenly she comes to a halt in middle of the stairs and you almost fall backwards. She pulls your hand closer to her and you walk down a step so you're at the same height as her.

"I'm afraid of ghosts," she says and her eyes are glassy and her breath smells like cherries and alcohol and you smile because she's pretty drunk.

"Okay," you say because you don't know what else to tell her.

"I can't sleep alone when I'm scared," she says and you tell her 'okay' again. She pulls your hand harder and you look into her eyes. She looks sad and her lip is pouting slightly. She dips her head and you giggle because she reminds you of a child right now.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," you say because you don't think there are any ghosts in this building. It was probably built, like, two years ago so it's not the typical old 'ghost-house'.

"It is," she whispers and you stroke your fingers over her knuckles. "You have to sleep in my bed." She juts her bottom lip out and you gulp. Her brown eyes bore into yours.

You find yourself nodding while stroking her hand and she smiles at you.

Suddenly she starts skipping up the rest of the stairs and you stumble up the stairs behind her, trying to keep up with her speed.

You find yourself outside of her apartment while she's unlocking the door. The door flies open and she opens it wider.

"M'lady," she gestures for you to walk inside and you skip over the threshold and throw your jacket off in her hallway.

Santana does the same and then she smiles bashfully at you.

"Mind if we share my bed?"

**XxXx**

I know some of you think the story is moving too slowly, and some people think the pace is good. But just know that you will get what you want in the end, you just have to be patient ((:


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

You waddle into Santana's bedroom while she crawls in behind you. You think she's representing a lizard by the way she twists and bends her body. You're pretending to be a duck and you clarify your imitation by quacking. Santana giggles behind you and you turn around to see her lying sprawled out on the floor, face down on the carpet. You take a step towards her and you stumble a little, your mind is still foggy because of the alcohol. But Santana is way drunker than you are.

After you shrugged of your jackets, Santana opened a bottle of wine and that bottle is now standing empty on the coffee table in Santana's living room. You then decided you should probably head to bed, before the ghosts come out and get you. You tell Santana that ghosts are not allowed to be in the bed because of some higher power and so Santana dragged you into the bedroom. But before you entered, you told her you have to pretend to be animals so the ghosts will be confused and not follow you inside the bedroom. Santana widens her eyes and tells you to hurry up pretending to be an animal.

And now she's lying on the floor and you bend down and you lie down beside her. You can still hear her giggle into the carpet and you start to giggle with her because her giggle is infectious. Santana starts laughing and then she's turning her body around and she looks at you. You quack at her and she starts laughing again.

When you've spend three minutes on the floor, Santana walks over to her wardrobe to give you some PJs. You waddle up behind her and you peer over her shoulder. She hands you a pair of shorts and you take them. Then she gives you a pink top and tells you to get inside the clothes.

"Turn around," you tell her when she's given you all of your clothes. "Don't look," you say and she turns around and she places her hands over her eyes.

"Okaay," she drawls out with a giggle and then she hiccups. And you chuckle at her while fiddling with the zip on your dress. You manage to get it down and then you pull on the shorts. Santana hiccups again and you laugh even harder. When the pink top is stuck in your arms, over your head, and you can't see anything, you scream out a quiet 'help'.

You hear Santana turn around and she shuffles closer to you. "I'll help you," she says before she places her hands flat down on your stomach. She drags her fingertips between your abs and you breathe in deeply.

"Santana," you say and she hums. "Help me," you tell her and then she lets out a muffled 'oh', before starting to pull your shirt down over your head.

When Santana walks into the bathroom to change her own clothes, you take the liberty to get underneath the covers on her bed.

It's comfy and it smells like Santana. You think it's her own scent mixed with her shampoo and you burry your nose into the mattress. You hum contently and you turn your body so you're lying flat on your stomach, gripping her pillows.

"Have you ever done a shot up-side down?" Santana asks as she comes crawling in to bed next to you and you shake your head slowly.

"Have you?" you ask back but you're not sure she's heard you because your mouth is squashed against the bed.

"No," she mumbles and you guess she heard.

Suddenly you feel fingertips on your back and sigh against the pillow. She trips her fingers up your back and when she's reached your shoulder blades, she adds the slightest pressure, making you moan quietly.

"We should play truth or dare," you tell Santana when you're both laying underneath the blankets, only your heads visible over the tops. Santana only quirks her eyebrow amusedly and you think she's waiting on you to ask the first question so you open your mouth to give her the question.

"Truth or dare?" She narrows her eyes while tapping her chin in thought.

"Hm," she says and you wait for her to decide.

"Come on San, we don't have all night." She snorts at you and you smile widely.

"Truth," she says and you roll your eyes.

"Dork," you say because you wanted her to choose dare.

"Just ask me the question woman," she says while poking your toe with hers underneath the blanket.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about me?" you ask and you wink at her.

"Yes," she says flatly and you stop smiling immediately.

"What happened?" you ask because now you're intrigued. You didn't think she would say yes, it was more like a joke.

"You can't ask two questions, now it's my turn."

You roll your eyes and make a mental note to ask her about this later.

"Truth or dare?" she says and you hesitate before you tell her "dare".

Her eyes twinkle and a mischievous smile spreads across her lips.

_Oh no_, you think. This could be exactly anything and you really don't want to run naked around the block or something.

"I dare you to… touch my boobs."

And you choke on your own saliva. And then you shake your head and clear your throat. That would stride against your rules, big time.

"Santana," you say sternly and her smile only grows.

"Come on," she whispers while searching for your hand underneath your blankets.

You don't think it's an accident when she somehow manages to slide her hand up your inner thigh before she finds your left hand.

You giggle but she takes your hand and she places it on her stomach.

You keep giggling but she tries to shush you down.

"Touch my boobs," she whispers but half way through her sentence she gives into a giggle and you giggle together before you feel the urge to get your hand back, before something bad happens.

"That's not what friends do," you say and she pouts but she can't hold it for long as she keeps smiling.

"Truth or dare?" you tell her and tuck your hand beside you on the mattress again.

"Dare," she says and you smile wide at her.

But then you realize you don't have a good dare so you purse your lips and you try to think of something good.

Then you have it.

It's perfect.

So you blurt it out before you could change your mind.

"I dare you to go on a date with me."

Santana widens her eyes and she looks at you in the darkness of her room.

"Britt…" she says but you don't say anything. You want her to answer you. You want her to say yes. You want her to go on a date with you and even though the mood was playful five seconds ago, it's dead serious now. The bliss you felt from the alcohol only moments ago is gone and you feel nervous and tense.

Santana tucks her lips into her mouth and you look at her face, impatiently waiting for an answer.

But maybe you shouldn't dare her, because that leaves her no option to do as she wants. And you want her to want to go on a date with you.

"Would you go on a date with me?" you ask instead and the furrow between her eyebrows only increases.

"Britt," she says again but this time it's more like a sigh. Like she doesn't want you to ask her that. Like you should know that she won't go on a date with you if you asked. But you want to ask because you want her to tell you she wants to go with you. You'll even pay, you'll do anything.

"I don't like dates." You look into her eyes and she looks apologetic.

"So?" you say because she can learn to like dates. She could try and go on a date with you and maybe she'll like it. She can't just say she doesn't like them when she hasn't even tried it with you.

You plan awesome dates and she won't know if she doesn't agree on going on this date with you.

"Britt, I don't do dates. I don't do feelings. I don't do that." She sighs again and she rubs her fingers on her forehead and you pout because you don't know how else to convince her to agree. And you shouldn't even have to convince her. If she wants to go, she would have said yes.

"Is that a no?" you ask because you want to be sure.

Santana bites her lip and she nods her head slowly. But she doesn't say anything. You keep looking at her face until she sighs again.

"You're the one missing out," you say because you want to come off as confident and badass even though you totally just got ditched. And maybe you'll just ask Olivia out on another date now, because Santana's missing some lady balls.

But you know that you won't go out with Olivia again, only maybe as friends, but not as dates.

But you want her to feel like she's missing out on going at an awesome date with you. And you feel kind of pissed though you have no right to be pissed at her. You can't make her go on a date with you. That would be ridiculous.

Santana only nods her head again and she keeps biting her lip. You're pretty sure that if she keeps biting it like that, she'll start bleeding. And even though she ditched you, you don't want her lips to bleed. So you take your hand out from underneath the blanket and you reach forward with your thumb. You graze her bottom lip with your finger and you ask her to stop biting her lip. She slowly relaxes her teeth and lets her lip rest. You smile at her and tuck your hands underneath the covers again, enjoying how you can still feel the softness of her lip on your thumb.

"We should sleep now," you say and you smile at her. She keeps looking at your face like she doesn't really know what to do so you take it up on yourself to flick the nightstand lamp off before lying down on the pillows, only a couple of inches away from Santana's face.

"Goodnight Santana," you whisper and she smiles at you in return, still looking all kinds of lost. But you think it's because you just touched her lip with your thumb and she wasn't expecting it. So you close your eyes and right when you feel her hand coming to rest on your hip, you fall into a deep sleep.

**XxXx**

You feel the sun hit your face and you stretch your arm out on the bed. You feel the slightest pressure against your forehead and you imagine you're going to get a killing hangover. You drank a lot yesterday and it's only fair that you have to suffer from the amount of alcohol you consumed.

Suddenly you realize something heavy on your body, and either you just gained 140 pounds while you were sleeping, or something heavy is lying on top of you.

Then you're met with a scent that you could recognize from anywhere and when you flutter your eyes open you see her lying flat against your body. And when your senses start to work again, you can also feel the way her body molds with yours.

You inhale quickly and with one eye open you peer down her body, noticing that she's wearing clothes. You then look at your own body and you let out a relieved sigh when you see that you're dressed in short and a small (very small) top.

You try to remember what exactly happened yesterday but everything is pretty much a blur. You let out a long sigh and rub your forehead, wanting the headache to go away already.

Suddenly Santana wriggles her body against yours, making you squirm with something you could only describe as pleasure. She lets out a quiet hum against your skin before she nuzzles your neck with her nose. She's still very much asleep and you close your eyes, gripping the sheets with your hands beside your body. You don't want to do something stupid, like feel her up while she's sleeping. That's just creepy. And you can't allow yourself to become that big of a creep.

Still, you can't believe you're lying on Santana's bed, in her clothes, with the actual Santana on top of you. And she's practically breathing in the scent of your neck and her hand is resting _so_ close to the hem of your shorts and her fingers are slightly bent into the skin between your shirt and your shorts. And you have a hard time breathing coherently.

You figure that you probably shouldn't just lie here underneath her, enjoying the way her body moves in her sleep. You probably shouldn't feel something warm grow in the pit of your stomach. And when she moves her hand and her fingers glide up underneath your shirt, you should probably not roll your eyes to the back of your head. And when her legs move and for half a second moves her thigh against the apex of your legs, you probably shouldn't let out a very inappropriate moan. You grip the sheets tighter and you try not to think about how her unconscious body makes you feel.

"Mhm," Santana mumbles against your skin and you tuck your lips into your mouth and you close your eyes. If she wakes up now, you don't want her to know that you've been awake for awhile.

She stirs against your body and you press your eyes closed tighter.

Suddenly she shifts a bit and you can feel how her upper body lifts from yours. You know she's awake now because even she moves in her sleep, she can't move _that_ much. While her boobs are now not pressed against yours, the pressure gets heavier on your legs as she rests all her weight on them. You keep on pretending to still be asleep so you lie still and scrunch your eyes together. Without looking you can almost feel her gaze on your face.

It takes five seconds, but then she leans back down again and she tucks her face back against the skin of your neck.

You don't let out the breath you're holding because you know that she's awake still and you don't want her to know that _you're_ awake.

"I know you're awake," says Santana's sleepy voice and it sends shivers down the front of your body.

You curse under your breath but decide that there's no point trying to deny her accusation.

"I know you're awake too," you say instead and you can hear Santana chuckle.

"Am I the only one with a hangover?" she asks and you shake your head.

She can't see your head so give her a whispered 'no'.

"You want breakfast?"

Your stomach rumble and you smile at the convenience.

"Yes," you say and Santana slowly lifts her body away from yours. You instantly miss the warmth, but Santana doesn't leave right away. She hovers over your body and you open your eyes to see her looking down at you.

"You have sex-hair," she says and you snort.

She looks like a lion, and a panda, at the same time. Her makeup is smudge and her hair is wild.

"You look worse than me," you say and she smiles wickedly.

"Looks like we had a wild night," she says and wiggles her eyebrows. _I had a wild morning_, you think to yourself but you don't say it out loud.

You smile up at her and for a while it kind of looks like she's going to lie down on top of you again. But then she pushes herself up and she leaves you alone on the bed, walking across the bedroom towards her bathroom. You feel the urge to take her hand and pull her back to the bed but you don't, instead you watch her hips as they sway their way out of the bedroom.

**XxXx**

After you borrow a pair of jeans and a hoodie from Santana and you've helped each other remember the events from last night, you decide to go down to a diner a couple blocks away to get some breakfast. You subtly smell her hoodie once in awhile, because it smells so much like Santana and her scent has become your drug, sort of.

You glide into a booth and you sit opposite each other. Once you've ordered and gotten your food, Santana picks up the saltshaker and pours some in your orange juice.

You swat her hand away and then slap her on the head. She just giggles and gives you a wicked smile. You tell her she's mean but when you pout she says she's sorry.

You end up sharing Santana's glass of orange juice but you're okay with that.

While you're eating you can't stop thinking about your question yesterday and the answer she gave you.

You really want to go on a date with her but she's so stubborn and you can't _make_ her go on a date with you. You just really wanted her to say yes. She didn't say anything about your question this morning but by the way she went all quiet and awkward when you talked about yesterday this morning while you put on her hoodie, you think she remembers. She told you she remembered everything that happened and she replicated all the other questions from last night.

Santana wants to sleep with you, you know so much. You know she's attracted to you and that you are attracted to her. You want to go on a date with her but she doesn't want to go on a date with you. You want her to become your girlfriend but she doesn't do girlfriends.

You look up at Santana just as she stuffs her mouth full of fries and you smile adoringly at her, loving the way her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. She's the cutest thing ever and you want her to become yours. But you have to do it another way. You can't pressure her into going on a date with you, she'll never say yes. You have to meet her halfway and you have to do things in a way so she will feel safe if you want to get anything out of this.

If Santana doesn't have any lady balls, you'll just have to give her what she wants and maybe in the end, you'll get something you want too.

"I want to try the whole 'friends with benefits' thing," you blurt and immediately you freeze. You shut your eyes closed and you take a deep breath through your nostrils before looking up at her through your eyelashes.

You didn't really plan on saying it, not right now, not here. But you've said it, and she's already looking at you like you just landed on planet earth through a spaceship.

Santana is in the midst of chewing her food and her fingers make a halt and still around her fries. When the shocked look on her face wavers, she relaxes her face with a quirk of her eyebrows and then she looks at your face, then watching your fingers play with the corners of your napkin and then she gives you a tiny shrug.

"Cool," she says.

And you exhale a breath that you've been holding for the past couple of seconds and Santana goes back to eating.

You don't really know what to do now, so you just sit there, holding on to your napkin like life depended on that little piece of white fabric. Then Santana stops eating again and she looks down to the floor, and then she meets your gaze.

"Wait-" she says and you raise your eyebrows. You haven't moved for the past half an hour and you're not planning on leaving anytime soon. You think you might actually be stuck to this bench. You're in absolute no condition to move. "Now?" Santana opens her mouth and she looks around the diner you're sitting in and you follow her line of sight and you shrug.

"Yeah, why not?" you say because you think you've waited long enough to kiss her now. And you really want to kiss her.

You want to do this, even if there are no feelings involved and you'll just be having sex. Just sex. No more, no less.

**XxXx**

The walk back to her apartment is the most awkward ten minutes you've ever experienced. You think that Santana might still be very confused by your suggestion because not only were you just yesterday on a date with her cousin, but you've told her a million times that you wouldn't just sleep with her.

She has her hands buried in the pockets of her coat and your mouth is dry and if you opened it, you're afraid something weird will come out and it'll just make everything so much more awkward. You ditched the idea of pinning her against the wall in the girl's public bathroom and instead you plan on going back to Santana's apartment. Yes, you're pretty romantic, like that.

When you're back in Santana's apartment and she's placing her keys on the counter in the kitchen, you realize that you have no idea what to do now. You've never been friends with benefits with anyone before so you really don't know how this works. Santana should be the one teaching you but she seems to be very interested in some newspaper she's holding on to that she found on the floor in her kitchen. She's looking at the first page and it says 'how to spend 47 hours on a train' and you don't even think she's reading it.

You sigh and stand up and you take a couple of steps closer to her.

"Maybe we should go into your bedroom," you say hopefully and Santana quickly snaps her eyes up to meet yours.

"What?" she says and you furrow your eyebrows.

"I mean, we could do it on the kitchen table but I just think that it'll be more comfortable to do it in your bed, so…" you trail off and you curl your toes slightly while biting your bottom lip.

Santana widens her eyes and she clutches the paper tighter in her hand. Then she furrows her own eyebrows and tilts her head to the side, giving you a scrutinizing look.

"Wait, Britt…" she says and you wait, standing unusually still. "You were serious?" she says and you dip your brow and the corner of your mouth tilts upwards.

"Of course I was," you say and take a couple of steps closer to her. You reach your hand out and your fingers hook around the edge of Santana's shirt. You pull it and it makes her take a step closer to you.

"Britt…" she says again, more like a whisper and you tilt your head forward, letting it rest against her forehead. You press your body against hers and your hand gets trapped between your stomachs, while still clutching her shirt.

Santana breathes heavily and the furrow between her brows is still visible.

"I – I don't want you to do this, you don't want me –" she stops and you pull your head back to really look at her face. "You said you didn't want this, I won't do this to you," she says and you want to smile at her, because you think she actually cares about you. But you don't smile, you just let your free hand run through her hair slowly and Santana closes her eyes with a sigh.

"I want you, Santana," you say and she leans in to your touch.

"You know I don't do feelings," she responds after a while and you smile sadly, because you know that.

"I know." You let your hand fall to the back of her neck and your fingertips add the slightest pressure against her skin, making the space between your faces diminish. "There are no feelings, just sex." And you feel your heart clench at your own words, but you ignore it and you add more pressure to her neck. The hand you're clutching her shirt with takes a tighter grip, and it trails upwards slowly. Your fingers brush against the skin of her abdomen, making Santana shudder.

Santana opens her eyes and she looks at you, and you feel the brown color of her orbs melting your body. Her eyes are warm but at the same time fierce and you almost feel a pleasant shiver running down your back just by looking into her eyes.

"If that's what you want," she says and you feel your throat tightens. There's something in her voice that makes you doubt your own intentions in this agreement. And it makes you doubt her intentions. She only wants sex, but the way she's breathing against your cheek, shivering against your body when you touch her skin. The way her brown eyes warm you up and the way she smiles at you when you two are hanging out. Somehow, you think that maybe both of your intentions with each other are more than you want to admit.

You don't even know why you're doing this. Because you want her body or because you just want _her_? Or because you think that maybe after you sleep together, she will realize that she wants you more.

You're being naive if you think that will happen, but you can't seem to let go of that wish.

You're just kind of craving her and you'll take her in whatever way you'll get. And you think that right now, being friends with benefits with her is the closest you'll ever get to having exactly what you want.

You want her to want you more than for your body, and you're going to do everything in your way to get her to want you like that.

You're going to show her that you could be the most awesome girlfriend she'll ever have.

"We can go to my bedroom," Santana finally says around a smile and your heart starts to thump erratically.

Suddenly you're nervous, and when you loosen your hands around her body and let her lead the way, your palms start to sweat.

Santana opens the door and she closes it behind you when you're both inside.

The room is pretty dark and quiet even if it's still early afternoon and when Santana closes the distance between you, the only thing you can hear is your breathing.

She places her hands on your hips and you look into her eyes. When her hands slide to the small of your back and your shirt rides up and her fingers splay across your skin, you take in a deep breath and you melt into her body.

You raise your own hands up and you place them behind her neck, massaging the skin there. Your foreheads rest together again and you can feel her choppy breaths against your mouth.

Your lips are only a few inches apart and your hot breaths are molding together, making your head spin. Her fingertips drag across your back and when you pull your hands through her hair, a heavy sigh leaves her mouth and hits your lips.

You press your bodies closer together and her chest pushes against your, making your body tingle.

"Can I kiss you?" Her words hit your mouth and you can't take it anymore.

You slowly inch your face closer to hers, tilt your head up and brush your lips against hers.

You groan at the contact and you would be embarrassed for the sound if it weren't for the fact that Santana catches your mouth again and she takes your bottom lip in between hers.

Her wet lips make you shiver and everything feels hot and your head feels dizzy. Her hands draw lower, taking a hold of your ass.

You moan against her lips and the sound vibrates against Santana's lips and you open your mouth wider, letting your tongue swipe her bottom lip.

This time Santana moans and you grip her neck tighter, letting your other hand sneak under shirt, dragging your fingernails up her stomach.

And the air catches in your throat when you feel her abs constrict underneath your touch. Santana opens her mouth and your tongues meet. Waves of pleasure curses through your body and it makes you dip your brows. You have a problem taking deep breaths and your knees start to buckle a little, so you reluctantly pull away.

Santana groans when you leave her lips and her tongue. She holds on to your butt still and you let her. You look up to her face and you feel your whole body pound when you see her hooded lids and parted lips. Though, you're pretty sure you look the same.

Her hair is a bit messy from the way you had your fingers twirled in her dark locks. She looks at you and then she widens her eyes and she bites her lip uncertainly.

"Have you changed your mind?" Her voice is thick with arousal and it makes it sound raspy. The throb between your legs intensifies. But then you take in her question and you realize that she thinks you stopped because you don't want this anymore. And Santana looks down at her feet and she lets go of your butt. She looks awfully disappointed.

"No!" You scream, because you don't want her to think that you don't want this. You want this, you need this. You need her. And the pounding between your legs makes you kiss her again and she melts into your lips and she kisses you back. You want her too much and wherever she touches you, make your skin burn.

"Bed," you say because soon you won't be able to stand up anymore because your knees are buckling.

Without breaking the kiss, you lie down on the bed. Santana lands on top of you and your hands fall square to her ass. You shuffle all the way up to rest your head against the pillows and Santana follows suit. She muffles a moan against your neck, while peppering light kisses to your skin there. Your hands grip tighter and her hips collide with your hips hard. One of her hands is resting on your hip and the other one is gripping the sheet right by your head. She opens her mouth wider and takes your skin into her mouth, sucking your neck while her tongue swallows the heat of your neck. When her teeth grace your skin, you buck your hips up, and she force you down with the weight of her own. You moan her name into the darkness of her bedroom and your hands slide up to the small of her back, caressing the skin there. You feel her back dimples underneath your fingertips and your eyes roll to the back of your head. You feel dizzy and when Santana traces kisses up your jaw line, you feel the pleasure curse through your body again. She takes your earlobe between her teeth and you can't keep the moan from tumbling through your lips.

You need to feel her on your lips, you need to taste her, and so you put a finger under her chin to get her to kiss your lips. She fits her bottom lip between yours and you suck on it. Santana's hand grips the sheets tighter and her body crashes harder against yours. You take both of your hands to the front of her shirt and you push her body up a few inches so your fingers have enough space to start to unbutton her shirt.

You have yearned for her for so long and now you have her in your hands and you can't get enough. You need to feel her skin against yours and the only thing in between you are your clothes.

You unbutton her shirt and it falls open before your eyes. She's hovering above you, looking into your eyes with hooded lids and you pull her down by her neck. Your lips meet and your body tingles when she traces your mouth with her tongue. Your hands make their way to her stomach and you feel her abs twitch under your touch. You trail your hands upward and her hips jerk against your hips the second you palm her breasts over her bra. You brush your hands against the skin on her upper boobs, where nothing is between your hands and her skin. She moans into your mouth and it makes your whole body vibrate.

Suddenly her hips are thrusting against you faster and you slip your thigh between her legs, keeping up the rhythm. Your upper thigh meets her core and even though you're both wearing jeans, you feel like you're slowly burning up with heat.

You've stopped kissing because you're both breathing too hard. Instead you duck your head to her neck and you suck on her skin, eliciting a delicious moan from her lips.

"Britt," she pants against your hair and you force your thigh harder against her, making her body slump down against yours. The hand that was holding on to the sheets by your head is now in your hair and your hands grip her ass, fastening the rhythm you've created.

Suddenly, you see how Santana's jaw clenches, her brow dip and then her lips form an o-shape. She thrusts her hips even faster and you grab her ass tighter.

"Britt," she moans loudly against your ear and then her hand tightens around your locks, her hips stilling against your thigh, and she moans once again.

She breathes hard against your neck and her movements slowly come to a halt. She's lying flat against your body for a couple of seconds, panting but keeping her body completely still.

But then Santana suddenly sits up, still straddling your hips, and she buries her face into her hands.

"Oh my god," she mumbles into her hands.

Then you finally understand what just happened.

And you try to take her hands away from her beautiful face.

"That's never happened before," she whisper and despite her being all embarrassed, you smile broadly.

"It's okay Santana," you say but she doesn't say anything in return. Her hands are still hiding her face and you wish she would take them away. "Happens to the best of us," you shrug and she snorts.

Santana slowly lets her hands fall down onto your stomach and she furrows her eyebrows while looking down in between your bodies.

"We're still wearing clothes, Britt." Santana looks incredulous while looking up at your face. "And I still _came_." A deep shade of red takes over the skin of her cheeks while she whispers the last word and you bite your lip. "This is so embarrassing," she says and you bite your lip harder, trying to stifle a giggle. "It was too hot, too much..." She mutters something more under her breath and you let yourself giggle.

Then you slowly bend up and you kiss her lips softly.

"It was sexy," you say and she blushes even harder.

**XxXx**

**Hehe. Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

You're standing in her kitchen, waiting on the water to start boiling. You're leaning against the counter with an almost dorky grin on your face.

Santana's still in her bedroom, waiting on you to bring you two some tea.

You told her to stay there since her cheeks were still tinted pink and her smile was uncertain and her eyes showed embarrassment. You only smiled at her, kissed her lips and told her you won't be long. You don't want her to feel shame when all she did was being beautiful, _and sexy_.

And her lying on top of you, getting off while dry humping your leg, is the most amazing thing you've ever witnessed. She shouldn't feel like she has to bury her face in her hands and hide from you. You think she was amazing, and you're pretty sure you would've exploded only mere seconds behind her, if she hadn't stopped all the movements like that.

Either way, you're not mad at her for leaving you all hot and bothered. Watching her arching her back and listening to her moan in your ear is enough to leave you happy for the rest of the month.

Now, you're going back to her bedroom and you're going to give her the tea and then maybe you'll kiss her on the lips.

You don't really know what to do or how to act now. You've never been in this kind of situation before. Should you just leave her with her tea and walk home or should you stay with her, maybe make out some more? Or should you try the sex-thing again? You don't know.

And when you balance the two cups of tea towards her room, you feel your heart speed up, because you're pretty sure you're nervous.

"Hey," you say in a whisper when you enter her bedroom and she's leaning against the headrest. She's underneath the covers and she's now wearing a big knitted shirt that you find kind of very adorable. "Hi."

You place the tea cups on the nightstand table and turn towards her, still standing by the side of the bed. You don't know if you should join her underneath the covers again or if you should just drink your tea, standing up.

But Santana makes the decision for you and pats the mattress next to her. You smile a grateful smile at her and you, awkwardly, crawl underneath the covers. You unintentionally hit her arm with your elbow and you rush out a 'sorry' before reaching for the cups to give one to her and the other to yourself.

When she takes the cup from your hands, you notice that she's wearing an amused smile and you blush under her stare.

She can probably see your nervousness. Hell, they can probably _smell_ your nervousness all the way from China.

"So…" you drawl out and Santana arches an eyebrow at you, taking a sip of the scolding hot tea. She makes a face and puts the cup down onto her lap. You offer her to place it on the nightstand table again so she can wait for it to be drinkable. She bobs her head and she thanks you when you place both of your cups on the table.

"So…" Santana then says and you look at her. You turn your body a little so you can watch her face better.

You thought she was going to say something more but she's being all quiet and she's fiddling with her hands in her lap. You don't know what to say and you're both being so awkward.

"Maybe we s-should…" and then she trails off and you beg her to continue because you want to know what she thinks you two should do now.

But she doesn't continue. She bites her lip and you look at her, trying to meet her gaze but she's watching her hands again.

"… Try again," she mumbles under her breath and you feel the corners of your lips tug upwards.

"You want that?" you ask because you want to be sure that she wants to do this again.

"Yeah," she nods her head and you bob your head up and down.

She lifts her head and finally she meets your gaze.

"Just let me shower, and then I'll come over to your apartment."

You bob your head up and down again and you continue to do that while you're leaving her bed and you feel stupid but you can't help the wide grin on your face.

"Okay," you say as you stand in the doorway to her room, Santana's still in her bed and you shuffle your feet on the floor. "Just come over when you're done," you say and she smiles at you, telling you 'okay' before you leave her apartment and walk back towards your own.

**XxXx**

You don't know if this means that you'll be having sex in your bed this time, you didn't really think about anything else but the way she fiddled with her hands, telling you that you should try again.

The only thing on your mind is the fact that you'll be kissing her again soon, and perhaps a little bit more than kissing.

You walk into your bedroom and you put your dirty clothes in the corner behind your door because you're too excited and jittery to put them in the laundry basket.

You fix the comforter on your bed and you try to make it seem like you don't always sleep with a bunch of cuddly toys.

You shuffle out of your jeans (Santana's jeans) and pull off your hoodie (Santana's hoodie) and you take out a fresh pair of shorts and a white blue t-shirt. Before you fold the clothes, you bring them up to your face. You look around the room quickly, as if someone would be hiding there somewhere, before you sniff the hoddie one last time.

The smell of her is invading your senses once again and your mind goes back to only moments ago. You slowly touch your lips with your fingers, remembering that tingly feeling you got when she kissed you.

Her touch is magic and you don't ever want to _not_ know what she feels like. It's like you always want her near you, so that you're always in touching distance.

But before your mind can make up any embarrassing stories about yours and Santana's future, you fold the clothes and you walk over to the mirror, checking that you look okay.

Your hair is a little tousled but nothing else is out of the ordinary. You wonder how long Santana will be in the shower and you shake your head before you can start to image her under the hot running water, naked.

Ugh.

You walk out of your room and you sit down on the couch, tapping your foot against the floor. You look up at the clock and see that it's already three in the afternoon.

You tap your foot against the floor some more before you turn on the TV, switching between channels before you give up and turn it off again.

You straighten out your low-cut t-shirt and when you look down into the valley between your breasts, you see that you're wearing a black lace bra and you bob your head up and down twice. _Good_.

You wouldn't want to wear ugly or childish underwear. That'd be embarrassing.

You clear you throat and you start tapping your foot against the floor again.

How long does it take to shower?

You sigh and you wait some more.

You just want her to be here now. You just want to touch her again, and kiss her, and hold her. And you want to look into her dark brown orbs, and you want to feel her pant heavily against your body. And you want to be the one that makes her moan. You want her now, and you're not sure how much longer you can last.

Right when you're about to go crazy and actually try something stupid, like the cinnamon challenge, there's a tapping on your front door.

You don't think you've ever run this fast in your entire life. Not even when your cheerleading coach back in high school threatened to take away all the pets from the zoo in your hometown and kill them slowly, one by one, if you didn't run faster.

You fling open the door and you see her standing there, her hair still wet and her eyes smiling shyly at you.

You welcome her into your cozy apartment and she walks straight into your bedroom with a sly smile.

You're a little flabbergasted at her straightforwardness but you don't hesitate for a second as you, flabbergasted, follow her into your room.

Her eyes are not shy anymore; they're confident, and purposeful.

And oh so damn sexy.

You're still standing in the doorway while she slowly crawls up your bed, finally coming to rest against the pillows. Her eyes suddenly look hooded as she arches an eyebrow at you. "Aren't you gonna join me?"

You clear your throat and you bob your head up and down, mumbling something like "yeah, of course" and you take a few steps closer to the bed.

She pushes herself up to rest on her elbows while she looks at you with an unwavering stare.

You have to focus on how exactly to move your legs to be able to walk forward. They feel like jelly and you have a hard time knowing how to move or how to act correctly. Santana's watching you with what you think is an expression of want.

You're not sure, because you're watching your feet pad over the hardwood floor and it feels like forever before you finally feel the bed hit your knees.

You're pretty sure it was your knees hitting the bed and not the other way around but it's hard to tell.

Your brain feels thick and your heart is beating out of your chest. You're nervous and the clumsiness in your movements only increases your nerves.

This is not going to end well if you keep being this foolish. Why can't you just walk in a sultry line and sit down on top of her, showing her exactly how sexy you can be?

Why do your legs have to feel this weak when you want to be all hot and confident?

You feel something tug at your hand and when you look up at the source of the touch, you see smooth caramel skin and the fingers wrapping around your hand tightens around you. "Hey," she says and you look up at her face.

Her small nose, the cheekbones, her plump lips, those dark brown eyes.

You melt at the look she's giving you.

Like she knows how you're feeling even though you haven't said a word.

The way her eyes soften and the way her arms wrap around your waist, hugging you close.

You rest your forehead on her shoulder and she squeezes you tighter.

You feel your heart beat less frantic and you take calm breaths, slowly getting that jelly feeling in your legs to lessen.

You exhale into her neck, and you tell her 'sorry' because you didn't mean to feel like this. Like your nerves are eating you alive.

Like you're about to do something that makes your entire body ache with both fear and excitement.

You don't know why you start to feel like this now and not two hours ago when you first decided to sleep with her.

And you don't know how she can go from sultry, sexy and confident and so, _so_ hot, to gently holding you in her arms, dragging her hand up and down your back, telling you 'it's okay'. You don't know how she can be so sexy and hot and cute and sweet and badass at the same time._ And_ make you feel this way.

Like she, in some way, can control how your body reacts. How your body moves and how your thoughts run wild with only memories and dreams about her.

She's invading your every sense and now here you are, about to fulfill all the dreams you've had about you and her since the first time you saw her, but everything you can do is lean on her shoulder trying to catch your breath.

You don't know what you're doing or why you're reacting this way.

The only thing you know is that the hand on your back is slowly starting to burn deliciously into your skin and your heartbeat picks up, not in a frantic way, but more in a nice way. The nerves fade away with the touch of her hand and when you inhale her scent again you feel your head spin with want, and excitement. And her fingers dig into your hips and she kisses your cheek softly. In a way that makes your breathing start to pick up, in a way that makes you all kinds of aroused.

In a way that makes you want to tilt your head up and kiss her silly.

So you do.

And she reacts immediately, letting your tongue graze against hers and your lips dance together swallowing soft moans and her hands travel south and take a hold around your thighs.

The next thing you know is that you're being lifted onto the bed, and dropped down onto the mattress, your head hitting the pillows.

Only half a second later, Santana is straddling your waist and she crashes her lips against yours.

You fist her shirt in your hand while she bites down on your bottom lip, making you shiver and arch your back. Santana's hips are rocking into your center and you break the kiss and you pant against her mouth.

She trails kisses down your throat and you tangle your hands into her hair.

Suddenly her fingers are on the lace of your sleeping shorts and you feel your breath hitch. You know what's about to happen now and you feel your head spin. You feel your entire body roll into hers and you grip her dark locks a bit tighter. You urge her lips towards you because you want to feel her lips on yours.

She's resting her fingers against the lace, not yet untying it. She licks your bottom lip and she kisses you sweetly. The way you're rocking your hips into her makes her sweet kisses seem so out of place. But Santana keeps kissing you slowly, letting her lips wrap around your, sucking gently on your upper lip. You feel a moan leave your throat and the sound vibrates between your lips and Santana pushes her body harder and closer down on yours. She lets one of her hands come up and rest beside your head and she leaves your lips for only a second to take a quick breath before she molds your lips together again.

Your hips are not moving as fast anymore and the hand you have tangled in her hair slides down to grip her neck, massaging her soft skin there.

Santana lifts her body up a couple of inches and you feel her fingers start to trip up your stomach, making a path towards the valley between your breasts and your shirt rides up with the spree of her fingers.

Santana kisses you again, and again it's sweet and soft and you feel your whole body melt. Your face is burning and you your hands are a little clammy but you don't think Santana cares about that because she just keeps kissing you and her hand is sprawled out on your upper stomach, her fingers twitching a bit against the fabric of your bra. "Is this okay?" She breaks the kiss for two seconds but as soon as those words are out, she reconnects your lips. You kiss her twice before you tilt your head to the side, letting your lips graze her jaw line.

"Of course," you rasp out and it comes out more as a whisper and you don't even care about how aroused you feel.

You drag your fingertips up her spine and you rack your nails into her skin. It's so smooth and you roll your hips into her again, because you want to feel her closer, you want to feel her everywhere.

Santana mumbles out an 'are you sure?' and you bob your head up and down franticly because you've never been more sure about anything. You want her, here and now.

So you let your hand slide underneath your own shirt and you take her hand and guide it up towards your boobs. When she cups your right breast, she lets out a heavenly moan into your ear and you kiss her jaw line again, kissing a hot path of open-mouthed kisses up towards her ear. You suck on her earlobe and she pushes her hips down into yours.

Suddenly the slow and sweet kisses turn into hot, steamy, wet kisses and you suck on her tongue while she squeezes your boobs with both of her hands. Your hips are rocking against each other's and when you think you can't handle anything anymore, Santana's fingers are playing with the lace on your shorts again. You kiss her harder, pushing your tongue into her mouth further and your hips rock into to her body faster.

She pushes your shorts off of your legs and throws them to god knows where, and her fingers tickle the skin right above the hem of your undies.

Once again, your back arches into her and your eyes roll to the back of your head.

Her hand travels south and she pushes the little piece of clothing aside, before connecting two fingers to your dripping heat.

A moan leaves your lips and you bite your bottom lip, pressing your fingernails into the bare skin of her back, where her shirt has ridden up. You spread your legs wider making it easier for Santana to touch you.

She kisses your throat while pushing her fingers an inch into your entrance, before sliding them up to your bundle of nerves. She circles it with her fingers and you gasp out a 'Santana' followed by a 'fuck'.

She kisses you harder and her tongue pokes out, licking a path up your throat.

Suddenly, two fingers enter you and she bites down on your neck, making your whole body shudder while you let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

You rock your hips into her hand, speeding up the painfully slow pace as your nails drag down her back, presumably making marks that will last for months.

It's not long before you feel your whole body heat up to the point where you think you'll burn down from your own body heat. You feel your jaw clench and you gasp out her name over and over again and you clench around her fingers, your body shudders against her and your hips jerk at a rapid speed.

She pushes her fingers into you one more time before you scream out her name again, your body arching up against hers and she hold you still, letting you breathe heavily against the skin on her neck.

Your eyes are pressed tightly together and your mouth is hanging open, trying to catch your breath. You slump down against the mattress, you pant and you feel a few droplets of sweat trickle down the side of your forehead.

Santana slowly withdraws her fingers, dragging them up your stomach, leaving a wet path, before coming to lie flat against your body, tucking her face into the gap of your neck.

You feel her chest move up and down against you and you're pretty sure you can feel her heartbeat through both of your t-shirts.

You're still breathing heavily and Santana leaves small pecks on your left cheek making you feel tingly and giddy and when you think you're breathing calmly enough to speak, you say, "Wow." And you hear Santana giggle quietly into your neck and a wide grin spreads across your lips.

And you keep thinking 'wow' because you don't know how else to describe what just happened. You don't even think the word 'wow' makes it justice.

You need a bigger and wider vocabulary to even start to describe what you're feeling right now.

You feel like laughing, and crying and jumping around in circles, because you're just really… _happy_.

And nobody has ever made you feel like this. Not ever.

And you have never ever felt this _much_ during sex, or _after_ sex for that matter. Usually you just felt pretty empty right after sex, you enjoyed it while it lasted but then when it was all over, you just wanted to get dressed and leave the person because then it was _over_.

But now, with Santana, all you want to do is lie here with her and inhale the scent of her hair and listen to her giggles and watch those dimples appear on her cheeks.

You want to hold her and kiss her and you've never felt this way before.

So you press her closer to your body and she keeps kissing your cheek and you marvel at the feel of her body against your, even though you're still wearing a lot of clothes.

And when Santana trails her kisses lower again, meeting the base of your neck and travel further down into the valley between your breasts, you think that maybe this will lead to another round.

And you're not disappointed at all.

Absolutely not, because you want to show her how she makes you feel. And you want to do that the best way you know how, without telling her through words.

So you quickly sit up, making Santana sit up also with an adorably confused arch of her eyebrow. You quickly peck her lips before you fling your shirt over your head and then you reach behind you back to unhook your bra.

And Santana watches in awe as it slides down your shoulders and lands in your lap. You quickly discard it somewhere beside the bed and you lie down again.

Santana's till sitting in your lap, totally paralyzed by your boobs, so you decide to take advantage of the state she's in.

It's only a blink of an eye later that you have her pinned against the bed, with her hands above her head and you look into her widened eyes and you smirk at her.

Those dark orbs get even darker when you start to unbutton her shirt and she moans when you kiss down her stomach and suck her skin into your mouth.

You take control and when all of her clothes are gone and you press an open-mouthed kiss right against her wet heat, she arches her back and you push her down with your hands on her hips.

She whimpers and flings her head against the pillow and you kiss and suck and you let your tongue enter her and you feel your entire body tingle with pleasure.

**XxXx**

You look at the clock on the wall in your kitchen and you see that it's already ten p.m. Santana is sitting on the counter, sipping from a mug filled with water and you're standing in between her legs, waiting on her to give you the mug.

You're both wearing long shirts that barely cover up the private parts of your bodies. But since there's only the two of you in your apartment, you don't really care if you're not dressed properly.

After you went down on Santana and you lay peppering kisses to each other's bodies for awhile, Santana mumbled that she was thirsty.

So now you're standing in your kitchen, sipping water from the same mug and when you look at the clock a second time, you remember that you forgot to eat dinner.

You take one more sip at the water before handing it over to Santana again and you ask her if she's hungry and her lips turn into a smirk as she drawls out a 'yes' before tilting her head to the side to glide her lips up your jaw line.

And you close your eyes at the touch and you giggle in to her hair.

"I meant food," you whisper and she hums against your skin.

You grab her thighs and you pull her body closer to yours and the heat between your legs makes you realize what she does to your body.

You make out on the kitchen counter for awhile before Santana pulls away and asks if you can dance for her.

And you chuckle at her suggestion before shaking your head back and forth. "I don't do private dances," and she tilts her head to the side and smiles bashfully.

Then she looks up at you from under her eyelashes and she tugs at your shirt and she says 'please' and you roll your eyes at yourself when you tell her 'okay'.

So she sits herself down on one of your kitchen chairs and you chuckle because you can't believe you're about to do this.

But then you bite your lip and walk in a straight line towards her chair and you see how Santana clamps her fingers around the edges of her seat and her eyes rake your body, from top to toe, and up to your eyes again. You come to a stop only a few inches in front of her and you slowly lift your hands up above your head and it's hard to do this without music but you don't let that stop you and instead you swing your hips to the side and you bend your knees. You see how Santana's following every movement with her eyes and you feel her stare burn a warm path down the front of your body. You jerk your hips from side to side a few more times, then you turn around and you shake your ass and you twirl around to face her again and you take a few more steps forward and then you straddle her waist. You push your hips down into her and you place your hands on the back of the chair and you hear how Santana gulps audibly. Her eyes are wide and her fingers are twitching where they're clutching the seat and you smirk down at her, loving the way her eyes darken and how she clamps her thighs together.

You roll your hips into her again but suddenly you're not grinding down into her soft body anymore. Instead you're pinned against the wall and Santana is kissing your neck.

And you chuckle while tangling your fingers in her hair and you tilt your head when she starts to lick at the skin of your throat.

"C-couldn't control y-yourself huh?" you manage to breathe out between shallow breaths and Santana only hums into your skin.

"So fucking hot," she whispers into your mouth with hooded eyelids and red bruised lips and you think 'yeah' because she's the fucking hottest person you've ever seen.

**XxXx**

**I can promise a visit from Quinn in the next chapter… There'll definitely be some interesting interaction there… Just sayin' ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**For those who are wondering if I will ever be updating Chocolate The First Time I Saw You, I'm sorry but I don't think so. I lost all inspiration for that fic but I will be updating **_**this**_** fic until the very end, I can promise you that! **

**Chapter 14**

You don't think you'll ever be able to sleep with anyone else, ever.

Santana is lying beside you on your bed, her hair tousled and wild. Her frown long gone and her breaths are calm and slow. You just lie next to her watching as she dreams about puppies and rainbows.

At least that's what _you_ usually dream about. And judging by the slight smile on her lips, she's dreaming sweet dreams. Or sweaty dreams. And your mind reels back to only hours ago.

The two of you underneath the covers, moving together, like it's the most natural thing in the world. Like you're supposed to always be underneath the covers with her.

Like you belong together.

After Santana had pinned you against the wall, you manage to stumble back to your bedroom. The kisses, the touches, her fingers, her hair, and the way she felt underneath you. Everything is still so clear in your head and you just have to think about it to get your body all tingly and remember exactly the way it felt when she touched you. The way she worshipped your body like it's the best thing she's ever seen.

You counted to round seven before neither of you could take it any longer and decided to just slowly kiss each other underneath the covers. Then Santana fell asleep, with her lips puckered against yours and you smiled at her attempt to stay awake. But it was to no avail.

You know that the morning will come and you'll have to go to work, and she'll be gone.

And maybe you're lying awake because you don't want her to wake up, panic, and sneak out of your apartment without her shoes on. Maybe you want to be awake when she wakes up, hold her in your arms, and beg her to stay.

You want to stay awake until the morning hours and then kiss her all over her face until she wakes up and she'll smile at you, that wide grin that shows her dimples.

You want her stay in your bed forever, to never leave.

The clock on your wall is passing four in the morning and you have work in four hours. You've given up sleep. You gave it up the same second Santana fell on top of your sheets, exhausted and wild. You gave it up the moment she gave you a smile and fell into a deep slumber. You're watching her chest move up and down and you don't think you could have spent these midnight hours in a better way.

**XxXx**

You're at work. April is telling you a story about her stoner friends in college and you wipe the counter, where she just spilled a few drops of her drink. It's already noon and Santana still hasn't answered your text.

You sent it the minute you walked out of your apartment. She was still sleeping soundly and she looked too adorable to wake up.

But you had to leave, you were already ten minutes late to work. But as you had suspected, Will didn't even notice you were late. You had kissed her cheek and dragged your fingers up and down her spine for fifteen minutes, but all she did was hum contently and shuffle closer to you. Her eyes never opened and her breathing only grew heavier.

You learned a new thing this morning: Santana is a heavy sleeper.

So you sent her a text instead, telling her you had to leave but that you made her a sandwich that you put in the fridge.

April is still talking to you behind the counter while Mercedes and Tina are running around, serving customers.

Every time you space out – and it happens a lot – your mind instantly fills with memories of Santana.

It wouldn't be an understatement to say that you are obsessed.

And even though it's creepy, you're okay with it.

Because Santana is the most amazing person you've ever met, she's the most beautiful, adorable and awesome person and the more time you spend with her, the more you like her.

And the more you fall. And the more you like the feeling of falling.

"Brett!"

And just like that, your peaceful thoughts are rudely interrupted by the blonde woman with over glazed eyes.

"One time, I was sleeping with this woman that also happened to be my boss – "

April drags her fingers against the counter before licking her lips. She doesn't have time to finish her story before Tina rushes up to her and yanks her off the bar stool.

"Woah, woah, woah… No need to be soo rude!" April drawls out as she gives Tina a wicked grin.

"You can't sit here and tell those stories while the whole restaurant can hear you," Tina hisses out through gritted teeth and pulls April by the arm towards the back room.

You smile faintly and roll your eyes, that girl's crazy!

"Yo, girl!" Mercedes comes up behind you and you twist around to see her face. She's smiling brightly at you at you return the smile, showing your teeth.

"You're coming out with us tomorrow, right?" She asks as she throws a peanut in the air and catches it with her mouth.

Tina had asked you a few hours ago if you would like to come out with them tomorrow to go to this club they use to go to. You said yes because of course you'd like to spend more time with the two of them since they're the funniest people ever.

As you're nodding your head up and down to answer Mercedes' question, something vibrates in your pocket. Your heartbeat instantly picks up because you have a feeling you know who it'll be.

You fumble with the edge of your pocket until you manage to pull it out. You see her name flash across the screen and something flutters in your stomach. The background on your phone is showing the picture of you and her in the store when she's kissing your cheek and something about the combination of that wallpaper and the text from her is making you smile the giddiest smile. You know that it's kind of couple-y to have the picture as your wallpaper but you don't care. Not when the picture is so damn cute. And even though you're not supposed to have feelings for her, it's pretty impossible not to have them.

_Missed you this morning… _

Your smile grows even wider and your cheeks hurt, the butterflies in your stomach only intensify and you're just about to type out an answer when there's a new message coming in.

_Thanks for the sandwich tho. It was delicious!_

You snort out a laugh and you type out that it was impossible to wake her up, though you tried. And you type that she probably was really exhausted from last night. You also throw in a winky face at the end.

You bite your lip as you read over the answer you just sent. But someone clears their throat behind you and you quickly wipe the smile off your face as you see Mercedes' amusedly raised eyebrow.

"Was that Olivia?" She teases and your eyes widen momentarily.

Olivia?

_Right…_

"No…" you drawl out and her eyebrows rise to the hairline.

"Oh?"

You know she wants more details but you quickly clear your throat and you pocket your phone again. You kind of don't want to tell her that you slept with Olivia's cousin yesterday and that you're pretty sure you're falling in love with her too. You don't think it would sound good out loud.

Luckily for you, Schuester calls on Mercedes to keep waiting the tables, so she turns around to go serving customers. But before she's entirely out of sight, she turns around and gives you a smile.

"Bring friends tomorrow, and whoever it is you're texting." She throws you a wink before she leaves you alone behind the bar.

**XxXx**

Quinn calls you on your phone as soon as you enter your apartment after your shift ends.

"Yo," you speak into the phone and you can hear her chuckle.

"Hey, Britt." Quinn's voice is sweet and honey-like and you realize how much you've really missed it. You've missed her.

"I've missed you," you tell her then and you hear her sigh.

"God, I've missed you too Britt, so much." You smile sadly because you didn't know you'd be missing her this much. "But that's why I'm coming to visit you tomorrow. I have an opening of an art studio that I want to go to in a couple of days, so I thought I could stay in your apartment?" The last sentence is more of a question but you don't have to hesitate or consider anything before you're shouting:

"Yes! Of course! I'm so excited!"

And she giggles on the other end and you smile wickedly into the phone.

"When will you be here?" you ask. You don't have work tomorrow so the earlier she gets here, the better.

"Around noon maybe, early afternoon." You squeal and she laughs.

You hear some shuffling on the other end and some voices and Quinn quickly says: "Gotta go, bestie," and you find yourself nodding your head. "See you tomorrow," she then says and you can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!"

**XxXx**

You find yourself in Santana's apartment after you've had your dinner. She has her legs wrapped around your waist and you're gripping her ass while pushing her closer, while she's arching her back into you, sitting on her kitchen table. You kiss down her throat and you suck at her pulse point while she mumbles incoherent words in your ear.

Santana texted you to come over and when you got there she was still eating her dinner. You sat down opposite her at the table and just watched her eat. Because you're new to this whole 'friends with benefits' you don't really know how to act around her. Can you kiss her? Can you sleep with each other whenever you want to? You guess that's the whole point of this, to sleep with each other whenever you want to.

Everything was calm and peaceful until she twirled her delicious tongue around the fork and smirked at you.

That's when you decided that it's okay if you kiss her, whenever you want.

And that's when it all escalated. And the food was quickly forgotten.

"You feel so good," she pants into your neck and you catch her lower lip between your teeth and she hisses out in pained pleasure. You twist your hot tongue around hers and you lick the back of her teeth, letting your hands live their own lives as they find their way to her boobs.

Santana moans and quickly grasps the edges of your shirt, dragging it up your body. She touches your abs and it tingles all the way down to your toes and you gracefully push yourself up on the table, straddling her hips.

You grind down into her and she takes a hold of your ass, pushing you down further, making both of you moan and pant heavily into each other's mouths.

"San," you hiss out through your teeth as she drags her fingernails up the back of your bare thighs. You're thanking all the gods in the heaven that you choose to wear shorts tonight.

You feel like there isn't enough friction between your legs and you desperately need it. You need her and you need her to touch you again, like she did yesterday.

You've been daydreaming about her throughout your entire work shift and now you finally have her pressed against your body again.

You quickly leave her lips with a wet pop and you sit up in her lap. You fiddle with the edge of your shirt as you send a wink to Santana, making her eyes grow darker and her cheeks grow redder. You lift it up your body and as soon as it's on the floor, Santana dives head first in between your boobs, kissing and licking your pale flesh.

You groan and push your hips harder into her hips and you tangle your fingers in her hair. You pant against her cheek when she starts kissing up your throat and you whisper hotly in her ear that you want her now.

She wastes no time in discarding your bra and licking an erect nipple. You're grinding down on her and she drags her fingertips down your spine, letting her hands push past your shorts and grip your ass tightly. You curl your toes and bite your lower lip. You feel that burning low in your stomach grow to an almost painful level and the rhythm of your hips is spiraling out of control. Your eyes roll to the back of your head when one of Santana's hands covers your soaked panties and presses two fingers against your heat.

You tilt her chin up and you fit your lips together, it's hot and messy but your twirl your tongue around hers and her moan vibrates against your mouth. Her fingers add the slightest pressure and you buck your hips wildly.

You cup her breasts over her shirt and you're just about to throw all of her clothes off and take her on her kitchen table when there's a buzz coming from the front door.

You hear Santana groan but instead you kiss her harder, pushing your hips against her, making her forget the sound from the door.

Her hand makes its way underneath your undies and she starts to make soft circles. You know you're wet, you know you're soaking. But the way Santana whispers 'you're so wet, baby' makes your entire body feel on fire, everything tingles, and you throw your head back, rocking your hips against her fingers.

You bite down on her collarbone and she hisses and moans in your ear.

Knock knock knock.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Santana hushes out but doesn't stop touching or kissing you. You push your tongue into her mouth and she accepts it with a loud moan.

You throw her shirt and her bra to the floor and you palm her breasts.

"Shit, Britt."

She kisses you senseless and your hands travel down her abs. You're just about to tell Santana to 'go faster' when there's another buzz.

Followed by a loud voice.

"Santana! If you don't open the door now, I'll break in!" There's a pause, when you're still rocking your hips but Santana has stopped what she's doing with her fingers.

You groan into her hair and kiss her cheek, trailing your wet lips over her jaw line.

"Shit," Santana whispers out and then the voice is back.

"You know I have to keys, Santana. Open up!"

"For fucks sake."

You groan loudly and Santana pecks your lips three times before she gently pushes you off her lap. She helps you zip up your shorts and she puts on her shirt.

Her eyes are practically black and she's still breathing like she just ran a marathon. She kisses your lips again before she tells you she's sorry and then she walks towards the front door.

You don't tell her that her shirt was put on inside out, because you think she looked adorable.

There's still a very much noticeable ache between your legs and your panties are still soaked. To say that you are now sexually frustrated would be an understatement.

"The hell do you want Puckerman?!"

Santana sounds furious and you smirk to yourself. She's probably pretty frustrated as well.

You sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and decide to wait until Santana comes back into the kitchen. Hopefully without Puckerman.

And then you could continue what you were doing earlier.

But you've never been the luckiest person.

So when Puck rushes into the kitchen and hollers out an 'I knew it! I fucking knew it!' you burry your head into your hands and you sigh.

"Hey Puck."

He doesn't answer you, he only lifts his hand up in the air in front of Santana's grumpy face and you think he's expecting a high five but the way Santana's arms are crossed over her chest, makes you think that she won't return it.

"Congrats San, she's the hottest girl you've even had in your apartment, by far."

And then Santana smacks the back of his head with her hand. She walks over to you sitting on the chair and she whispers in your ear, "I'm sorry, he's an ass."

But you only smile and shake your head because the way Santana gently sorts out the tangles in your hair makes everything worth it. The way she softly cups your cheek and gives you a bashful smile, the way she bends down and kisses your cheek makes you feel all kinds of giddy. It makes your smile stretch across your face and it makes your ear tint with pink. You feel special when she touches you like this, like you're more to her than just a fuck buddy. It makes you believe that she wants more of you than only your body.

And it's not until Puck's voice fills the room again that the scowl on her face comes back.

"We should go now, San. Wouldn't want to be late to band practice."

She glares at him. After five seconds he gets it and raises his hands in the air, before backing out of the kitchen. "Don't take too long," he says before leaving her apartment.

When Santana turns around to you again and her lips instantly turn upwards, you take her hand and pull her closer to you. She sits down sideways on your lap.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and looks into your eyes. You roll your eyes playfully. She's told you like three times already.

"You should go; we don't want Puck wandering around all alone out there. Don't know what he'll get up to…" She snorts at your words and you tighten your arms around her waist.

Suddenly the smile on her face is gone and she stares into your eyes seriously. You feel your heartbeat pick up as she keeps staring at you without saying anything.

"What is it, San?" you ask and she smiles bashfully at you.

"Can I…" she trails off and you tilt your head when she looks down into her lap. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight, again?"

You almost didn't hear because she said it so quiet. But you did and now your smile is so big that you have to bite the inside of your cheek to prevent word vomiting. That's definitely not what you expected her to say. And she didn't ask if you could have sex, she asked you if you could sleep in the same bed tonight.

So you tilt her chin up and you peck her lips slowly, reveling in the taste and the feel of her lips. They're so soft and perfect and you could never grow tired of kissing her. When you pull back, you look into her eyes and you tell her 'of course'.

You make out in the stairwell between your apartments for ten minutes before you have to push her into the elevator because she was clinging so tightly to your body, refusing to let go. Puck had called her and she had told him to fuck off. You said that she shouldn't let him wait this long in the car so you gave her one last kiss before you slapped her ass and pushed her into the elevator. You made her promise to call you when they're done so that you can let her into your apartment. She smiles bashfully again and looks down onto her feet. You giggle because she's just so freaking adorable. And right when the doors close between you she throws you a wink that makes your knees go weak.

You take a few minutes to twirl around on your toes right outside your door and before you enter your apartment, you try to make that enormous smile on your lips go away a little bit. As if your _television_ will question you about it. As if it will ask you why you're smiling so big or why you're so in love with Santana even though you shouldn't be.

But she asked if she could sleep in your bed tonight and that means that she won't be sleeping in anyone else's bed, she'll be sharing a bed with you and you couldn't be happier.

**XxXx**

Next morning is probably the best morning since you don't even know when. Even though Santana stole both your pillow and the sheets and you feel a shiver down your back at the coldness.

She came over late last night so you gave her a pair of shorts and a very tiny top (more for your pleasure than hers) and you fell asleep with her spooning your back. You ignored the nagging thoughts in the back of your head that said that you're nothing more than friends who occasionally sleep with each other.

You ignored it because the way she breathed into your neck and nuzzled your hair made you pretend for only one night that you are more than that.

When you've located her body and see that it's entirely covered in the sheets, not even a head poking up, you lift a corner of the sheets, dive underneath it and crawl on top of her body. You shiver a bit but after a while her body heat starts to warm your body up.

When your body molds further and further down into her body and you start to feel how her boobs push against yours and the way her hips are placed right underneath yours, your mood suddenly shifts from cold and sleepy to something entirely different.

And suddenly you want her to wake up. Like now.

So you draw patterns on her skin with your fingers. You push her shirt up a bit so that you can trace your fingers on her abdomen.

When she mumbles something incoherently under her breath and furrows her brows, still very much asleep, you can't help but smile down at her. She's so fucking cute and she's not even awake.

You push yourself up on your elbows and you look down at her, watching every twitch on her face. You kiss her left shoulder and she mumbles something more. You lean in closer so that you can hear better but she stops speaking right as you lean in. You kiss her cheek instead and this time you think she said something like:

"Mhgbgmfg."

But you don't know what that means. You make a mental note, thinking you should ask her about that when she wakes up.

"Mhmpf."

You kiss her other cheek and then you kiss her temple and she wiggles her body a little, making her body squirm against yours.

Suddenly she opens her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly while looking around.

There are white sheets all around you and over your heads, it actually feels like you're in a fort, and you guess the amused smile on Santana's face tells you that she's kind of confused. So you explain everything to her.

"You took my sheets in your sleep, so when I woke up it was freezing. So then I got under the covers with you and, yeah, now I'm here," you shrug a shoulder as if this is a very normal position.

"So, you decided to straddle me in my sleep and start kissing my cheeks?" she asks and you bite your lip, because when you put it like that, it doesn't sound so innocent as you first thought it was.

"I didn't only kiss your cheek," you say instead and your elbows are getting a bit sore so you shuffle a bit on top of her body, making yourself more comfortable.

"Oh?" Santana quirks an eyebrow and then her eyes shift down to your lips swiftly and she licks her own lips.

"I kissed your temple too," you say with a side-looped grin and she rolls her eyes at you.

You smile down at her for a few more seconds and she smiles right back up at you and your grin widens for each passing second.

"I'm kind of hungry," she mumbles then and you look down onto her lips.

"Okay," you say. "We can eat breakfast."

"Okay."

But you don't move. So when Santana taps your thigh and asks you if you could eat, you shake your head and you say 'of course' under your breath before lifting the sheets from over your head and you sit up on her lap.

You stretch your arms up over your head and you yawn.

"Britt," Santana whines and you look down at her eyes roaming your exposed stomach. "We need to eat breakfast."

"Okay, sorry," you say with a wink and you're not sorry at all.

**XxXx**

Santana wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and you look at her in amusement.

She comes closer to you and you smirk at her while taking a step backwards, until you're hitting the wall behind you. She takes the last two steps towards you and closes the distance between your bodies.

You put your hands on her hips and dip your head so you're hovering over her lips.

Santana places her hands behind your neck and pulls your forward so your noses brush together. You inhale her scent and you slowly part your lips, breathing her in.

Santana moves her head up a few inches and when her plump lips brush against yours, you melt at the warmth. Tingles fill your body and settles low in your stomach. When she pulls away slightly you press your hands against her lower back and pulls her further into you.

Santana smiles and you take the moment to catch her lower lip between yours. You suck on it and your touch elicits a moan from low in her throat.

Santana slowly opens her mouth and you follow her lead and suddenly her tongue is flicking against yours and you both moan at the velvety feeling.

She twirls her tongue around yours and you're kissing until your lips start to bruise.

Suddenly she backs you away from the wall and she leads you towards the couch while not breaking the kiss. You realize what this is leading to and you pull away from her mouth.

"Santana, we don't h-have time." She drags her fingers down your body and starts to unbutton your shirt and you shiver when her fingers graze your skin. "Mhm-," you try to talk but she's making it difficult when her eyes are darkening at the sight of your abs. "Quinn's g-gonna be here soon," you say because she just texted you only half an hour ago while you were still eating breakfast and said she'll be here in forty minutes.

Santana comes closer and she dips her head down to place light kisses to your collarbone.

"Sant-tana-" you moan against her hair and she pushes you forward with her body.

"We'll just have to be quick then," she pants against your skin.

She pushes you down on the couch and she's topping you, kissing you gently on the lips. You moan her name and you pull her down flush against your body with a hand behind her neck.

You don't even hear the door. You don't even think you would have cared. Not since Puck knocked on her door yesterday, making you all kinds of frustrated. So you roll over and you push Santana down, rolling down into her body. Now you don't even notice that 10 minutes have already passed and you don't even want to know how long Quinn has been standing there before she clears her throat.

"Um, am I disturbing?"

You're so shocked by her voice that you accidently bite Santana's tongue and she groans out in pain but you don't even have time to apologize before you pant out:

"No, not at all."

You were in the middle of getting into Santana's pants so you quickly stop and Santana quickly removes her hands from your butt when she hears that there's someone else in the room.

You sit up a little and you straighten your hair out. You're about to get off Santana's lap but then you stop when you notice how disheveled she's looking. You quickly zip Santana's pants up that you tried to pull down before and then you fully stand up to greet Quinn. You try not to look awkward or flushed but it's hard when Quinn looks at you with a knowing smile.

You haven't told her that you and Santana kind of started to sleep with each other and now Quinn is looking highly amused by your rosy cheeks and heaving chests.

The stickiness between your legs is slightly uncomfortable and feels highly inappropriate but you try to push the feeling away.

You hear Santana rustle with her clothes behind you and then she comes to stand next to you, her breathing equally as choppy as yours.

Her eyes are still dark and her lips are a bit swollen from all the kissing.

She looks really hot but you avert your eyes to Quinn and you suddenly notice how terribly awkward this situation is. But Quinn either doesn't notice it, or she just decides to ignore it because she hugs you both at the same time and tells you how great it is to see you.

"I'm hungry! Britt, you have any bacon?" She asks and you bob your head up and down, guiding her into your kitchen and opening the fridge.

When Quinn takes out the bacon, she only takes half the package and then turns her head to look at you.

"Are you guys hungry?"

You look between Santana and Quinn and you notice that Santana still looks really disheveled so you answer for the both of you. "No…"

The only thing you wanted to have right now was Santana.

"I should probably head home… take a shower…" Santana trails off and you quirk an eyebrow at her while she looks at Quinn, her eyes wide and she scratches her neck.

"Okay, see you later Santana!" Quinn quips and you roll your eyes at your best friend. You know that she will grill you about this but you hoped that Santana would stay a little longer, one: because you really like her company, and two: because that will make Quinn shut up and not ask questions.

But Santana waves at the both of you before walking towards the hallway. You smile timidly at Quinn before you follow Santana.

She collects her clothes in your bedroom and then she looks into the body length mirror hanging on your wall, and her eyes widen momentarily before she straightens out her hair and readjusts her shirt.

You smirk at her and when she walks back to you standing in the doorway, she looks bashfully down onto her feet.

"Hey," she says and your face split into a big smile.

"Hi."

She tries to walk past you out the door but you block her way.

"Are you not going to kiss me goodbye?" you ask and she quirks her eyebrow.

"Of course I am," she says and you feel your chest flutter at her words.

"Okay, good!" you say and the moment the words are out, you feel pretty lame for sounding so excited about a goodbye kiss.

You just don't think that every friends with benefits share goodbye kisses when they leave. At least that's what you've seen on film, they just have sex and then they part ways.

But Santana smiles bashfully to the ground and she pokes your toe and you decide to let her pass.

When you're standing by your front door and Santana has her shoes on – even though she's only walking across the hall – she quickly leans forward and kisses your cheek.

But before her lips connect with your cheek, you turn your head and you don't care about how cheesy you're being, you feel her smile against your lips and you feel pretty awesome.

Santana and you kiss for a few minutes, just slowly moving your lips together and caressing each other's cheeks, before she opens the door and walks out of your apartment with a smile on her face.

When you return to the kitchen, Quinn is sitting by your table and smirking at you as you pass the threshold.

You dread the questions that are going to attack your face but the only thing Quinn says is, "Feel free to explain when you're ready."

And you sit down across from her and cross your legs under the table. You furrow your eyebrows at her because this is the first time she's given you a chance to explain complicated stuff at your own pace.

You're very glad for it, you're just surprised.

But you're ready. You're too ready. It's almost like you'll explode if you don't tell anyone.

Because these past three days have been intense. To say the least.

"We slept together," you start out slowly.

Quinn rolls her eyes at you, "Obviously".

You poke your tongue out at her and keep speaking.

"We're only, like, friends with benefits," you say tentatively and scratch the back of your neck.

"What–" Quinn widens her eyes at your words and you bite your lip. "Britt!" she says somewhat sternly and you sigh, letting your hands fall to your lap.

"I just really wanted her, Q" you say and suddenly her face visibly softens. "I think she likes me too, somehow. The way she touches me, it's-" you don't know how to explain it, you just think that it's something more to your relationship than only sexy friendliness.

Quinn takes your hand on top of the table and squeezes it. You look up at her and she sighs.

"Well, Santana definitely needs to grow a pair. Get some lady-balls if you know what I mean," Quinn wiggles her eyebrows and you crack a grin.

"I hope so too," you say and Quinn rounds the table to give you a bone-crushing hug.

**XxXx**

You convinced Quinn and Santana to go out clubbing with you and Mercedes and Tina later in the evening. It didn't take much begging of Santana. You only sent her a text telling her to come with you, and that you promised her a dance on the dance floor.

She answered two seconds later with an '_of course Britt anything for a dance with you'_ and it made your smile permanent for the rest of the afternoon.

Quinn, though, was another story. But after a promise involving bacon and a _The Mentalist _marathon, she was in.

You're standing outside the club with Quinn next to you. You texted Tina earlier and she told you that they're already inside.

Now you're only waiting for Santana.

And when a taxi pulls up outside the club and a Latina with long flowing black hair wearing a tight red dress climbs out of it, you think you might actually die.

But you manage to survive, and when she leans in to hug you, you can smell her perfume and the shampoo in her hair and you're swooning.

She hugs Quinn too but Quinn doesn't look too pleased with her. You guess that has something to do with what you told Quinn about earlier.

You see Mercedes and Tina in a booth, filled with three other people. You quickly walk over there with Quinn and Santana trailing closely behind.

"Brett!" Mercedes shouts and you roll your eyes.

"Not you too!" you say before leaning down and giving her a tight hug.

"This is Rachel, my friend," Mercedes says to you as she points to a small brunette sitting by her side.

Rachel reaches her hand forward and shakes your hand, she has a vice grip and you almost feel like every bone in your hand is about to crush.

"So nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!" Rachel grins widely at you and you tell her 'same' before greeting Tina on the other side of the table.

You hug her and she tells you how nice it is to see you.

Then she points over her shoulder at an Asian guy sitting behind her. "This is Mike, my boyfriend."

You are just about to take his outstretched hand before you realize who this is.

Olivia's roommate.

Then you look closely and suddenly your head connects the dots.

Mike.

Mike.

Mike.

It's Mike.

The guy you lost your virginity to. When you were still a very young teenager and still didn't know you were a flaming homosexual.

"H-hi!" you stutter out and he smiles at you, giving you a confused look when you don't take his outstretch hand.

"You're Olivia's roommate, right?"

"Um, yeah! You know her?" he asks and you bob your head up and down.

You turn around to see Santana introducing herself to Mercedes and Rachel.

"It's Santana's cousin," you say and then you bite your lip. You inhale slowly before looking right into Mike's eyes. "Also, I think you and I had sex in high school."

Tina chokes on her drink and you bend down to pat her back a little.

Mike looks really confused and it looks like he's about to start laughing. But you think he notices your serious face because his face suddenly looks nothing but amused.

By now the whole table has turned their eyes towards you and Mike, including Quinn and Santana.

Suddenly his face shows recognition, and his mouth opens wide. "Brittany?!"

"Yep, that's me!" you say, while laughing a little, embarrassed.

"Oh, wow." Mike seems really baffled but stands up to hug you. "How are you?" he says and you laugh.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, good." You bob your head up and down and suddenly it becomes a little awkward.

Tina is still looking pretty confused and bewildered.

But Mercedes speaks up and asks you to sit down so you do.

Tina and Mike walks over to the bar to order drinks and you sit down next to Rachel.

Santana shuffles in next to you and she places her hand on your thigh.

"Was that the guy you lost your virginity to?" she whispers into your ear and you nod your head.

"Yep."

"Oh," Santana frowns, looking away towards the bar.

You can't help yourself when she frowns like that. The way she squints her eyes and trails her eyes up and down Mike's body, scrutinizing him with her glare. You lean in and peck her cheek and she instantly look back at you, smiling shyly.

And when Rachel looks at you curiously and asks you how long you and Santana have been dating, you see from the corner of your eye how Quinn stifles a giggle into the palm of her hand. Santana clears her throat and her cheeks redden and you take a long sip of Mercedes' drink before you croak out that you're not dating at all.

Rachel only furrows her eyebrows before looking between you and Santana for a few seconds and then she just shrugs, going back to talking to Quinn about god knows what.

You feel a hand on your thigh again and it tingles all the way down in your shoes and up to your scalp, and then you know that it's Santana's fingers that tickle the skin on your inner thigh.

"You wanna dance?" She smiles at you coyly and flirtatiously at the same time, and you find yourself being dragged onto the dance floor before you know it.

**XxXx**

You're flinging your head back and forth and Santana is in front of you, swinging her hands and jumping up and down like some overly excited kid and you laugh so hard your stomach hurts.

After a couple shots of vodka, the two of you pretty much turned into the craziest people in the entire club.

But when Santana pretends to be a swimming crocodile, you don't really care if other people think you're crazy.

She's the most adorable person ever and you can't hold in your laughter.

When Santana walks away to the bathroom, claiming she's had too much to drink and needs to pee, you continue to dance on your own.

After a while Quinn comes up behind you and you start to dance in a circle, with Mike and Tina.

In your drunken state, you take a hold of Mike's shirt and tell him you're sorry for sleeping with him. He says that you don't have to be sorry. So you apologize to Tina instead, and after a few seconds, she nods her head and gives you a hug.

Then you dance with them. And Mike's an awesome dancer and you think it's cool how the first person you had sex with, turned out to be amazing at dancing.

You pat your back a little for choosing such awesome people like that.

First Mike and now Santana.

Could it have been better?

You twirl around and you're so into your own dancing that you don't even notice when a girl comes up beside you and starts dancing next to you.

The girl is starting to get closer to your body and you suddenly feel her hands on your waist and you're looking into green eyes. They're sparkling and she's smiling and you smile back while you keep swinging your hips.

You see a bulb of blonde hair over the random girl's shoulder and Quinn is smirking at you, telling you without words to go for it.

You chuckle at her but shake your head.

Sure, this girl is hot but there's an even hotter girl in the bathroom that you're waiting for.

The girl shouts an 'hey' over the loud music and she asks for your name.

After a couple of minutes of more dancing, she scribbles her number down on a piece of paper. Before she gives it to you, she sends you a wink.

You put the piece of paper in your bra and she leans in to kiss your cheek.

You're not thinking about keeping the note, but it would be rude to just drop it on the dance floor right in front of her.

So you smile at her and just when she starts to back away from you, arms drape around your waist, and soft kisses are pressed to your collarbone.

You know that it's Santana and by the way that random girl with green eyes is staring frightened at Santana, you think she's giving the girl a glare.

And by the way Quinn hides her mouth in her hand and bounces her shoulders up and down; you think she saw the glare too.

And then Santana turns you around and kisses your lips.

And you don't think this is appropriate for your arrangement. You don't think you can just kiss without the intention of having sex, which you don't think you're about to do because you're in the middle of a dance floor. But Santana kisses you, in the mass of people, and her lips feel amazing against yours.

So you kiss her back and close your eyes, feeling the goose bumps forming on your skin.

**XxXx**

"Can you stop dry humping each other, it's sickening."

You're in a taxi cab with Quinn, Rachel and Santana and for the past minutes Santana and you have been making out. You're not dry humping each other, not at all. Quinn is exaggerating.

You're only halfway on top of Santana's lap and you're only kissing her lips. Maybe you sucked on her earlobe a while ago too but mostly you're just kissing her lips.

You drag your fingernails up her thigh and you faintly hear Rachel asking Quinn if she is sure "they're not dating?"

The clock is already way past midnight and you were dancing for almost two hours. After Quinn had had enough of the dancing, she dragged you back to the booth to play drinking games with everyone else.

And when all of you had been playing drinking games for almost two hours, everyone was pretty out of it.

So Quinn decided that you should share a cab with Rachel and now you're sitting four people cramped in the back seat. You don't even know why none of you is sitting in the front but you don't care since you this way, you _have_ to be close to Santana.

When you've dropped Rachel off, you're going up the elevator with Santana and Quinn.

After a few seconds of silence from Quinn, she sighs and then agrees to sleep on the couch, and give you and Santana the bedroom.

Usually when Quinn and you have a sleepover, you sleep in the same bed. But Quinn is a good friend and you have to give her some more bacon for being so nice. Quinn huffs and tells you that she can take the couch on one condition.

"Don't scream to loudly," she says and you instantly blush. You're not even sure you're about to have sex with her, Santana only asked if she could sleep in your bed again, you know, because of the ghosts in her apartment. And you said yes.

But you decide to make the situation even more awkward so you smile smugly and wiggle your eyebrows at the two of them.

"Actually, Santana's quite the screamer," you say in a hushed voice and you feel a light punch in the arm. Santana's blushing like you've never seen her before and you try to hide your smirk but it's hard.

"Am not!" she says under her breath and Quinn puts her fingers into her ears.

"Did not need to hear that!" she squeals and you chuckle quietly to yourself.

**XxXx**

**There was a lot of fluff, hope you didn't mind! Next chapter will be interesting and there'll be more Quinn**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they make me smile :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! There were some problems with chapter 14, I think the alerts didn't work, so make sure you go and read that!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Since a lot of people thought I updated twice before, I give you a fast update and a new sparkly chapter now! Hope you enjoy,**

**Chapter 15**

"Britt-"

You curl your toes and you breathe hard against her neck, kissing the skin there while your hand works itself lower and lower until it reaches the waistband of her underwear. You push your finger in between the fabric and tickle the caramel flesh on her abdomen. The tingles you feel in the back of your thighs intensify when she racks her fingernails over your shoulders, panting into your ear.

The room is dark but you know the sun will be rising in just a few hours. You marvel in the scent of her hair, the feeling of her body flush against yours. The room is still and quiet except your heavy breathing and her occasional moans. You need to keep quiet so Quinn won't wake up. The living room is right outside your bedroom and the walls are thin. Santana's hands travel lower until they reach to unclasp your bra. You lift your body up enough to throw it away. She palms your breasts and whisper quietly into your ear. _Britt_. You love the way your name rolls off her tongue, like she's always known your name, like she's destined to say your name forever. You steady yourself with one hand in her dark locks before you push your other hand past the fabric of her underwear, and you feel her heat surround your long slender fingers.

She lets out a shaky breath, moaning your name again. And you kiss her collarbone, starting up a slow rhythm, and you feel like you're flying.

Suddenly Santana goes stiff, and you wonder why, because you have barely even started yet.

But then you lock eyes with her and she looks confused, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed.

She's not looking at you so you stop and you still your movements and you tilt her chin up. Her eyes are conflicted and you kiss her cheek, hoping to get her to stop looking so unsure. You whisper 'what's wrong' and your eyes show genuine concern, but she doesn't answer. You gently pull out your hand from her underwear and you push yourself up on your elbows.

You're still breathing hard and you can still see the lust in her eyes, but something is wrong and you're confused because everything was perfectly good five seconds ago.

You silently hope that you didn't do something to hurt her or something to make her doubt your skills.

But then she wiggles a piece of paper in front of your eyes. You can't see what it is so you take it from her hand.

It's a number.

And suddenly it dawns on you.

"What is that?" she raises her eyebrows. She doesn't look angry, just curious.

"A number," you tell her and she gives you a look that tells you _obviously_.

"It was some random girl…" you elaborate vaguely because you don't want _this_ to stop what you were doing a minute ago. It's nothing she should worry about and it's not something that should make her stop panting into your ear. Whispering your name while dragging her fingernail down your bare back. "Where did you find that?" you ask because you don't even remember keeping it. You thought you threw it away but apparently you didn't. And now she's looking at you like she wants an explanation to why some girl gave you her number in a club.

"I think it fell out of your bra."

You purse your lips and you shrug.

"Okay," you say and then you lean down to press your lips softly against her cheek. "Can we continue now?" you ask in a whisper because you don't see the point in stopping this just because of a piece of paper.

But Santana only shakes her head. "Why was it in your bra?"

"Sa-an," you whine because you were so close to have her and make her feel so good. "She gave me her number, I put it in my bra because I didn't know where else to put it, and then you came back from the bathroom and started kissing my neck."

You take a deep breath and you look down at her, quirking your eyebrows as if giving her the option to continue talking or continue making sweet lady sex.

She nods her head slowly as if contemplating what you just said.

Her furrowed brows get replaced by a, barely there, but still pleased smile. Your lips quirk upwards and you smile down at her. "Were you jealous?" you ask and your lips form a teasing smile.

Santana widens her eyes and she stutters a bit, her rosy cheeks getting even redder and your smile only grows. "Whatever," she huffs and you giggle at her flushed face. You feel giddy and kind of happy because Santana was jealous of some random girl that has no chance with you what so ever, while Santana herself is in bed with you, underneath you, about to get so high she won't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

So you bend down and you pepper kisses to her cheek, her jaw line, and down her throat, sucking and kissing her pulse point.

Her fingernails are back to your shoulder blades, and you once again tease her skin with your fingers. And when you enter her heat, she bucks her hips up and moans your name. And once again, you feel like you're flying.

**XxXx**

When you walk into the kitchen the next morning with nothing but panties and a long sleeved shirt on that barely covers your ass, Quinn is already there making herself some breakfast.

"Slept well?" she asks with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"M-hm," you hum because you haven't been sleeping much but when you did you slept amazing. And when you didn't sleep, it was more than amazing. "The couch nice?" you ask through a yawn and she purses her lips. She turns around to face the counter while slicing some cucumber.

"Couch was nice; the noises keeping me awake were less nice."

You blush instantly. You can feel your cheeks grow hot and you know that the tips of your ears are beet red.

"Was traffic really that loud?" you ask and look at the microwave to have something to look at that isn't Quinn's slightly disgusted face. You live right next to a very busy street so she could be referring to people honking the horns while driving outside your window.

Even though you're pretty sure she's not talking about the cars.

"You were right," she says instead of answering your question. "She _is_ a screamer."

And with that, your best friend walks away from the kitchen and towards your bathroom.

When Santana decides to wake up, all three of you sit down to eat breakfast together. You're sitting next to Santana, and Quinn is sitting opposite you.

Santana has her hand on your knee and whenever you lift your teacup to your lips, she inches her fingers higher up your thigh, making your body shudder, and your hands shake which leads to tea getting spilled in your lap.

When you've tried drinking for three times and Santana has made you spill each time, you hiss her name under your breath.

She only smirks and as long as you're sitting next to her, breakfast will be a mission impossible.

So you put your drink down and you remove her hand from your leg. You lean in closer and whisper in her ear. "Stop touching me underneath the table," you say because you're losing all your game when you receive a wink from Santana as you're leaning in. You were going to say something flirtatious but the power her winks have over you is remarkable.

Her smirk grows. And you feel so lost in her dark brown eyes that you don't even notice when her hand is back on your thigh.

"Stop having the sexiest and most flexible legs in world and then maybe I could remove my hand."

Her voice is smooth yet raspy and you swoon. The way her eyes shift over your face, from your eyes to your lips, back to your eyes. The way her tongue pokes out to lick her full lips. It's enticing, and alluring. And her face is coming closer, though you don't know if it's you who move or if it's her. Either way, your noses brush and her fingers trace your thigh higher.

"Oh, please. I'm sitting right here!"

You almost forgot her.

She was being so quiet, reading her newspaper, drinking hot tea from your favorite cup.

Santana's face turns quickly, her eyes wide and a light pink color tint her cheeks. You know that Santana and Quinn aren't on the best of terms. You know Santana is tripping on her toes in Quinn's presence. Quinn is only looking out for you, but while doing so, she can be a bit intimidating.

So when Santana clears her throat, shuffles away from you and creating a fair distance between your chairs, you're not too surprised.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you two were dating."

And Santana's eyes widen again, her cheeks getting even redder. You'd have thought it was pretty adorable, if it weren't for what Quinn just said.

You know she wants to get a rise out of Santana, you know she's eagerly searching for Santana's lady balls. But making Santana squirm in her seat, making her blush and pushing her, will not give her any confidence.

But you're quiet.

And you nibble softly on your sandwich. You even take a sip of your tea, now that Santana isn't close enough to distract you.

Quinn turns pages in her newspaper and sips quietly on her tea. Suddenly her head perks up and she widens her eyes and you silently pray to god that she won't do anything embarrassing. "Or are you dating?" she asks, looking mostly at Santana, and you mentally face palm yourself.

You clear your throat and look towards Santana. You want to see her face, her emotions.

She's staring wide-eyed at Quinn, opening and closing her mouth but says nothing.

You wonder why she just doesn't say "no, we're not dating". It's easy, because you aren't. Still, it looks like she's about to say something. But it doesn't look like she wants to say no.

You decide to finally answer Quinn and you tell her a curt "no".

Quinn raises her eyebrows at Santana as Santana goes back to eating her sandwich in silence.

When you decide to leave the breakfast table to go take a shower, you unintentionally leave Quinn and Santana alone.

But you don't think it will be such a disaster, until you walk back into the kitchen and see that both Quinn and Santana are sitting opposite each other with their arms crossed, with matching snarls on their faces. You feel panic settle in your stomach and you suddenly regret leaving them all alone.

So you quickly shout a 'hey' and they both turn to look at you, surprised to see you. You want the awkward tension to go away and you're kind of relieved when Quinn mutters something about 'The Mentalist' and leaves to plop down on the couch.

You don't know what Quinn has been saying to get Santana to look so moody, but when she leaves you an hour later, she doesn't give you the grumpy face when she says goodbye. Instead she kisses you softly and tells you she'll see you soon.

**XxXx**

The same night, Santana will be playing with her band in their usual club. Since Quinn will be going to that art-studio-opening, you decide to come with Santana and listen to her singing.

You're standing in the bar, waiting for the bartender to make your drink. You think he's still pretty uncomfortable around you since you ordered him to 'sex your body up' the last time you ordered a drink here.

But when he slides the glass with the fruity drink towards you, he gives you a polite smile before going back to helping other costumers.

You won't be able to see Santana before she performs but you did send her a text a while ago wishing her good luck. Which she answered to right away, also telling you how much she misses you.

You smiled so brightly Quinn had to nudge you five times to get your attention.

When you've watched her perform, and the audience is roaring with applauds, you meet her halfway and you pick her up in a bone crushing hug. She laughs into your ear and you shiver at the sound.

She kisses your cheek in greeting and you melt. When she kisses your cheek, you always think back to the times you kissed each other's cheeks on your couch, making up ridiculous excuses for doing so.

When Sam comes up behind you and drags Santana away, saying they need to have an 'after-performance-meeting' in the back room, she kisses your cheek again before she vanishes in the crowd.

You see Puck on the dance floor and you suddenly become very aware of the fact that this 'meeting' is only between Sam and Santana. You drown your drink in one go before making your way towards the dance floor. You don't want to think about it, you can't think about it.

The thought of the two of them together makes you more jealous than you'll ever want to admit.

You dance for a long time, you don't know for how long, you just know that the panic you felt enveloping your chest has decreased so you decide to take a break, get yourself one more of those fruity drinks, before dancing some more.

**XxXx**

She's sitting at the bar and Sam's standing in front of her, touching her knee.

You feel sick.

You know that if you don't look away now, you'll do something stupid. Like storm up there and claim her to be yours.

So you turn around, ignoring the dance floor, and you force your legs to start running towards the restroom. You storm inside and when you check all the stalls, making sure you're alone, you slam your hands down on the countertop, inhaling deep breaths. You need to calm down. Your heart needs to stop beating so freaking fast and your stomach needs to stop churning. You don't like feeling this way; you don't like the power she has over you.

You knew right from the start that this wasn't a good idea. You went in with feelings, begging to get crushed. She told you she didn't do girlfriends or emotions. She's been hurt before. You know she wouldn't like you the same way you like her. She warned you before you kissed her, you knew what you were doing, but you did it. And you kissed her anyway.

And since then, everything has been about Santana. Whether you like it or not, you can't stop thinking about her. She's everywhere, even when she's not there. Her scent, her touch, her smile, her twinkling brown eyes. You see and feel her everywhere, and she doesn't even have to be in your sight to make you swoon.

Santana doesn't feel the same way. She wanted your body; you thought you could change that. You thought that you could change the way she looked at you. But you're so naïve, you've always been.

Too naïve for your own good. And now here you are, crying silently in random club in LA, hurting for being so damn sure that she would change her mind.

You rub under your eyes, trying to turn shaky breaths to steady. It doesn't work and the tears keep streaming down your face.

You don't know what to do. You just want to leave.

You contemplate calling Quinn, but you don't want to disturb her. She's been looking forward to this opening and she deserves it, she's been working so hard to achieve her dreams and you know that she wants to work with the arts when she gets older.

You don't want to crush any more dreams tonight. To crush your own is enough.

You need to get over her, to get that shampoo out of your nostrils; you need to tell her you can't do this anymore. You're in love with her, and continue sleeping with her will only make your feelings for her grow stronger. Kissing her lips makes your chest fill with butterflies and if you keep kissing her, they will become too many and you'll explode if you can't let them out.

Santana needs to know how you feel; she doesn't know you have these feelings. If she did, she probably wouldn't keep sleeping with you.

She would backtrack, leave you there with your feelings and never come back.

You need to tell her though, maybe somehow, you could still be friends. Even if you happen to be madly in love with her.

You straighten your hair out and you dry your clammy hands on the front of your dress. You clear your throat and look into the mirror, trying to compose yourself. You can't walk out like this, everyone will notice. And nobody respects the crying maniac in the public restroom.

You need to pull yourself together, walk over to Santana, tell her you'll walk home, and leave her to do whatever with Sam.

They fit together; they're on the same page. No feelings, just sex.

So you take one final deep breath and you push yourself away from the countertop. You're only a few inches away from gripping the door handle when it suddenly opens from the other side.

And in stumbles Santana, wide-eyed and panting.

She's looking frantically around the restroom, before closing the door behind her, trapping you inside.

You wanted this to be easy, to just walk out. But it's hard when she's cornering you.

"What's wrong?" she asks and her face shows so much concern, you almost fall into her arms and tell her everything.

But you don't. And instead you take a few steps backwards, standing in the middle of the restroom.

_What's wrong?_

The easy answer would be 'I'm in love with you' but since you're still very much emotionally instable and you're afraid you'd tell her more than appropriate if you even started to explain, you just go with: "Nothing."

And it's such an obvious lie that Santana only gives you a displeased quirk of her eyebrow. You know she's expecting something more than white lies from you.

You sigh and pull your fingers through your hair.

You roll your eyes at yourself and your cowardness, your naivety and your lack of skills at expressing exactly how you feel.

Santana takes a couple of steps closer to you. She looks unsure and almost helpless.

Her eyes are tired and this is the first time you notice that look on her face. It's almost scary, you've never seen her weak or insecure. She's usually the one with the unnerving confidence.

"Look," she sighs and you're shocked that she spoke. She was the one asking you a question. What could she possibly have to say to you? And why is she even in here with you right now, when Sam was out there, obviously touching her thigh because he wanted her attention. "Sam asked me if he could come over tonight," she says and you close your eyes, pressing your eyelids together because you really don't want to hear about this.

She sighs again, this time more frustrated. But you don't look at her. You don't want her to see right through you, you don't want to give away all your emotions.

"I didn't plan on this, Britt."

You gulp and you dare to lift your face just the slightest bit, the tone of her voice is low and fragile. You've never seen this side of her before.

You want to ask what she didn't plan on but she beats you to it.

"I didn't want this to happen, I – " she cuts herself off and shakes her head softly from side to side.

She's struggling and she's looking so small. You want to take her hand and tell her that it's okay. But you resist the urge because you still don't know what she's talking about. And if she's still talking about Sam, you don't want to be holding her hand.

So you wait for her to continue.

And she inhales sharply before she locks her eyes with yours. "I didn't plan on meeting you, or letting you in." You watch her closely and you feel your chest tightens. She's still looking you directly in the eye and you're baffled by her sudden certainty. You fiddle with your fingers in front of your dress and the whole conversation is so intimate because it feels like your faces are saying more than your words. You wait on her to keep talking; you need to hear what she has to say because you're pretty sure she isn't talking about Sam anymore.

"I didn't plan on –" her voice breaks and she takes a deep breath before swallowing down what you believe are nerves. She parts her lips again and she looks straight at you. "I didn't plan on liking you this much, Brittany."

And your chest tightens, your heart skips beats and you don't even remember how to breathe correctly. You just stand there, right in front of her, looking into her fragile eyes.

_She likes you. _

You get high on the thought of her liking you. Still, you don't know in what way. You don't know how much and if it's enough.

"I didn't plan on falling in love with you," and her voice breaks again and tears slide down her cheeks, making a wet path down her face. Your entire body tingles and you feel the need to hold on to something before your legs give in and you'll fall.

But you're already falling.

And she catches you, mentally.

You take a wobbly step towards her and she watches your every move. But one step is enough to make you feel dizzy so you stop. You feel a tear slide down the side of your neck and when you reach your hand up to your face; your cheeks are wet with salty teardrops. You think that maybe Quinn did help you, and maybe she got Santana some courage.

You want to say it back, you want to tell her exactly how you feel but you can't. Your words are gone and the only thing you know for sure is that your heart is beating the crap out of your chest.

Santana seems to notice your inability to do anything. A small smile traces her lips and she inhales shakily before softly whispering: "This is really scary for me, but if I asked you out on a date, would you say yes?"

**XxXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**My computer decided to die on me, so that's why this update was a bit slow. But now I'm using my brother's computer. If he only knew what I was using it for though lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16. **

"_This is really scary for me, but if I asked you out on a date, would you say yes?"_

You don't know what to say. You want to smile and rush up to her and hug her tightly. You want to scream from the top of your lunges, because she just asked you out. But you know that it's not that simple. You saw her before, you saw Sam and you know they were in the back room for longer than necessary.

"What about Sam?" you ask. She looks at you confused, as if she wasn't expecting you to say something about him. Like she has to rack her brain to even remember who the heck Sam is.

So you wait until her brows aren't furrowed, and she lets out a loud sigh, and shakes her head. "What about Sam?"

You feel a little pissed at her for not telling you the truth about what they were doing while you were alone on the dance floor, when you're giving her the chance to do so. You know something went down between them and you know that she knows that you know.

She must see your inner conflict because she speaks up before you can answer her question.

"Look, Britt –" she inhales slowly and shifts her feet on the floor, shifting her eyes around the restroom before they settle back on you. "I didn't do anything with Sam, I would never –" she trails off and once again takes a deep breath. "Well, obviously, I have done stuff with Sam," she rolls her eyes at herself. "But, not – " you see how hard this is for her. You know she doesn't talk about this often, or ever.

So you wait patiently until she tells you exactly how she feels.

"Britt, I haven't slept with anyone since we watched Jersey Shore on your couch and you almost got your hand down my jeans." You bite your lip and you try to hide a smile. But you think she sees it anyway because she smiles too. "We were only talking. I told Sam I didn't want to do anything anymore. I can't –" She takes a step closer to you and when she's close enough she takes one of your hands and looks deep into your eyes. "Ever since I met you, you're everything I can think about. Why do you think I choose your apartment to hide in, instead of Martha's on the seventh floor?" You shrug your shoulder but you keep smiling and she chuckles quietly. "I know I'm slow, and I didn't figure out why I was so obsessed with you until very recently. But I hope you can give me a chance, even though I'm weird and have loads of problems."

Your stomach flutters with butterflies as her hand caresses yours. You feel so relieved, so happy. Because Santana feels the exact same way you do.

"I'm in love with you, and I don't want Sam, or anyone else. I want you."

She's said the love word twice now and your heart couldn't beat any faster.

"I would say yes," you croak out and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Yes to the date?" she asks hesitantly and you bob your head in a nodding gesture. "Great," she says and lets a wide grin spread across her lips.

You clear your throat, "Great," you repeat and you grin wickedly at each other. "Can I kiss you?" you ask as you watch her lips twitch with happiness. You think that maybe you should go on that date first, before you kiss each other again, but you and Santana are not the most perfect and controlled people and you do pretty much everything in the wrong order so, _what the hell_.

Your faces are closer now and your noses almost brush against each other, you can feel her hot breath on your face and her shampoo once again invades all your senses.

She whispers out a quiet 'yes' and your breath hitches as you shuffle your feet even closer. Your eyes flutter close and you lick your bottom lip, inching closer and closer to her face. You brush your lips against hers. A pleasant shiver runs down your back at the sensation. You press your body flush against hers and all you can think about is how much you want this.

How much you want her and how good it feels to be this close to her. Your lips fit together so well and in this moment, you know that you belong together. Your lips are always supposed to connect like this. Her hands on your back, your fingers intertwined behind her neck. It's all supposed to be like this, always.

She pulls away and you stare into her eyes. She's smiling shyly and you can't help but giggle. You don't know if you're just too tired or if you're just very happy, but you can't stop giggling.

Santana furrows her eyebrows, still holding onto to your hips, and you can see the confusion written in her eyes. You rest your forehead on her shoulder and turn your head so that you're nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"I'm in love with you too," you whisper and you feel her stiffen for a few seconds before she lets out a breath. And then you hear her giggle too, and you giggle with her.

"That's good," she says after a while and you bite your lip.

"Maybe we should go home…" You close your eyes and move your lips against the caramel skin of her neck. You reach your finger up and drag it across her collarbone, and then you dip your fingertip down, in the middle of her chest, and you hear how she takes a quick breath. You love how her chest moves up and down, a little quicker now, and when you brush your lips against her skin again, her arms tighten around your waist.

"M-hm?" she hums and you smile before you take your forehead off her shoulder to look into her eyes. "You're still afraid of ghosts, right? We should totally share a bed tonight."

She widens her eyes and it's cute how she's still kind of shy about you suggesting these kind of things. You bite your lower lip and her gaze follows your movements.

"Britt," she mumbles and looks down at her shoes. "I just asked you out."

You furrow your eyebrows because you know that. You heard her, and you said yes.

Santana looks at you again and rolls her eyes, "I want to do this right," she says and you quirk your eyebrow. She's cute for trying but you've already done everything pretty wrong and it seems silly to start now with doing things in, what other people, might see as right. "I want to wait until we've been on a few dates."

Your shoulders falter a bit because you were really looking forward to sharing a bed with her tonight again, you have pretty much gotten used to it by now. "Okay," you say, but you smile because you're pretty sure she's the cutest thing ever. You like the idea of her wanting to do this right. "No sex tonight," you state and Santana snorts and widen her eyes.

"Right…" she mumbles and you can see how her cheeks darken and her eyes look at you amused. "God, you're so –" she stops right before she can tell you what she thinks you are, and the curiosity gets the best of you so you say 'what' and when she doesn't answer, you poke her in the ribs until her face breaks into a wide grin and she looks at you with dark almond eyes. You poke her again but she only looks at you.

"San!" you whine because she can't just say half sentences and then expect you to just drop it.

She giggles and you push her backwards until she's leaning back against the sink. You poke her in the ribs but she only giggles more. She won't tell you and you kind of hate yourself for enjoying this so much. You want her to tell you what she was thinking but at the same time, standing this close to her, poking her in the ribs, and listening to her laugh, is pretty much the best thing in the world. And if she tells you what she was going to say, you won't have a reason to keep poking her. But you want to know so you meet her gaze and you look at her, sternly.

"I'm so what, San?" you urge and she bites her lip. She then shrugs her shoulders and you roll your eyes at that. "Come _on_…"

"You're just… I don't know…" You urge her with your eyes and you put your hands on either side of her waist, as if stopping her if she decides to bail. "Sexy?"

You quirk one of your eyebrows as she bites her lip again.

"And cute…" she trails off and the corners of your mouth quirk up. "And straight-forward," she teases then and you snort out a laugh. "And beautiful," and then she kisses you, and you kiss her back.

**XxXx**

You sit on the couch when Quinn gets home. She's throwing her coat on the floor and when she collapses on the couch, she lets out a loud sigh.

"Rough night?" you tease and she rolls her eyes.

"Just really tired," she answers. She lifts her legs up and lays them in your lap. When she closes her eyes, you decide to go right to the point. Santana called you straight-forward, so you're going to live up to that name.

"What did you say to Santana?"

Her eyes open immediately and she looks at you for a few moments before she cracks a grin. "Did she say anything?" she asks and you shrug.

"Not about you, but she kind of…" you trail off, just to increase the tension. She's looking at you and you can't hold it in any longer so your face splits in two and you're smiling so big your cheeks are hurting. "She kind of asked me out."

"What?!" she's full on squealing and she's smiling at you like all the war and unfairness in the world suddenly disappeared. "She asked you out?" You bob your head up and down and you're smiling so bashfully.

She crashes her body into yours and you choke on your breath because she totally got her elbow into your chest somehow.

"I'm so happy for you!" She's screaming into your ear and you'd be annoyed if it weren't for how happy she really is for you.

You push her off you a little so you can look into her face. "So, what did you tell her?" you ask because you really want to know.

"Oh, you know. Just how much of a coward she is and stuff like that."

You hit her arm and say, "Quinn!", but she only laughs and tell you that she wasn't that harsh.

You hope that she wasn't because it can seem like Santana is all tough and cool, but you know how shy and vulnerable she can be. And you know that she's been hurt before and that she has a hard time trusting people. So it's not easy to admit the stuff she admitted to you tonight, and you think she's brave for doing it. You're so totally proud of her.

**XxXx**

You see her walking towards you and she stops in her tracks when she sees you, but all it takes is you waving your hand for her to start walking again.

She's smiling when she reaches you, and she tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear when she tells you how beautiful you look.

She's wearing a red dress that shows off her neck and shoulders and you really didn't think collarbones could be this sexy.

When you walked home from the bar yesterday, she decided that you would watch a movie because that's what people does on their dates. You had a feeling she hasn't done this so much and when you asked her if she had googled what to people usually does on dates; she blushed so hard she had to hide her face behind her jacket.

So when she nervously shuffles her feet on the ground, you know for sure that she's nervous.

"You look really nice too," you say because she does. She looks more than nice but your vocabulary walked out of your life the second Santana walked in.

She blushes again and you have to bite your lip to prevent any words like 'cute' to jump out of your mouth. She leans closer and kisses your cheek and you love it when she kisses your cheek. Of course you love her other kisses too, but those small mouse kisses to your cheek are the once that make your heart swell the most.

Yesterday, she asked you what kind of movie you would like to see, and you told her you want to see _Wizard of Oz_. She had rolled her eyes that playful kind of way that Santana does and asked if you didn't want to see a cooler movie, like _Die Hard_ or something.

So when you enter the movies and she shows you the tickets she has bought, you're surprised to see that the movie you're going to watch is Wizard of Oz.

"I thought you wanted to see Die Hard?" you ask and graze your shoulder with hers.

Santana shrugs and smiles at you. "Nah…"

You laugh because she's cute. And maybe a little whipped, but you don't tell her that.

"Should we go inside?" She asks and you jump a little in excitement. You've wanted to see this movie for a while now.

She giggles at your excitement and follows you into the movies.

You decide to buy some popcorn and then Santana buys one coke, to share. And you melt at her bashful smile because you love the thought of sharing stuff with her.

When you walk inside, she stands at the end of the row, and gestures with her hand that you go first. You blush as you walk past her and take a seat in the middle of the theater.

When you sit down, Santana happens to graze her hand along your thigh. But you have a feeling it wasn't an accident, when she lets her fingertips stay there a moment longer than normal.

"If this movie sucks, it's totally your fault." The words push breath directly in your ear, tickling sensitive skin, and sending a shudder through your body. Your eyes flutter close and you set your jaw so you won't make any embarrassing sounds. You only bob your head up and down because you're not in condition to do or say anything else.

When she leaves your personal space, you let out the breath you were holding and instead you take a sip from the paper cup sitting between you.

"I'm pretty sure it's better than _Die Hard_," you whisper to her when you've gotten back the ability to talk and she only smirks at you.

By the time the movie actually starts, you've eaten more than half of the popcorn. That always happens with you, and you're pretty sure you're the one who's eaten most of it. Santana has barely made any attempt at touching the popcorn.

In the middle of the movie, you feel something flutter against your arm. First, you don't think anything of it. It was probably just the wind or something, not that it's really windy in the movie theater but whatever.

When it happens the second time, you look down at your arm, and you see dark caramel skin tracing a line down your forearm. When she reaches your hand, you stretch out your fingers and her hand crawls lower and lower until her hand lays flat against yours, and then she intertwines your fingers together.

A warm feeling settles in your chest at the contact, and you squeeze her hand, as if telling her how very awesome this feels for you.

When you look over at her face, she's looking straight at the screen, but with a smile so bashful you feel like kissing her right here, right now.

So you do.

You start with her hand, then you pepper kisses to her jaw line, her cheek, her nose, and her lips.

And she sucks your bottom lip into her mouth and your tongue enters her mouth. You tickle her tongue with yours, slowly dancing together to music only you two can hear. You feel a hand on your thigh and you shift your body even closer to hers, fighting against the armrest between you.

You can feel that burning low in your stomach and you know that soon you won't be able to keep it movie-theater-appropriate. And so you kiss her slowly, pecking her lips, breathing her scent for long moments, before you pull away.

Her eyes are hooded and her lips are so plump. You want to keep kissing her but you settle back in your chair, satisfied with holding her hand, and sometimes, puckering your lips against her cheek.

**XxXx**

She's telling you to pick a flavor but you have so much trouble with only picking one. So you ask her if you could have strawberry, vanilla and chocolate. She chuckles before saying, "Of course."

"We can share it," you suggest because you've decided that your new favorite thing is to share stuff with Santana.

"Sure," she shrugs and then steps forward to order your ice cream.

"We should play truth or dare," you suggest as you're sitting at the table by the window.

"Okay…" she says slowly, as if she's not sure it'd be a good idea.

"It'll be fun!" you assure her but she only raises her eyebrows at you.

"Just don't make any of those crazy dares, like, running around the block naked or something," she deadpans and looks at you sternly.

It takes a while for you to get the image of a naked Santana running around out of your mind. But when you do, you snort, "Why would I ever do that?"

And the smirk on her face and those challenging dark eyes make you think that she knows very well that you're capabel of phrasing those kind of dares.

"Okay, whatever," you mutter under your breath and Santana pokes your toe under the table. "You can start," you offer and she smiles at you.

"Thruth or dare?" she says quickly and you fire off a 'truth' before you can think about it.

"Hm..." she gets her thinking-face on and you watch as her eyebrows nit together, and the way her lips purse. You can't fight the smile that's tugging at your lips. "Who would you rather have sex with, Emma Stone or Jennifer Lawrence?"

"That's totally unfair, Santana!" you say because both of them are, like, super sexy. And hilarious.

"Why?" she asks and you tell her just that.

"But, _maybe_," you ponder, "I'll take Emma Stone, 'cause her voice is pure sex."

Santana chokes on her ice cream, she takes the spoon out of her mouth and tries to remove the ice cream that's spilling down her chin as fast as possible.

You see her blush, and once again, she's the cutest thing ever. Every time you say something like that, she reacts like a teenage virgin.

And you know that she's definetly not a virgin.

"Okay, your turn," she says after she's recovered and you're smiling amused at her.

"Truth or dare, Santana?" you say with your most serious voice.

She looks you dead in the eye before saying, "Dare."

Your breath hitches at her intensity and when she puts her chin in one of her hands on the table, you can't look away from her eyes. They're so captivating and you don't even know how she does it. It's like she can control you. When she wants to challange you, to hold your stare, you do it, and it's like you can't look away.

"I dare you to run naked around this block," you say, still looking her in the eye.

She's the first one to break eye contact.

And she gasps, and hits your arm.

"I totally knew you'd say that!"

And you totally did it to tease her, and you know she knows that you did it to tease her. She rolls her eyes at your smug smile.

"You're such a dork," she mumbles under her breath.

"A cute dork, though, right?"

She rolls her eyes, "Of course."

**XxXx**

When you're in the elevator on the way up to your apartment, you ask her if she maybe wants to sleep in the same bed as you, and she purses her lips.

"I don't have sex on the first date…" Santana says and you snort.

"Shame," you shrug, "I had the wildest fantasy about tapping you on your kitchen table after our first date…" you tease her.

"But we've already done that," she says matter-of-factly.

"Well, actually, Puck interrupted us before anything fancy could happen."

"True," she shrugs and you smile at her like she's the most amazing thing in the world. Probably because she is.

She walks you to your door and when you're about to put your keys in the keyhole, she turns you around and pushes you against the door.

You're caught off guard but when she trails kisses down your neck, you close your eyes and lean into her body. You thought she wasn't going to do this on your first date but you don't complain, at all.

Instead, you braid your fingers through her hair and when she sucks on your pulse point, your throat makes an embarrassingly loud moan.

Just when you're about to trail your hands down her back towards her ass, she pulls away. You groan and try to follow her with your lips but she only chuckles.

"I had a great time tonight Brittany," she says and smiles at you.

You reach out for her hips and pull her towards you again. "Me too," you tell her and softly kiss her cheek. "The best," you say because it's true.

You don't think you've ever had a better date in your entire life. Actually, you're very sure you haven't.

Moving to LA was the best thing that could've ever happened to you. Not because you've gotten your big break with dancing or because you've earned loads of money. But because you've met Santana, and that's worth the entire struggle.

She bites her lip and you know that this is when you say goodbye to each other. You also know that you'll probably see each other tomorrow again. You can't stay away from each other for that long. One night is enough.

You'll probably be texting her until you fall asleep too, and she'll be the first thing you'll think about tomorrow, and the first person you text to tell good morning.

You know that this isn't a final goodbye; you'll only be away from each other for a couple of hours.

But it's still hard, and the way she's fluttering her eyelashes at you, and smiling like that, you never want to leave her.

Santana puckers her lips against your cheek again and you feel your skin prickle at the touch. "Guess, this is goodbye," she whispers and you bob your head in a nodding motion. You suck your lips into your mouth and looks up at the ceiling.

"I had a great time tonight," she says again and that makes you smile. She's so freaking cute.

You decide to answer with the truth again, so you say, "Me too."

She kisses your cheek again and when she pulls away you catch her lips with yours.

It's brief but it still makes your head spin and the back of your thighs to tingle.

You feel a burn in your chest and it intensifies when she looks you deep into your eyes and breathes a final, "Goodbye."

She turns on her heels as she gives you a bashful smile.

You watch her until she's inside her apartment. And later that night, when you're in bed and tucked underneath your sheets, a text pops up on your screen,

I'm so in love with you, it hurts. – S

**XxXx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey people. **

**Totally forgot to mention it in the last chapter but the poster on tumblr made by ohvalerievalerie was so freaking awesome that I just had to use it as cover image. **

**Thank you so so so much for all of your reviews, I love reading them, they're awesome. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17. **

It's not like you can't keep your hands to yourself, because you can.

It's just that when she's wearing those tight blue jeans, it makes you do crazy things. Like, reach out and grab her ass. And when she turns around and backs you up against the wall, it doesn't make you regret touching her.

And when she presses her body flush against yours, pushes her thigh between your legs and sucks on your earlobe, you don't regret it at all. What so ever.

You think she has a hard time controlling herself too, but she's very stubborn when it comes to doing things right.

And heavy make-out-sessions on your bed are apparently not wrong at all. They're very right. And very much pleasant. Almost too pleasant. And sometimes you need to push her away because it gets a little too hot.

When you're sitting on your kitchen table, with her body between your legs, and your tongues fighting for dominance, you think that you definitely could get used to this. To her in your apartment, making out with you in your kitchen. On the kitchen table.

And it's not until you hear, "Ew, I eat on that table!" that you think that maybe it's better to limit your make-out-sessions to your room, until Quinn leaves to go back to university.

Quinn's smirking as she makes her way over to the refrigerator and you bite your lip to prevent any jokes about how you'd also like to eat (out) on this table.

"You do have a bedroom, so I don't get why you insist on dry-humping each other everywhere else."

Santana blushes furiously and you glare at Quinn over her shoulder.

"Britt, you don't have any food."

You roll your eyes because you were kissing Santana and you don't give a crap about food right now. But Santana is already a meter away from your body, and you're sitting alone on your kitchen table. So you jump down, walk over to Quinn and peer over her shoulder. Your refrigerator is full with different kinds of food.

"Quinn, just because there's no bacon, doesn't mean that there's no food."

She narrows her eyes and then pouts at you. "Bacon is food, food is bacon."

She seems determined so you don't stop her when she snatches your credit card and informs you that she's going shopping for food.

Santana clears her throat and you look at her, expecting a comment about how rudely interrupted you had been. You're prepared to nod your head and agree with her and suggest that you continue this in your bedroom.

But Santana looks more serious. It doesn't look like she's about to suggest some sweet lady kisses, and suddenly you're a little nervous. Because you're still afraid that she'll get scared, and deny that your date meant anything. You're scared that she'll disappear before you can even start anything. You know your fear is pretty irrational. You don't really think that Santana will run. She's already told you she loves you. That's the scariest thing in the world. To wear your heart on the sleeve like that, especially since you hadn't even told her you loved her first.

So when she smiles shyly and fiddles with her hands in front of her, and suggest that you dance on stage at the club tonight, you're both surprised and not surprised. You knew she wouldn't say that she's not in love with you anymore. You know she's okay with loving you. Otherwise she wouldn't have be spending so much time in your apartment lately.

And when you really register what she said, you furrow your eyebrows.

"What?"

"You know… dance?" she says, more like a question than an answer. "You're really good at dancing and as I told you before, the owner of the club wouldn't mind if you danced there." Santana wrings her hands together and bites her lip. "I know it's not the ultimate stage and it's not fancy or anything. But I think you should show your talent, because you'll be so freaking awesome on that stage."

Your heart fills with warmth that you didn't even know existed in your body. You remember how she suggested it before but honestly there's been happening so much around you lately that you had kind of forgotten it. You like how she wants you to pursue your dreams. And isn't that what soul mates do? Help each other achieve their dreams? You feel the corners of your mouth turn upwards and you bite your lower lip.

"You have barely even seen me dance, and you're still so persistent about how good I am." You're teasing her with your smile and by the pink colour on her cheeks; you know you have an effect on her.

"Um," Santana raises her eyebrows pointedly and you see her swallow. "You gave me that lap dance though. And that was good."

You see how she looks somewhere over your shoulder and you bite your lip to hide a smirk. "Yeah?"

"Uh-huh," she licks her lips and suddenly she's closer to you again and you think that maybe this time she will suggest those sweet lady kisses.

She only has to smile that smile that makes you know exactly what she wants. So you lead her to your bedroom. And you end up making out until Quinn gets home and yells that she can't focus on eating her bacon when it smells like lesbian sex in the entire apartment.

**XxXx**

You've been preparing the whole night. Santana told you that the stage will be yours at ten pm. Your heart is beating so loud and you can't focus on anything else than how much your hands are shaking. You already have a few choreographs imprinted in your memory, so you're not worried about forgetting the steps. You've been picking out clothes and doing your makeup the past couple of hours. But it still feels like you're not close enough to being ready. But you're already behind stage, warming up by stretching your legs. You can't back out now. You have to do it. You have to dance.

You keep telling yourself that it isn't a big deal. It's not an audition for a fancy dance school, or an audition for a Beyoncé tour. It's just a low key club. You will only dance for one number, only entertaining the guests.

Still, your palms are sweating. You breaths are shallow and your heart is beating in a way that makes you think you'll throw up if it doesn't take it easy soon.

You know why you're feeling this way.

You know what makes everything so much more serious than it really should be.

She'll be out there, watching you. And she's had so much fait in you; you don't want to disappoint her. She gave you this chance because she believes in you, because she wants you to be able to do what you love to do.

If she doesn't think you're good, you'll die.

Your insides will crumble. And the pressure is making you crazy. You contemplate turning around and running away. But then you shake your head, collect your thoughts, and take three deep breaths.

You're going to do this.

You faintly hear the introduction. It's a deep voice, so you're guessing it's a guy. He's saying your name, tells them that you're a dancer. And the pressure only intensifies when he labels you like a professional.

The lights are blinding you when you get out there, and the applauses are deafening your ears. You know that other people will be here too, you kind of texted Tina and Mercedes and they told you they would bring friends. You're not sure exactly who's here and who's not. But there's kind of only one person you care about. And for a second you think you hear her voice screaming "Go, Britt!" but you could be hearing it wrong.

The music starts and you let it fill your body. You feel the rhythm and you act on it. You know the steps; you know the dips, the twirls. You're not thinking you're only moving. Your hips are rolling and twisting from one side to the other as your chest moves up and down. You bend your knees and when your back is millimetres from hitting the floor, you hear how they're hollering. You twirl again, and your muscles twitch and it feels so good to be dancing. You used to do it all the time in high school. When you were a cheerio, you had to dance almost every day. You've missed it, and when you hear how they're wolf whistling you bend just a little bit lower, and puffs your chest out just a little bit more.

The music ends, and your chest is heaving. You can slowly make out silhouettes among the mass of people. That guy from before comes back out with a microphone and he looks almost overwhelmed. He tells you how he thinks you were really good before he yells your name into the mic. The screams grow louder and you bow. When you exit the stage, your heart is thudding in a different way. Not in a nervous way, but in an excited way. The adrenaline is still filling your body and you find yourself laughing. You don't know why, but you just think you're happy. Because they seemed to like it.

You're changing into your black tight jeans, when you suddenly remember that just because the majority of the people out there liked it, doesn't mean _she_ liked it. You suddenly stop smiling. What if she doesn't?

But then you shake your head again, because your fears are irrational. And you won't know if she liked it or not before you go out into that crowed and find her.

You're walking towards their booth and you're not even halfway there when she's engulfing you in a hug and holds you tight. You're encircling your arms around her waist and you mentally punch yourself in the shoulder for doubting her. Of course she would like your dancing. She loves you.

"I love you," she whispers into your ear as if she can read your mind. You feel like you could cry, from happiness overload.

But you decide that you shouldn't cry. Instead, you should kiss her and tell her how much you freaking love her too.

So you pull your face back and you kiss her on her lips, without thinking that it might or might not be inappropriate in front of all these people. As your lips are pressed against hers, you feel her tightening the grip she has around your waist. You're so thankful for her, for getting you to do this. For making you feel this way. For making you get that adrenaline kick.

You mumble, "I love you so much it's retarded," against her lips and she snorts.

You love her snorts so you kiss her again. This time you graze your fingers against the skin of her neck and you part your lips and tilt your head. She gets the hint and lets your tongue inside her mouth.

You're interrupted, again, when the others come up to you from behind Santana.

They're congratulating you and Quinn is only smiling and telling everyone how she already knew you were good at dancing, since she's known you since forever. She's proud of you, you can tell. And when she hugs you, you feel it too.

Mercedes and Tina are looking between you and Santana like they don't really know what to think. You decide that you should probably tell them about you and her sometime. But not now, that's for those gossip breaks you take at work.

You order drinks and you're just about to bring back your shot to the table, when someone pokes you on your shoulder. You turn around and see a girl standing there with a smirk on her face and a drink in her hand. "You're really good at dancing," she says while scanning your body from top to toe. You blush and thank her for her complement. The girl doesn't say anything more because Santana takes your hand and calls you 'babe'. You feel something in your chest flutter. When you turn to look at Santana, she's staring at the girl. And you get flashbacks from the other night when that other girl started flirting with you.

"You really are the jealous type," you wink at her and Santana shrugs.

"Kind of don't want to find any more numbers in your bra," she mutters as her cheeks tint pink.

Your smile stretches across your face and you can't help but duck your head a little bit and bite your lip. "Does that mean that you'll be taking my bra off tonight?" you ask and she opens her mouth to say something but she only stutters. You laugh and kiss her cheek. "You're so cute," you tell her while dragging her back to the booth.

You settle down in the booth and Santana shuffles in beside you.

"Seriously Brett," Mercedes says and gives you a large grin. You roll your eyes but wait for her to continue. "You can be my background dancer when I become a famous singer in the near future. You were really good."

It means a lot to you, that she thinks you were good. Because dancing is the only thing you're really good at, and you want Mercedes to like you. She's really cool. You thank her and you miss the way Rachel scoffs at her friend, and tells her that she's not even close to being as good as Barbra.

"Hey, Britt. You any good at teaching?"

Mike is leaning over Tina to get your attention. You furrow your eyebrows. "Not really," you tell him. "I wasn't really good in school, I barely passed math and English," you tell him, embarrassedly looking down into your lap.

"I didn't mean school subjects, I meant dance." Mike smiles at you like he knows something that you don't. You went to high school together after all, so you know that he knows that classes weren't really your strongest passion.

"Oh," you say. "Well, yeah. I think so. I taught the cheerios all the choreography," you tell him.

He smiles brightly and then hands you a small paper card. "Awesome. I've got an open spot at my dancing school, call me tomorrow or something and I can tell you more about it."

You look at Mike like you don't know what to say. But you take the card and you look at it before stuffing it in your pocket. "Thanks," you say because you don't know what else to say. He smiles at you before leaning back and starting a conversation with Tina and Quinn. You feel your smile grow, and your head spin. And suddenly it feels like your life is making progress. Like you're actually on your way forward.

You feel a squeeze at you knee and you look over at Santana. She's quirking her eyebrow at you and then says, "I told you, you were great."

Your heart swells again and you stare at her eyes until someone declares that you should play drinking games again.

After everyone has had their fair share of tequila shots, and Santana has stroked your thigh under the table for over half an hour, you decide it's time for some dancing.

Everyone actually leaves the booth to dance. Nobody sits in the booth drinking alcohol and you dance together in a big group before you dance your way over to your favourite brunette.

**XxXx**

You're dancing with Santana like there's no tomorrow. You're also dancing with Santana as if there are no other people around. You don't care though. They can think whatever they want. As long as Santana keeps grinding her ass into your front. She's reaching her hands up to twine her fingers in your hair and you dip your head down to her shoulder, ghosting your lips against the skin on her neck. The music is pumping through your body and the bass is making your heart thump and your arms tingle. Though you're not sure if it's because of the music or because of the girl in front of you.

Her skin tastes delicious and if you could measure your sexual frustration on a scale from one to ten, it would be a twelve.

You're feeling that thudding in your entire body, like you're on fire but still get ice buckets poured down your back. You shiver but it's not a bad shiver. It's that kind of shiver that makes your hands pull her closer and makes your lips part against her caramel skin.

You hear her moan, and she flings her head back. You keep pressing your lips to her neck, and when she tightens her grip in your hair, you poke your tongue out and lick a trail up her neck.

"Holy cow." You barely heard it but you're still close enough to her mouth to know what she said. You find it cute.

Like very cute.

And hot.

And that twelve slowly rises up to at least a seventeen. And suddenly you feel the urge to drag her with you to the restroom and make out in a little more private area.

So you do.

Santana doesn't say anything, you think it's because she wants this as much as you do. Her eyelids are heavy and her lips are parted, breathing hard against your cheek. Her breaths are uneven and hot and goose bumps rise on your skin. You feel the heat crawl up your neck. When you push her inside a stall and press her up against the door, her eyes flutter shut. You lick your lips, so hungry and desperate for her skin, for her scent, for her lips. You think you might faint if you can't feel more of her skin soon. You're addicted to her. And ever since that first time you tasted her skin, you can't get enough.

You take what you can though, in this bathroom stall in a secluded part of a club in the middle of the night. You take her shirt into your hands and you claw at her body. She's grinding her hips into you while you trace the skin on her stomach.

There's something about the combination of pale and light brow. Like caramel and vanilla that you can't get enough of. Seeing your body mould with hers and the comparison of your skin tones, makes you like the idea of you two together even more. It's something about you that make you perfect for each other.

And the way she flutters her eyelashes and pulls you closer, makes you feel like you can't live without her.

You know it's crazy and you haven't known her for very long. But everything about this moment is beautiful, and you wouldn't trade it for anything. She whimpers against your cheek and you take her upper lip between yours, lifting your hands to her hair and bury your fingers in her dark locks.

You moan against her lips when she pulls you even closer and your hips grind together with perfect rhythm. If someone else is in the bathroom, they would definitely be suspicious about exactly what is happening in the middle stall. But Santana's hands are caressing your back underneath your shirt and she's tracing your spine and you buck your hips into her. You wouldn't even notice if there was anyone in here, you wouldn't even care.

A helpless whimper leaves her lips when you start peppering the left side of her jaw line with tiny kisses. You get lost in the soft feeling of her skin as you caress her right cheek with the palm of your hand. You can feel how she puts her finger on your chin and you lift your head so that you're looking into her eyes.

You're drawn in. You're lost. You're gone.

Those warm brown eyes are swallowing you whole, like you can't get out even if you tried. Like even if you didn't want to fall for her, you've already done it. It's too late and her eyes are telling you more than words will ever do.

You're trapped in her eyes and the only thing you want to do is to stay there. Preferably forever.

You're kissing each other softly and slowly for longer than you can count. You breathe her in and even though you're both wearing clothes, it's like you can feel every inch of her body against yours. It's like you can feel her everything, not only her body, or her skin or her hot breath on your lips. But something more than that, something so much more important. That feeling is more important for you than everything else right now.

It's like you're close to her feelings, to her heart. In a way that you've never felt with anyone else before. It feels like you're with Santana in this world where only the two of you exist. And the only thing you need to care about is her. And the only thing on her mind is you.

And it feels so amazing, so that when she pulls away and tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear, you smile sheepishly at her.

"Want to go back outside?"

You don't want that at all. You want to stay hear with her and stroke her cheek and smile at her and watch as her lashes flutter.

But you know you probably should, before the whole 'doing things right' thing goes right out the window. Because you know that if she keeps looking at you like that and touching you, and making you feel this way, you'll have her clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor before she can say 'rainbow'.

You know how much she wants to do this right.

So you nod. And she smiles at you before slowly leaning in and capturing your lips in a soft kiss, before pulling back. She reaches her hand out and pulls the door open.

She takes your hand and you head out into the hustle of the club. You get reminded of the world outside of you and Santana's bubble when you look around and watch all those other people. You're almost dizzy, like you just woke up, like what happened in that bathroom stall was just a dream and that you're now shaken into reality.

But when you feel a tug at your hand, and follow that arm with your eyes and you see her smile. You know that she followed you here too. That she not only exists in your dream, but also in your reality. You're so relieved. You wouldn't be able to live without her in any of those worlds. So you pull her closer to your body as you make your way through the club. You're rubbing your thumb over the skin of her hand, reminding her that you're her with her, always.

When you're back at the booth with everyone else, she doesn't even try to hide how much she wants you.

She dips her tongue into your mouth as everyone is watching and you know you should feel embarrassed. You would have, if it were anyone else. But it's Santana's tongue, so your skin tingles and the hair on your arms are standing on end. You don't feel embarrassed at all. What so ever.

You only feel how you never want her tongue to leave your mouth. Like you'd be okay with it being there always.

You like how she doesn't care if anyone is watching or not, like she wants to show everyone that you're off limits.

You love that feeling of being off limits for everyone else, except her. You love how she doesn't want any numbers in your bra, or any girls checking you out.

You love how she keeps holding your hand and stroking your cheek. You love how the only person she wants in this entire room, is you. And you love that you have found that person, and that you also love her back.

**XxXx**

**There's a lot of fluff in this story, but I think we all deserve some fluff!**

**Also, there will only be a few more chapters before this story is over. But then I will be posting a Brittana one shot rather soon that I've been working on. And than I'll be writing a new Brittana multi-chapter story soon too, which I'm very excited about! So if you want to read any of those put me on author alert so you will know when they get published.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 **

Everything that's been happening tonight has got you thinking. Thinking about what exactly is going on. Like Santana loves you, and you love her. But what does that even mean? You're kissing in the club in front of your friends and she doesn't want other people to flirt with you. And you still hate Sam for dragging her away from you in the club before and then touching her thigh, like he can do whatever he wants with her. But he can't do that now, because she's yours.

Or is she? You haven't talked about labels. You don't know if it even matters because she's already told you she's in love with you. And that is like, more than enough for you. But you just kind of want to know. You want to ask her what it all means.

So when you're sitting in the backseat of the taxi cab, your entire left side pressed against Santana's body, you whisper your question to her. "Are we dating, or what?"

You think Rachel heard it, because she asks Quinn if you and Santana aren't already dating. Quinn doesn't answer, since she's passed out. But that doesn't stop Rachel from nudging her, trying to get Quinn to talk to her.

Santana's blushing furiously. Because Mercedes is sniggering into her hand in the front seat.

"Uh," Santana licks her lips and looks around the car, not really meeting your eyes.

"I mean, you don't have to answer. I'm just, I wanted to know. Since we went on that date…" you trail off and you lower your voice to a whisper. "And we've been making out a lot, which is so _so_ hot, but like what _are_ we?" you take a deep breath and you watch as Santana's lips twitch a little. "We don't have to label anything, if you're not comfortable with that. We can be anything, really. I'll be anything with you."

You stop speaking because Santana's face is beet red, and for a second you think that maybe you should have waited with this conversation until you were alone.

But you're kind of impatient sometimes.

"Uh." Santana finally meets your eyes but they're darting from your eyes, to your lips, and back. You see how she swallows before she opens her mouth to answer your rant. "What do you want to be?"

"Girlfriends," you state, without thinking. And you widen your eyes for a moment because you didn't plan on being that frank.

Apparently, Mercedes is just the laughing drunk kind of person, or she finds this extremely funny, because she can't hold in her laughter anymore. She's full out having a laughing explosion in the front seat.

Santana clears her throat and you lean just a little bit closer, just so that you won't miss something she'll say. "I want girlfriends too," she says and you instantly furrow your eyebrows.

"You want girlfriends?" you ask because now you're confused, and a little hurt. "Oh," you breathe and Santana furrows her eyebrows too, like she doesn't know why you're upset. "How many? Like, I thought that you'd only want me… But oka – "

"NO Britt!" she says loudly. "Not like that, _cheesus_."

You watch as she closes her eyes and shakes her head back and forth.

"I want us, two people, to be girlfriends." She's waving her hand between your bodies, as if to clarify which two people she means. You breathe out a sigh of relief.

_Thank god_.

"Okay, good." You say and she looks at you still, like she's not entirely over the mix up with the girlfriends.

"Just to clarify," she states with a serious tone. You swallow thickly and then nod your head to let her continue. "I don't want more girlfriends, I just want you. Only you." She's telling you this like she's worried you'll bring home more girlfriends and you chuckle at her.

"I get it, babe."

Her face freezes for a second before it contorts into the biggest grin you've ever seen on her face.

"I like that," she says and you smile back at her, humming your agreement as you kiss her cheek.

"You're my girlfriend now," you say and she nods her head.

"Yep, sure am."

"Does that mean I can write you love letters whenever I want?"

She chuckles, "Of course."

Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much and you think you should start writing that letter as soon as you get home. Your head is already full of ideas. And when she leans forward and softly presses her lips against yours, you get some more ideas.

"I'm so in love with you, San."

"I'm very in love with you too."

And when Santana insists on paying, and then pays the taxi cab driver in only pennies, you think you'll fall deeper every single day you spend with her.

**XxXx**

You're waking up to a feeling you will never forget. Your face is squished between caramel flesh boobs. They're invading all of your senses.

You slowly pucker your lips out, feeling her skin against you. You keep your eyes closed, you're not sure if she's awake or not, but you don't want her to think that you're actually doing this while being awake.

Santana followed you home yesterday, after exiting the cab outside of your apartment building. She was very touchy feely with you in the elevator up, and she kept grabbing your ass when you started walking towards your door. You had the feeling she wanted to come home with you so you bit your lip and fluttered your eye lashes. When she stopped looking at your boobs and met your gaze, you said, "You should probably check my bra to make sure nobody has put any numbers in there…"

And then her lips were on your neck and you fumbled with the key to open the door.

You made love to your girlfriend last night, for the first time. It was gentle and sweet and you don't think you'll ever get tired of her touch, her scent or her skin.

And now you're waking up beside her, with white sheets half covering your naked bodies.

Without hesitation, you poke your tongue out and taste her skin, right in the valley between her breasts.

You hear a giggle before you can register those brown eyes on you.

You quickly move your head and it feels like you got a whiplash but you're too embarrassed to care. Her eyes show you that she's been awake for a while. Probably a long while.

She gazes down at you with a smile that makes her dimples show.

"I woke up with you in between my boobs so I thought I'd just let you sleep." Her voice is raspy and it makes you want to shuffle closer to her body.

"That's sweet of you," you mumble under your breath. You rub your forehead in embarrassment. "Um, how long have you been awake?"

"A while... Woke up to some weird noises and it took me a while before realizing that it was actually you talking in your sleep."

You widen your eyes and you stare at her.

_Oh god. _

Both of your heads are still resting at the same pillow and you have to dart your eyes across her whole face to see if she's being serious or not.

Her face is blank, like she's never been more serious in her life. It scares you a bit because your mom has been telling you a whole lot of stories of you sleep talking. And you're one of those people who actually speak pretty clearly in your sleep.

"Oh?" you ask and you try not to seem desperate for her to tell you what you were saying. You guess it didn't work because she's smirking like she knows exactly what you're thinking. And also like she knows exactly _what_ you were _saying_ in your sleep.

And by the increasing smirk on her face, you have a feeling you said something that you don't really want to know about.

"_Yeah_…" she drawls, like she's building up the suspense before the big reveal. "You were moaning a whole lot at first..." Your jaw drops as she tries to mimic what you sounded like. "… And then you starting saying stuff like, _yes baby, right there_ and _that feels so good_…"

Your jaw drops even lower and the only thing you can do is stare at her face. She's going all in trying to imitate you and you're stuck between being extremely turned on and awfully embarrassed.

When she's done with her impersonation of your sex dream, she opens her eyes and stares at you.

After three seconds her face contorts and she lets out the loudest laugh you've ever heard.

"Baby, I was kidding." She snorts out a laugh and when her words sink in, you hit her in the arm. "You were only saying stuff like, _are you sure Lord Tubbington is getting enough food, he looks a bit skinny_…"

You breathe a sigh of relief.

"God, you should have seen your face. That was priceless." She's still laughing and you're still pretty much in shock.

"San, that was mean." You pout your lower lip and she stops laughing.

"Stop pouting babe."

Santana watch your lips for a few seconds before she takes your lower lip into her mouth and sucks on it. You widen your eyes but quickly lean in to her touch. When she pulls away you pucker your lips while still keeping your eyes closed.

She only giggles but doesn't kiss you back. You slowly open your eyes to see her looking at you amused.

"What?" you ask as you furrow your eyebrows. Why won't she kiss you?

"You may want to look at the time…" she says and you quickly turn your head to look at your alarm clock.

"Shit_, shit, shit_."

You're out of bed faster than someone can say 'rainbow cookie' and you roam around in your closet while Santana is still in bed watching you get dressed. You would totally put on a little show for her if you weren't in such hurry.

You don't want to be late for work, even though Will probably won't notice; you don't want to risk it. You can't afford losing your job.

Before you rush out of your room, you sprint over to your bed and give Santana a quick peck on her lips, telling her to have a good day, and then you're putting your shoes on while running into the kitchen.

Quinn is sitting on the counter reading the paper with a cup of coffee in her hand. You quickly snatch the cup out of her hand and take a sip.

"Bitch, that's my coffee!"

You don't have time to answer; you just give her cheek a quick kiss before you leave your apartment and sprint down the street.

**XxXx**

You're on the phone with your mom when your girlfriend (oh how you love the sound of that) walks up behind you and encircles your waist with her arms. She rests her chin on your shoulder and you notice how much of a couple-thing this is to do. She's hugging you from behind. And when she twists her head down and kisses your collarbone, your stomach flutter.

You suddenly realize what a relationship with Santana means.

It means that whenever you feel like it, you can kiss her cheek, and no one will ever question you. It means that she can sleep in your bed, and you can sleep in hers, and you can cuddle the entire night. It means that you can make Santana breakfast in bed because that's what girlfriends do. It means that you can walk around with her hand in yours, showing the world who she really belongs to.

"_Britty, are you still there?"_

"Yeah, sorry."

You forgot you were talking to your mom. For a minute there you forgot that you actually have to talk to the other person to keep the conversation going. Especially on the phone… since they can't see your face. But you guess that's what Santana does to you. She makes you forget important stuff. Like talking. But you're okay with that.

Because when Santana kisses your neck, your entire body tingles and you think that you'll never get used to her touch, ever.

"_We're visiting this weekend, so clean your apartment_." Your mom is sometimes a little demanding. But you guess that's what makes her so charming. "_And buy food_."

She hangs up before you can respond. It's not like you have a choice. If your mom tells you to do something, you'll do it. You can't take those disappointing eyes on you when she figures out you haven't listened to her.

"You okay?"

She retreats her arms and you instantly miss the warmth.

"My parents are visiting this weekend," you tell her as you walk over to the counter to pick up an m&m and pop it in your mouth.

"Oh," she breathes. You look her way and you see that she looks a bit unsure.

"What?" you ask softly.

"Nothing… Just hate to think about being away from you for a whole weekend." Your heart swells at her words. Your chest flutters and you smile crookedly.

"Who says you're not going to hang with me anyway?"

"That's rude. To just ignore your parents…"

"No, like, you can be with me, and they can be with me," you lick your lips. "At the same time?" you're a bit hesitant to ask her to meet your parents because you only just yesterday started dating, for real. But it feels right, and when you've met the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, shouldn't you show her off to your parents?

Santana widens her eyes, like that's a terrifying idea.

"Britt, _no_," she says and you pout your lips. "Do not pout!" you jut your lower lip out even more. "I'm not good with parents. They'll think I'm weird and creepy and then they'll ban me from seeing you." She looks extremely uncomfortable so you take a few steps closer to touch her hand, gracing your thumb across her skin.

"Honey," you say, just because you can, and just because your heart flutters every time she calls you something like that. "They'll love you, I swear. And if they don't, I'll kick them out."

She snorts out a laugh and looks down to her feet shuffling on the floor.

"If you insist."

"I do," you smile at her as she tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I guess I can come by for a minute, introduce myself maybe…"

You bite your bottom lip. She's the cutest thing ever.

"Babe, you can stay longer than that. They actually suggested we go to dinner together." She widens her eyes.

"You told them about me?" she asks and you furrow your eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. You're my girlfriend right?"

She smiles and nods her head, "Yeah."

"Then come to dinner with us. They'll stay at a hotel since Quinn's staying on the couch. But they'll be here the whole weekend. But if you don't feel comfortable at dinner, you don't have to hang out with them anymore than that."

Santana doesn't look too convinced, but you're going to work on that. You're pretty sure your parents are going to love her.

"They'll love you," you say again and she snorts.

"Not so sure about that," she singsongs but you wave her off with your hand.

"They'll love you. I swear."

**XxXx**

Santana has been texting you the entire afternoon asking whether your parents would want her to wear a summer dress or just plain jeans, if your parents mind her having earrings or if they're against piercings and what restaurant you're going to so she, in preparation, can decide in advance what she'll get.

You're finding it extremely cute.

But all these questions are unimportant. As long as she just brings herself to the restaurant and is her charming self, they won't care about her clothes or her earrings.

God, your mom even has a nose piercing. They're not against stuff like that, at all.

You text Santana to calm down, and dress casually. You also tell her to come over so that you can leave together. You're supposed to meet your parents at the restaurant. They're driving here so they'll come directly to dinner.

When Santana comes over to your apartment only two minutes later, you distract her with kisses until she stops asking what she should do if they'll hate her.

It works.

You walk her to your couch and you push her down and straddle her waist. You sneak your hands underneath her shirt and roll your hips against hers. She's arching her back into your body while you place wet kisses down her jaw and her neck. Her breathing gets heavier with every roll of your hips and you unzip her pants as she drags her fingernails down your spine.

You kiss her mouth and she parts her lips. She flicks her tongue against yours and your throat makes a strangled sound as your tongues dance together.

You trail your hand lower and bend your fingers so you can push past her waistband. You feel how wet she is as your fingers make contact with her heat. Santana arches her back, whispering, "Britt," into your ear as you enter her with two fingers.

As you start to create a rhythm, you're both breathing too heavy to be kissing. Instead you rest your forehead on her shoulder, and you twist your head so that you can breathe in the scent of her neck.

"U_h –_" Santana bends her knee and her thighs flex a little against your side before she wraps her legs around your waist. You rock your hips faster against her and your fingers twists and when you slowly spread your two fingers inside of her, her head flies back against the armrest and her front pushes up against you. She's whispering, "_Oh god_, Britt," into your ear and with one final push she comes crashing down, gripping your back tighter, and with a ragging breath, her hips start to slow down. She whimpers when you softly kiss her cheek and pull out your hand from her pants.

"Cheesus," she pants and you bite your lip as you watch her flushed face and her chest that moves with her breathing.

You bend down and you kiss her lips softly before running your hands through her hair. It's a bit tousled and it looks totally hot. You place soft kisses all over her face and collarbones until her breathing gets a little slower.

"We should probably go now, wouldn't want to be late…." You whisper against her neck and she chuckles.

"Not sure I _can walk_ right now…"

**XxXx**

You manage to get dressed and get out of the apartment in time and now you're sitting on one side of the booth in a secluded area of the restaurant and Santana is sitting next to you. Your parents are late but you're not worried because they're always late. However, the girl beside you is fidgeting with her hands in her lap and you try to tell her with words how this is going to go so good. But she's not listening. She's been checking her make-up the reflection of the knife seven times since you came in here. You don't know how to make her stop being so nervous.

You place your hand on her knee and you squeeze a bit and she looks at you, but her gaze is still wild and all over the place but when you squeeze her knee again, her breathing gets a little slower.

"It's going to be fine, baby. They'll love you, I swear."

She doesn't believe you; you can see it in her eyes. She takes up the knife again and this time she checks her hair. You take the knife from her fingers and place it on the table.

"Stop."

You shuffle closer so that your only inches away from her face and she swiftly looks down to your lips. You smirk a little bit before you tilt your head and nudge her upper lip with your tongue. And then she parts her lips and sucks your bottom lip into her mouth. And then you feel her hand on your cheek and she pulls you closer. You skate your fingers over the skin on her thigh and then you dip them lower and you start to trace patterns on her inner thigh. Suddenly her breathing is a different kind, a panting kind. And you think you succeeded. Again.

You trace her mouth with your tongue and she twist her tongue around yours, making you shudder.

Suddenly there's a cough right beside you, on the other side of Santana. Someone is clearing their throat, and the hand that is on its way towards Santana's boobs is suddenly halted by Santana who's quickly standing up. She's flattening out her dress and she's still panting but her lips forms a big yet nervous smile as she also clears her throat.

"Oh god," you hear Santana mumble under her breath and you stand up too and twist your body to see who's disturbing you.

"Mom!"

You fling your arms around her shoulders and she giggles into your neck. "I've missed you so much, sweetheart!" she says into your ear and you tighten your arms. You missed her too, and it's not until you have your arms around her that you realize that.

When you pull away she kisses your cheek and you turn to look at your dad who's standing right behind her.

You hug him and he picks you up a bit.

"You must be Santana," you hear your mom say and you quickly turn around to go stand beside her. You wanted to be the one who introduces her. Like in movies, when they say 'I want you to meet my girlfriend, she's very special and I love her.'

You had planned to do all that while looking into her loving eyes, but apparently your mom has other plans as she introduces herself to your girlfriend.

Santana still looks like a nervous wreck but you grab her hand and she relaxes a bit.

"Yes. Mom and Dad," you say and you smile at your parents. "This is Santana, my girlfriend."

Santana smiles too, a bit strained, but still polite.

"Hi!" she chirps and her voice is raspy and you get reminded of how much you love her voice. Though her voice sounds like the way it always sounds after you have kissed for a long time but you hope your parents don't think about that.

Or, well, they saw you make out so maybe it doesn't really matter.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, honey. I've heard so much about you!" And then your mom is hugging Santana and by the quiet 'oh' that leaves Santana's lips, you think your mom surprised her a bit.

Your dad is next with hugging your girlfriend and when you all sit down at the booth; Santana looks a slight bit calmer.

**XxXx**

"– And then she's hanging off the bed, with the yellow helmet on her head and Lord Tobbington on the floor with the white dress on his body!"

Santana is laughing uncontrollably and you're leaning your face onto your hands, not the slight bit amused.

Your parents have been telling Santana all about your baby adventures for the past hour and a half. You thought this was a good idea, introducing your girlfriend to your parent.

But you were wrong.

"Brittany wasn't only adventurous in her early years; she had also a few interesting moments in her later teens. One night when we came home from work, Brittany was lying in the floor with her panties on her head –"

"NO! Dear god, please!" You're holding your hands up in the air in front of your dad's face, halting him from telling the rest of that story.

Your face is burning up and you can see from the corner of your eye how Santana is trying to hide her grin. She arches an eyebrow at you as you look at her and you just shake your head and shrug.

"Who wants desert?" you say instead and your mom and your girlfriend shares an amused smile.

You can't believe they're already buddies after only one dinner.

But you knew your parents were going to love her and she didn't have to worry about anything. Though, you're a bit cranky over the fact that they're bonding over your baby-stories.

Though, you're glad. Because when Santana takes your hand under the table and asks your parents what they do for a living, you feel like she's already part of this family.

And when you leave the restaurant and your mom whispers in your ear that you really caught a good one this time, your cheeks heat up and your chest fills with warmth. Your mom likes her, or even loves her, and you knew she would but it feels great to get it confirmed. When your dad hugs Santana goodbye, he tells her how lovely she is and that she really needs to come watch a Lakers game with him some time. You feel like doing a twirl on the sidewalk but instead you just rise up on your tiptoes and wait until your parents leave you alone.

You told them to go watch a movie or something, since they should have a bit of time for themselves while they stay in LA. Now they're walking down the street, hand in hand, and you smile at the sight. You partly told them to go away and spend time with each other, because you want them to have fun, but also because now you can have a bit of alone time with Santana and you really need that.

So when she turns around to look at you, with a big grin on her face, you don't waste any time before you crash your lips together and pull her body close to yours.

She giggles when you part and you love it when she's bashful.

"You have awesome parents," she says and you nudge her arm.

"I told you they'll love you."

Santana shuffles her shoe on the ground and a small smile is still playing at her lips. "I can see what you got your looks from…" she says coyly and you arch your eyebrows. "Your dad is really handsome and your mom is like super beautiful."

You snort, and then hit her arm playfully. "You already have a girlfriend, Santana," you remind her and she chuckles.

"Still, now I know why you're so gorgeous."

You suck your lips into your mouth to hide your smile, but your cheeks are so hot so you know she can see the effect of her compliment. "Thanks," you say. "You're sweet."

Santana shrugs and rolls her eyes with a smile, "I try."

You smile bashfully at her and suddenly you think of something. Something that would make a lot of sense. You mean she just met your parents; it's only fair if…

"Maybe I'll meet your parents some day," you say more like a question and Santana doesn't even look unsure or nervous. She just smiles and takes your hand in hers, interlacing your fingers.

"You will probably, some day."

**XxXx**


	20. Chapter 20

**School's been cray cray but here's my last chapter of this story! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Epilogue. **

_Three months later. _

It's been almost five months since you met. It's been almost three months since you started dating, officially. And yesterday it happened.

It was a normal afternoon and you were cuddling with your gorgeous girlfriend on the couch while watching TV. She had been placing tiny kisses to the back of your neck for the past half hour, and if you had been a cat, you would have purred to show your comfort. But since you're only human, you just shuffled closer to her, told her how awesome she is, and then closed your eyes while listening to the way Snookie and Jwow fought about what colour the walls of their apartment should be.

Suddenly she stopped kissing your neck and shoulders and you slowly opened one eye and twisted your head backwards to make sure she didn't fall asleep.

She wasn't asleep. She was just looking at the TV with wide eyes but when you looked back at the TV they were still just fighting about those walls.

You asked her what's wrong and she said 'nothing'. So you just waited until she would explain.

It came two minutes later.

Santana looked at you with her dark brown eyes and then she just said it,

"We should totally move in together."

You were quiet for a long period of time before you let your jaw drop open.

"_What_?"

"Think about it," she said and then she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "We already live across from each other in the same building. The only thing we need to do is move your stuff into my apartment. It'll be so easy. And then we don't have to walk between our apartments all the time like we do now, and fight about which bed we should sleep in every night."

You raised your eyebrows and just looked at her, contemplating what she was saying. It is true, you do have arguments about whose bed you're gonna sleep in for the night. And it'd be so easy to just move everything across the hall. But, _wait up_.

"Who says it has to be your apartment?"

Santana widened her eyes and then she just shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought because I've lived here longer than you have and whatever. But we can totally live in your apartment too, it doesn't matter." Then she bit her lip and smiled shyly at you. "The only thing that matters is that I'll be living with you…"

You felt your cheeks heat up at her words and then you nodded your head. "Okay," you said and she smiled so big her teeth and dimples were showing.

"Really? You want to?"

And when you answered her with a 'yes' and an 'of course' she attacked you with her body and you laughed at her eagerness.

"And we can move into your apartment, it doesn't matter. Like you said, the only thing that matters is that I'll be living with you," you said and felt how your cheeks heated up again. You bit your lip to hide your bashful smile.

"You're such a cheese ball," she said and you playfully punched her arm.

"You started it!"

**XxXx**

You just got off the phone with your parents and they proposed something that you became very happy and excited about. But then you realized that you have to talk to Santana first. Since you'll be living together and all. And it makes you all giddy inside when you think about that you have to ask your girlfriend about something that will require her approval, because you'll be sharing a _home_.

Santana's reading a newspaper in the kitchen and her back is facing you. You approach her slowly, not wanting to jump up behind her and scare her. You place your hands behind your back and bite your lip.

"Hey, babe," you breathe and slowly she turns around. She smiles coyly and when you see that she's wearing her reading glasses, your heart skips a beat. There's something so cute yet sexy about glasses. And when Santana wears them, it's like triple cuteness and sexiness and it's on a level you almost can't handle. You want to jump her and kiss her silly at the same time.

"What?" She adjusts her glasses on her nose and you clear your throat.

"Now when we're moving in together…" you go straight to the point and she raises her eyebrows. "Lord Tubbington really misses me _and_ I just thought that _maybe_ he could like, I don't know, move in with us…"

The look on Santana's face is so priceless; you might've laughed if you weren't so nervous about her answer. The truth is, you've really missed Tubbs too, and you know that he will fit right in. He'll love this apartment, and the environment. You even saw a paper about a cat club at the local store. It's perfect for him here, and your parents are getting a bit tired of looking after him all the time. Especially since he's a big trouble maker.

"_Oh_," Santana sighs and places the paper down on the kitchen table and turns her body fully towards you. "Are you sure he'll… _like_ it?" She sounds extremely sceptical and you know that she knows that Tubbs means a lot to you. So she's trying to say no to you in a really sweet way.

You appreciate it. But you already have this all planned out. Tubbs is moving in, you just have to get Santana to like the idea. You know that she, you and Tubbs will become this perfect little family. You see it all like a clear picture whenever you close your eyes. You even dreamt about it last night. And sometimes you just dream about brilliant stuff. And this dream is positively going to be brilliant.

"I know he'll like it. Santana, think about it!"

You take her hand and drag her towards the living room, pushing her down onto the couch, and then standing in front of her.

"You, me and Tubbs, in this apartment!" you throw your arms out to emphasise your point. "We can cuddle on the couch together, watch sappy movies. We can take walks with him to the park and feed the ducks. I'll take care of all the bad stuff, like his poop box and stuff."

Santana still looks entirely uncomfortable with this idea.

So you go to step two of your genius plan to convince your girlfriend.

"Look," you sit down beside her, and slowly you lift your hand up to her knee. You draw a pattern on her skin with your pointer finger, and when you look into her eyes, you make sure to flutter your eyelashes. "He misses me a lot, and I miss him a lot. I'm already so happy with the idea of living here with you. But if he can live here too, my happiness will reach like, the rainbow, or something." You drag your fingers lower, and swiftly you dip them onto her inner thigh. You thank the weather for being so hot and allowing you both to wear shorts. She's wearing very tiny pink shorts and that makes this a lot easier.

You see how she bites her lip. By the slowly darkening of her eyes, you know that she's getting worked up. It's still so fascinating to you how a tiny touch like this can affect her this much. And you know that her touch has the same effect on you.

"Baby, it'll mean the world to me, if you let him stay here with us…" you shift your body closer and when your face is close enough, you nudge her cheek with your nose.

She sighs before turning her head a little bit, allowing you to place tiny kisses to her jaw line. As you drag your fingers closer to the beginning of her shorts, she shifts her head and suddenly you feel a pair of hot lips right below your ear.

"Britt," she sighs and you feel her hot breath against your ear. You feel your chest tightens and the pit of your stomach starts to burn deliciously. "Uh." She kisses right below your ear again and you shift your fingers to the edge of her shirt, swiftly creeping underneath her shirt to drag your fingertips over her abs. Suddenly she pulls back and her eyes are hooded and her lips are puffy and red. "Fuck," she says and you smile.

"So is that a yes?" you ask hopefully and she sighs exasperated.

"Yes, fine, whatever."

You squeal in excitement and joy and then you fly your arms around her shoulders.

"_You_ are," you kiss her cheek, "_the_ best," you kiss her nose, "and most," you kiss her lips twice, "beautiful girlfriend," you kiss her lips again, "_ever_."

She cracks a smile and you kiss her dimples.

**XxXx**

You've invited everyone. And by everyone, you mean_ everyone_.

Moving in together is a big step and for a big step, you need a big party. You've already, with your friend's help, moved all your stuff into Santana's apartment.

And now you're having a pizza party. Because you love both pizza and parties. And you've convinced Santana to invite her parents, so you'll finally meet them.

You sat down and wrote down invites to everyone a couple of weeks ago. And even though you got distracted more than a couple of times because Santana was wearing her glasses again, you manage to send out all the invites on time.

Santana's band is coming, of course, and your friends from work, and their friends. Quinn is driving to LA again, even your parents are coming and they're bringing Lord Tubbington. Everyone is going to meet.

Santana was very reluctant, but after two kisses to her cheek and some puppy dog eyes, you managed to get Olivia invited. She pulled her grumpy face but you really wanted to meet her again. You screwed up last time and you really feel bad for going on that date with her. You need to see her again to make sure she's still not mad at you, and what better way than to invite her to your own party?

Santana is lying on the couch when you get home from work the day before the party is due.

"What are you doing?" you ask as she turns her head to watch you walk through the door.

You see how she shoots up from the couch and fiddles with the remote for a while before the TV goes black and she sits down again, the remote in her hands between her thighs.

"I was just watching TV."

"What were you watching?"

"_Nothing_."

You eye her suspiciously before looking at the TV, and then back at her. You take a few steps closer to her and her eyes are still widened and she's looking like a deer caught in the headlights. You instantly get a weird feeling about it, but you don't say anything, you just look at her. _Maybe she was watching porn…_

You slowly sit down beside her on the couch, Santana stiffens and tightens her hold around the remote control.

You look at her warily before you ask in a low voice, "Were you watching porn?" Her jaw drops open and her eyes widen even more.

"What? _No_!" she says quickly and you raise your eyebrows. Well, that's not suspicious at all…

"What were you watching then?"

"Nothing, just, a cooking show."

You snort loudly and she shifts her body uncomfortably on the couch.

"Honey, you never watch cooking shows. You could have at least said something like Jersey Shore if you wanted me to believe you."

You see how see swallows nervously before she looks around the room, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, before looking back at you.

"Okay, _fine_," she breathes.

Score.

"I was watching..." she takes in a deep breath and you prepare yourself for her answer while biting your lower lip. "You."

Um. _What?_

You narrow your eyes and side eye the TV.

"I was on TV?"

Santana purses her lips and then shrugs a little. "Kind of."

You furrow your eyebrows, not really sure what more to ask her.

"Quinn gave me this video…" Santana looks at you cautiously, as if you'll not like what she's saying. "She told me to watch it,_ before_…"

"Before what?" You ask urgently as you bite your lower lip. You wrack your brain, trying to understand what video Quinn has on you that Santana needs to watch before something happens.

"Before we move in together…"

"But we've already moved in together," you deadpan and she shrugs.

"I know, I don't really understand why Quinn sent me this now…"

"Well, play it," you say because you're really nervous and Santana's looking like you don't really want to know what's on this video.

"I'm not sure that's... necessary–"

You snatch the remote from in between her legs before she can say anything more.

You turn on the TV and press play.

A half naked 16 year old girl is standing on a table. With a spatula in her hand as a microphone, wearing pink panties on her head. She's singing that song that Simba sings when he's about to be king. The music's loud and her voice's even louder. You see her friend in the background, she's giggling hysterically. Suddenly there's a smash as the girl kicks her feet a little too much and knocks down a glass of something unidentified from the table. She doesn't seem faced by the commotion; she just keeps dancing and singing on the table. When her shirt leaves her body, you can't bring yourself to look anymore.

You quickly turn the TV off and the room goes completely silent.

Your face is redder than your cheerleading uniform you always wore in high school. It feels like your neck and your cheeks are burning. You can feel the presence of Santana's body closely beside you but you're too embarrassed to look at her.

"Well, you sure were a wild kid…"

You groan. She was not supposed to see this little version of you. You're not hiding it; you just think that you were a very immature and irresponsible teenager and that everyone will feel better not knowing about her.

"Hey," Santana scoots closer to you on the couch. "Quinn's an ass for sending that to me without your permission, but that was a long time ago." You feel a hand on your cheek and you lean into the touch, "I'm totally not judging you for it…"

You smile tentatively at your girlfriend as she caresses your skin. You guess it isn't such a big deal anyway; you just don't want her to see you as the type who dances on the table with your panties on your head.

_Oh god. _

"It was totally hot though," Santana sighs. "Can't believe you were already so hot at 16…"

You snort out a laugh. "What?"

"I was super ugly when I was 16. I had acne all over my face and my hair was curly and looked like those wigs you buy in costume stores."

You stifle a laugh in your hand as you watch as Santana crinkles her nose.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure that you weren't ugly. Nobody that looks like you do now has ever been ugly. Impossible!"

"No, seriously, you should have seen me." Santana laughs and you watch her face, her lips, her eyes, her cute nose. No way has she ever been ugly. "But then I grew up, and I tamed my hair. And the acne disappeared. Thank_ god_."

You watch how her dimples show as she smiles and when she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, your heart flutters. You watch her lips, and when her tongue pokes out and wets them, you start feeling too warm in your own skin.

"Am I the only one who's like really turned on right now?"

Santana whips her head and looks you straight in the eye, "uh, what?"

You swallow as you see how the confusion on her face turns into something else. "You're turned on? Now?"

You nod your head furiously as you feel the heat in your lower abdomen intensifying.

And just like that, Santana has you pinned against the couch, about to rip your shirt off.

**XxXx**

You've been stressing the entire afternoon, pizza and alcohol have been shipped into your apartment and you struggle to take a shower while brushing your teeth. You don't know where Santana is, you just know that the guests will be here in five minutes. Puck was here before helping you out but somewhere between not getting the pizza delivered and not finding enough glasses for red wine, he disappeared.

You have a feeling Santana went with him but you're not sure.

You dry your hair while doing you're makeup and if you weren't so stressed out, you would have mentally high fived yourself for being so effective and fast.

As you're pulling the dress over your head, Santana comes running through the front door.

"Babe!"

You scream back, telling her you're in the bedroom, and not even one second later she comes flying into the room.

"I have the wine glasses!"

Santana wiggles at least ten wine glasses in her hands. You breathe out in relief and mutter a quiet but appreciated 'yes!' before you kiss her cheek and jog towards the kitchen.

"We need to set everything up now, babe, they'll be here in like two seconds," you shout over your shoulder and Santana comes sauntering behind you.

"I need to get dressed." Santana purses her lips as she looks down at her sweatpants and tank top.

"Run, Forest, run!" you say as you slap her butt. She runs into the bedroom and you start putting up the glasses onto the counter.

**XxXx**

Five minutes later, everyone is in your apartment, and Santana managed to get dressed on time.

"Hey Brittany," your mom hugs you and you hold her tight. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom." Right then your dad comes marching in with a box in his hands, and you know exactly what it is.

"Dad!" you hug him close and he kisses your temple. Then you quickly snatch the box from his hands and bring it to the bathroom.

"Tubbs!"

"Meow."

"I've missed you too!"

You put him out and you show him his litter box that you've prepared in the bathroom. Santana had asked you if it really was necessary to have that box and you explained to her that it was either him peeing in the box or in the bed.

You pet him a bit more before you walk out with him into the living room.

"_It's so nice to meet you_."

You whip your head around and what you see makes your heart thump extra fast.

"It's so nice to meet you too, I've heard so much about your daughter." Your mom shakes another woman's hand while she tells her how you never can stop talking about Santana.

You stand on wobbly legs as you tentatively make your way over to them.

"Brittany, we were just talking about you!" Your mom loops her arm through yours and you meet dark brown eyes. Her cheekbones are high and her lips are full. It's like looking at an older version of your girlfriend and you feel how your heartbeat leaps in your chest.

"Hey, it's so nice to meet you finally."

She stretches her hand out and you take it, shaking it firmly to make a good impression. You look into her eyes and smile,

"Lovely to meet you too, finally," you breathe and Santana's mom smiles at you.

Suddenly a man appears next to her and you make a double take as you take him in. He's dressed in jeans and a blazer and somehow he looks very young, but the wrinkles on his face tell you differently. With his dark curls and his almond eyes, he almost looks more like Santana than what her mom does. You shake his hand too when he offers it. He tells you how glad he is to meet you and when you hear his voice, you know why Santana has that raspy honey sweet voice. It's so amazing to see her parents, see what things she got from them and what is only all her. You're fascinated by them and the more you talk to your girlfriend's parents, the more you like them.

Quinn also shows up at your side a while later and she bumps her hip into yours. "Yo," she says and you smile at her.

She introduces herself to Santana's parents and you make a mental note to talk to her later about that video.

When you start to mingle later to talk more to all your friends who are here, you spot Olivia on the couch, talking to Mercedes.

You're a bit nervous about meeting her, honestly. But you muster up your confidence and sit down beside them.

Olivia greets you right away and when she even gives you a hug and compliments you on the delicious pizza (that you didn't even make yourself but you're not about to tell her that) you guess that all is now forgotten.

You talk to Mercedes and Olivia for a bit, and then Puck and Joe joins you and you make Puck eat fifteen slices of pizza because you didn't think he could do it. Apparently he could. And now you owe him 20 bucks.

Suddenly you start to freeze and you don't really know why until you remember that you haven't seen Santana for a while. You quickly look around the room but she's not there.

You excuse yourself from your friends to go find her.

It takes almost ten minutes before you find her on the balcony. Your apartment isn't that big so it shouldn't have taken that long, but you guess there are too many people in here right now.

She's leaning against the railing with a beer bottle in her hand. You look at her lips and when you see that they're moving you shift your gaze to her left.

Sam stands there.

Talking to your girlfriend and you shouldn't feel this itch starting to creep up your skin but you do. And when she laughs at something he says, the itch gets even worse.

"Oh, hey babe." Santana smiles at you and you try to smile back. You give Sam a look before you look back to your girlfriend.

"Can I borrow you a sec?"

Santana furrows her eyebrows but nods her head, "Um, sure."

You take her hand and drag her into your bedroom.

Once you're both inside, you close the door.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since the party started," you say as you pull her body close to yours.

"Yeah, I was caught up listening to Rachel talking about some Broadway show she wanted to be in." Santana rolls her eyes and you giggle. "And then Lord Tubbington decided to introduce himself by clawing at my arm."

You look at her arm and see a scratch. You tell her you're sorry before you kiss the marks.

"Well… I've missed _you_." You nuzzle her neck with your nose and intertwine your fingers behind her back.

"Baby, it's been like half an hour." Santana chuckles lowly and you shift your head so that your lips are right by the skin on her neck.

"Still. That's too long."

You let your lips taste the skin on her neck for a few seconds before you pull away.

"I saw you talking to Sam out there…" you start off slowly and Santana quirks an eyebrow at you.

"Yeah..?"

You try to sound indifferent, "What were you talking about?"

"The party mostly," Santana shrugs and you hum. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"_Baby_."

"Okay," you sigh and then intertwine your fingers together, stroking your thumb over her knuckles while watching your hands.

"I guess… I don't really like him."

"Who?"

"Brad Pitt."

"What?"

"Seriously?" you snort in disbelief. "I meant Sam. I don't really like Sam."

"_Oh_."

"Just, ever since that night in the club when he touched you with his greasy fingers and you spent way too long time in the back room together. And I mean, ever since the first time I ever saw you in the elevator. I guess he's just not really in my good books."

"Oh, honey. You know you don't have to worry." Santana coos in your ear and you melt at the sound of her voice.

"I know, and knowing that makes it worse. Because I shouldn't feel this way. Because he's only your friend." You sigh and Santana smiles at you with adoring eyes. "Right?"

Santana quirks an eyebrow, "Of course".

"Good, good."

"Like I said, you don't have to worry. He means nothing to me, nothing more than a friend should."

You nod your head, trying to make it understand that they're only friends. Still, it's not really Santana you don't trust. It's Sam. But you'll just have to keep an eye open when he's around, you guess.

"I met your parents by the way," you say, speaking of nothing.

Santana's eyes widen for a split second before recognition shows on her face.

"Right, cool, uh-huh."

"They're cool," you say, trying to console her and make her stop worrying.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll have to have dinner with them soon, just us, so that they can talk more with you and stuff. They want to get to know you." She rolls her eyes but you know she cares too.

"We should probably have dinner with both of our parents together sometime, they would love that." You tighten your grip around her hands when she smiles at you.

"That sounds good," she says and you can't help but smile widely at her, getting lost in mocha eyes.

"What?" Santana whispers, almost self-consciously and you smile even wider.

"I'll probably marry you one day," you say and Santana stiffens for a second before she relaxes.

She licks her lips, "Yeah, probably."

Your heart flutters and you feel how your toes tingle. Your mind is already starting to image your wedding dresses before you can stop it. "And have, like, five babies with you."

Santana chuckles, and then wrinkles her nose, "I don't know about five. Maybe three."

You giggle and plant a soft kiss to her lips, "Okay, _deal_."

**THE END**

**Thank you all so **_**so so**_** much for reading, favoriting and reviewing this story, it's been a blast to write it and your reviews have been awesome to read! **

**My other stories will get published as soon as I finish them/start writing them. I have some awesome ideas so make sure to put me on alert if you're interested! **

**Again, thank you so much! I love you guys! **


End file.
